An english tea, please
by Lluvia185
Summary: Buffy es una adolescente de la Inglaterra de finales del XIX, ella y su familia trabajan como criados en la casa de una familia de clase alta. Sus amigos tambien son criados y trabajan en la casa de en frente. Fic parado
1. Esta soy yo

_Wenas_

_Este es el ultimo fic que estoy escribiendo, lo estoy publicando en otros foros y a la gente le gusta bastante así que lo dejo aquí, a ver si os gusta. El primer capitulo es algo corto, pero como tengo escritos unos cuantos, de momento actualizaré asiduamente._

_Saludos. Lluvia_.

* * *

**Titulo: **An English tea, please 

**Autora:** Lluvia o Alexandra

**Pairing:** Spuffy, entre muchos otros, que no contaré para no desvelar nada

**Tiempo: **Universo alternativo, desde 1885 en adelante

**Raiting: **Por si acaso para mayores de 18, aunque la mayoria de los capitulos que llevo escritos hasta el momento, son aptos para todos los publicos.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Buffy Cazavampiros y Angel no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Joss Wheddon, Mutant Enemy y las diversas productoras, solo los he tomado prestados para escribir esta historia que sí me pertenece, como entretenimiento personal y sin animo de lucro, aunque acepto donativos

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Esta soy yo**

- Venga, levántate ya, perezosa

- Ya va, mamá – murmuro levantándome de la cama, apartando las mantas, acto seguido comienzo a temblar de frío sentada inmóvil en el borde, mientras observo a mi madre anudarse el corsé, yo aun no se ponérmelo sola.

- ¿Pero que haces ahí parada? – pregunta mi madre girándose hacia mi – Vamos, vístete, que te vas a quedar helada.

Acto seguido me levanto desperezándome, busco mis medias de invierno y me las calzo mientras pienso que en solo cinco días tendré al fin mi propia habitación, nunca he dormido sola. Cuando éramos pequeños, mi hermano y yo dormíamos juntos y cuando mi padre murió, empecé a dormir con mi madre.

Me he debido quedar en la inopia otra vez, porque mi madre me esta metiendo prisa de nuevo, sin moverme de la cama, cojo los pololos de franela y meto las piernas anudándomelo a la cintura y atando las cintas por debajo de las rodillas mientras oigo a mi madre quejarse, por lo lenta que soy. Aun tiritando me saco el camisón y me enfundo en la combinación. Mi madre se gira, ya completamente vestida, para ayudarme a ponerme el corsé, tengo que agarrarme a la cama, para no asesinarla por los tirones que me da, según ella el corsé tiene que oprimir y enderezar la figura. Después de eso, sale por la puerta, no sin antes gritarme que no se me olvide bajar sus guantes y su sombrero cuando termine de vestirme.

Bueno, a todo esto, aun no me he presentado, tengo 16 años, soy rubia y con ojos verdes y por lo que parece me voy a quedar así de bajita, me llamo Buffy Summers…

- ¡Annie¡Ponte al menos dos pares de enaguas! – grita mi madre desde la cocina

- ¿¡cuatro!? – contesto asombrada dirigiéndome a la puerta

- Ya me has oído jovencita – contesta mi madre mientras la oigo subir por la escalera de servicio hacia el cuarto de la señora.

¿Qué os estaba contado¡ah, si! Vale, me habéis pillado, me llamo Anne Bridgitte Summers, pero mis amigos me llaman Buffy. Mi hermano me puso ese nombre porque según él, cuando éramos pequeños, yo solo sabía decir Buffff.

Hoy vamos a la iglesia, por eso mi madre, va a vestir hoy a la señora, aunque yo soy su doncella. Mi madre se ocupa de la cocina y parte de la casa, yo de la otra parte, mi hermano, se ocupa de los caballos, es el lacayo y el sirviente del señorito, aunque el señorito es un año más joven que él.

Ya me he vuelto a ir por las ramas, será por el horror de tener que llevar cuatro enaguas, aunque mi madre y la señora llevan seis. Decía que hoy es un día especial, es el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y del señor, murieron hace ocho años, ahogados cuando el barco que los traía de vuelta de Alemania, naufragó. Así que, esta mañana vamos a una misa en memoria de ambos, lo hacemos todos los años. Mi madre se va a poner hecha una furia si me ve que aun estoy en ropa interior, así que disculpadme un segundo.

Buffy termina de ponerse las enaguas, se pone el cubrecorsé y el polisón con rapidez, luego rebusca en la cómoda hasta sacar la bajo-falda, después se dirige al armario y saca una falda negra de tela gruesa, una blusa blanca y una basquiña también negra.

Aunque hayan pasado ocho años, mi madre aun viste de luto, los demás, incluida la señora, solo llevamos luto durante este día, aunque la señora nunca ha vuelto a usar colores llamativos, claro que es cierto, que está muy delicada de salud y ya apenas sale de casa.

He descubierto un peinado nuevo que me sienta genial, pero estoy segura de que a mi madre le parecería indecente, para ir a la iglesia, así que me dejare el flequillo y me haré un moño bajo. Están haciendo ruidos en la entrada, los chicos deben estar bajando a la señora, le cuesta mucho bajar las escaleras, y la silla con ruedas que el señorito y mi hermano fabricaron, nunca la saca a la calle.

Cojo los guantes y los sombreros y bajo deprisa por la escalera de servicio, no quiero que me regañen por llegar tarde, abro la puerta del pasillo del servicio saliendo al recibidor.

Mi madre ayuda a la señora que se sostiene sobre bastón con elegancia, le tiendo el sombrero y los guantes y las tres nos ponemos los abrigos.

- ¿Y los chicos? – pregunto a mi madre

- Han ido por el coche – responde, anudándose el sombrero bajo la barbilla

- Se van a llevar una desilusión cuando vean que has bajado puntual – comenta la señora sonriendo, mientras yo me pongo colorada, no es culpa mía llegar tarde a todas partes. Justo en ese momento se abre la puerta dejando ver a dos jóvenes de unos veinte-pocos, uno moreno, ojos oscuros y muy alto, el otro es algo más bajo, castaño y con los ojos azules, ambos, vestidos de negro y muy abrigados, pues afuera nieva.

- Buffy – dicen a la vez, sonriendo por verme allí a la hora

- William, Liam… - sonrío victoriosa a mi vez.


	2. Misa de Invierno

**Capitulo 2: Misa de invierno**

- Vaya hermanita, si has sido puntual – dice Liam, mientras el señorito sonríe, estoy tentada de sacarles la lengua pero mi madre se horrorizaría, así que lo dejo pasar como si no fuera conmigo.

Ambos se vuelven hacia la señora, William se acerca tomándola por el brazo con delicadeza, ayudándola a subir al carruaje mientras mi hermano sujeta la portezuela. Detrás entra mi madre y yo la ultima. Liam sube al pescante y coge las riendas de los caballos espoleándolos en dirección a la iglesia.

Estoy sentada al lado de William que mira por la ventana, con expresión distraída, suele hacerlo mucho, se queda mirando cualquier cosa abstraído. Mi madre dice que es porque no esta centrado en lo que debería, pero yo sé que se comporta así porque es tremendamente tímido, no habla mucho con nadie, salvo con su madre, con la que es capaz de estar horas y horas hablando. Mi hermano y él son buenos amigos, aunque ya no tanto como antes, mamá dice que es lógico, pues no esta bien que un señor y su criado sean tan amigos como eran ellos, aunque a mi me parece una tontería.

Cuando éramos pequeños, siempre estaban juntos, a todas horas y casi siempre pensando o haciendo alguna trastada, mi madre y la señora se enfadaban mucho con ellos y normalmente le echaban la culpa a Liam, lo que ellas no sabían era que casi todas las trastadas salían de la imaginación de William. Recuerdo que a los dos les gustaba hacerme sufrir, me tiraban de las trenzas y me hacían quitaban mi muñeca, lo peor era cuando nos juntábamos con los chicos de la casa de los Grafton, hacíamos cada trastada, siempre nos estaban regañando…, creo que hoy vendrán a la misa. Hace mucho que no vemos a ninguno pues hasta hace unos días han estado en su residencia de Norfolk.

El coche se detiene y Liam nos abre la portezuela, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a bajar, afuera ha parado de nevar, pero aun así no hay nadie en la calle. Entramos a la iglesia, hay varios bancos ocupados, entre la gente, logro divisar a los Grafton y otras cuantas familias destacadas. Mi madre, Liam y yo nos sentamos en el segundo banco y Milady Anne y el señorito en el primero.

Tras la misa, varios de los asistentes se acercan a saludar a la señora, mi madre se queda saludando a unos conocidos y yo salgo discretamente, para encontrarme con los criados de los Grafton y de algunos otros, a los que conozco de vista.

- ¡Willow! – digo abrazando sonriente, a la pelirroja doncella de la señorita Grafton

- ¡Buffy! – contesta ella igual de animada – hacia un montón de tiempo que no nos veíamos, tengo que contarte un montón de cosas…

¡Annie! – me llama una voz conocida a la espalda, me giro para vera la guapa ayudante de cámara de la señora Grafton

- ¡Cordelia! – digo saludándola a ella también – bueno chicas, tendréis un montón de cosas que contarme ¿no¿Qué tal en Norfolk?

- Genial, aunque os echábamos de menos¿verdad, Cordy? – dice Willow agarrando a Buffy de la cintura

Estamos hablando animadamente en la puerta de la iglesia cuando veo salir a Liam, hablando con un criado de los condes de Worcester, le hago una seña y los dos jóvenes se acercan a nosotras.

-¡Hola chicas!- dice mi hermano saludando a Willow y a Cordelia - ¡Ah! perdonad este es Wesley Wyndam-Price, el mayordomo de los Worcester – el hombre hace un gesto y se quita el sombrero saludándonos, es algo mayor que Liam, pero aun así me sorprende que sea mayordomo de los condes.

- ¿No eres muy joven para ser mayordomo de los condes? – pregunta Cordelia adelantándoseme

- Si, pero soy muy eficaz, mi padre era el anterior mayordomo y me enseñó bien – dice el hombre sonriendo, Cordelia empieza a interrogar al recién llegado, cuando oigo una voz detrás de mí

- ¡Vaya! hacía mucho tiempo que nos reuníamos todos juntos – nos volvemos al oír la voz del señorito Grafton, que viene acompañado del señorito William y de la joven señorita Grafton, los saludamos cortésmente a lo que el señorito Grafton responde con una sonrisa

- ¿Venga chicos desde cuando nos llamáis señoritos? – dice él jocoso, yo sonrío sin poder evitarlo - ¡Buffy! – dice besando mi mano

- Alexander – contesto a modo de saludo

- ¿Qué es eso de Alexander? – pregunta él haciéndose el ofendido – Xander, chicos os lo tengo dicho – todos sonreímos y le saludamos - ¿Os acordáis de mi hermana Dawn, supongo? – asentimos y saludamos a la señorita Grafton, que nos sonríe algo tímida.

-Willow, Cordelia – dice el señorito William levantándose cortésmente el sombrero. Los recién llegados se quedan mirando a Wesley, y Liam los presenta. Empezamos a hablar todos amenamente, mientras Xander hace bromas sin parar para relajar el ambiente.

_Alexander Henry Grafton es el primogénito de Lord Grafton. Su familia y los Hambleton son amigos desde hace muchos años, de hecho la primera esposa de Lord Grafton, la madre del señorito Grafton, era prima hermana de Milady Hambleton. Xander, como le gusta que le llamen, es uno de los pocos y buenos amigos que tiene William, junto con Liam. Realmente forman un trío un tanto dispar, el señorito Grafton siempre esta de broma y es muy alegre, en comparación con William que casi siempre arrastra un aire melancólico o Liam, que puede que sea mi hermano, aunque no nos parezcamos en nada, yo soy más como Xander, alegre y desenfadada, lo que no siempre es bueno, sin embargo Liam es muy serio y alguna gente dice que incluso un poco sombrío, pero yo no creo que sea para tanto._

_Dawn Marie Grafton es la hija pequeña de Lord Grafton y su segunda esposa. La madre de Xander murió de unas fiebres una semana después de que su hijo naciera. La señorita Grafton es la más pequeña del grupo, tiene 12 años y es bastante tímida con los desconocidos, aunque según las cosas que Willow me cuenta, en el fondo es bastante caprichosa._

Mientras hablamos, miro de reojo a William que parece distraído, hasta que me doy cuenta de que esta pendiente de algo y sigo su mirada. Esta observando a una señorita de pelo oscuro y tez clara, bastante guapa y muy elegante, Cecily, supongo, pienso con fastidio. El señorito esta prendido de esa chica, pero ella no le hace ningún caso, lo que siempre consigue que me hierva la sangre. William hace unas poesías preciosas para ella, pero esa chica le ignora repetidamente, él suele leerme las poesías, porque sabe que soy la única a la que no le parecen una tontería, además de a Milady Anne. A veces desearía…..pero no, eso es imposible, suspiro y vuelvo a integrarme animadamente en la conversación, aunque a Liam no le pasado desapercibido mi suspiro, y me mira intentando descifrar mis pensamientos.


	3. Un pequeño paseo & Visita y Sobresalto

_Hey cuanto tiempo¿verdad? Bueno como he estado siglos sin postear nada nuevo os dejaré dos capitulos en vez de uno como compensación, espero que os gusten. Y gracias por los reviews._

**Capitulo 3: Un pequeño paseo**

Estábamos preguntando a los chicos que tal les había ido por Norfolk, cuando la señora y mi madre salieron de la iglesia. Al verlas, tanto William como Liam se acercaron a tomarlas del brazo, yo me despedí de las chicas con la promesa de vernos pronto. Liam ayudó a subir a Milady y a nuestra madre, luego me tendió la mano a mí, pero le dije que prefería ir caminando, William me miró y dijo que me acompañaría. Mi hermano no muy conforme con la decisión cerró la portezuela y subió al pescante azuzando a los caballos hacia el cementerio.

Miré al señorito de soslayo y empecé a caminar hacia el cementerio, el camino que iba desde la iglesia hasta el cementerio era un paseo bonito aunque hiciera frío, lo había recorrido tantas veces que me sabia de memoria cada árbol del camino.

William caminaba a mi lado admirando el paisaje con las manos a la espalda, mientras yo me dedicaba a mirarle, con cuidado de que él no se diera cuenta. Sonreí cuando divisé el árbol en el que una tarde, hacía varios años, habíamos escrito nuestros nombres, me acerqué para comprobar si seguían allí. El señorito me observó sonriendo y me siguió.

- Siguen ahí – dijo William mientras yo pasaba la mano por encima de la corteza del árbol, y efectivamente allí están, 'William, Liam y Buffy', me pareció que fuera ayer cuando mi hermano gravaba los nombres mientras los tres prometíamos que siempre seriamos amigos.

- Deberíamos apresurarnos, Annie – le oigo decir, sacándome de mis recuerdos, levanto la cabeza para mirarle y por un momento me fijo en sus intensos ojos azules – Hace mucho frío – continua él bajando la vista, yo muevo la cabeza y me sonrojo, sin querer me he quedado mirándole embobada, _¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonta?_

- Si, claro – musito con la cabeza gacha volviendo hacia el sendero seguida del señorito.

- ¿Cómo están las doncellas de los Grafton? – me pregunta William pasados unos minutos, levanto la cabeza sonriendo

- Bien, dicen que se lo han pasado muy bien en Norfolk, Willow dice que fueron a ver el mar – cuento animadamente mientras el señorito me mira sonriente – se bañaron y todo, con esos trajes de baño y esos gorros tan ridículos, y dice que Cordy les estuvo enseñando a todas a nadar, hasta la señorita Grafton aprendió a nadar sola – hago una pausa y me giro para mirarle sonriendo - ¿Tu has visto el mar alguna vez? – pregunto, William me mira un poco extrañado

- Si…y tu también, Annie

- Si, lo sé. Madre me cuenta algunas veces cuando íbamos a la playa, cuando pasábamos los veranos en Brigton, pero yo era pequeña y ya casi no me acuerdo – el señorito asiente.

- Tienes razón, desde que nuestros padres murieron no hemos vuelto a ir allí. En cierto modo, yo también lo hecho de menos – contesta pensativo

- Willow me ha dicho que hicieron una carrera de botes en el lago que hay cerca de la casa y Xander ganó. Otro día fueron a pescar y el señor Grafton pescó un pez así de grande - digo abriendo mis brazos para indicarle el tamaño del pescado.

- En Cambrige, Xander y yo pertenecíamos al equipo de regatas – dice él sonriendo, yo sonrío a mi vez y bajo la vista, luego levanto la cabeza, quiero que me cuente algo.

- ¿Cómo es Cambrigde¿La universidad y todo eso? – preguntado mirándole, él sonríe y me mira

- Annie, he perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he descrito la cuidad y la universidad – me contesta risueño, yo le miro con ojos de cordero degollado, él suelta una carcajada y vuelve a contarme todo lo que yo ya sé sobre Cambrigde.

Casi sin darnos cuenta llegamos a las puertas del cementerio, al lado había una mujer mayor vestida de negro con unas flores en una cesta, me acerqué a ella para comprarle unas rosas blancas, le cogí un pequeño ramillete y saque unas monedas, pero William se me adelantó y las pagó por mi.

- No hacia falta que las pagaras – le dije

- Vale, entonces dame una para la tumba de mi padre y estaremos en paz – me contestó, cogi una de las rosas, la separe de las demás y se la di sonriendo

- ¡Buffy! – los dos nos giramos hacia el cementerio, mi hermano bajaba por la pequeña colina a paso rápido.

- ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte mientras se acercaba

- Madre me ha pedido que viniera a ver porque tardabas tanto – dijo mientras le daba una mirada a William

- Nos hemos entretenido comprando unas flores – contesté, luego mire a William – hasta luego – el asintió con la cabeza y yo seguí a Liam por el sendero que iba hasta la tumba de mi padre, el señorito siguió por el otro camino que daba a los mausoleos.

Media hora después todos subían de nuevo en el carruaje de vuelta a casa, William ayudaba a su madre a subir la escalerilla, mientras la observaba preocupado porque hubiera podido coger algo de frío.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, el señorito cogió en brazos a su madre y la llevo a sus habitaciones. La señora Summers bajo a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo, Liam condujo los caballos al establo y el coche al garaje. Buffy por su parte corrió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa, se enfundó en su uniforme azul, su largo delantal blanco y se cambió de zapatos. Bajó a la cocina, cogió la bandeja que su madre había preparado para la señora y subió a sus habitaciones.

Cuando llegó, la señora descansaba en una mecedora junto al fuego, William estaba apoyado junto a la chimenea observando a su madre. Buffy dejó la bandeja en una mesita junto a la señora y atizó el fuego.

-¿Quiere cambiarse de ropa, Milady? – la mujer negó con la cabeza mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa a la que Buffy correspondió, luego se agachó y la ayudó a descalzarse, para ponerse las pantuflas de estar en casa. Fue hasta la cómoda y sacó una gruesa manta que extendió sobre la señora, tapándola hasta por encima de la cintura. Se acercó a la mesita y sirvió una taza de té caliente con leche, después preparó el medicamento de la señora, se acercó a ella y le puso el vaso en los labios, ella hizo una mueca.

- Milady Anne, debe tomar su medicina – le dijo Buffy sonriéndola – vamos, solo son dos

sorbos – la mujer movió la cabeza y al final tragó el mejunje, Buffy le sonrió y le tendió la taza de té, que la mujer aceptó sin rechistar. La chica dejó el vaso de la medicina en la bandeja, y elevó la vista, William estaba observando a su madre preocupado.

- ¿Le apetece una taza de té a usted también? – preguntó Buffy sin mirarle, William bajó la cabeza saliendo de sus pensamientos, para mirar a la joven arrodillada sobre la mesita, ella nunca le llamaba por su nombre cuando había alguien delante, ni si quiera con su madre, bien sabia él que su madre quería a Annie como una hija, la que nunca pudo tener.

- Si, gracias - musitó él sin dejar de mirarla, la chica sirvió otra taza, justo como a él le gustaba, sin leche y con una rodajita de limón. Ella se levantó con la taza en la mano y se la tendió, él le sonrió sin dejar de mirarla, consiguiendo que ella se quedara prendida de sus misteriosos ojos azules, al final Buffy bajó la cabeza sonrojada y salió deprisa portando la bandeja.

Milady Anne movió la cabeza, mirando a su hijo, conocía a los dos como las palmas de sus manos, amaba a su hijo, pero sabía que la pequeña Annie siempre había estado enamorada de él y William no tenia ni idea de esos sentimientos, tenia miedo de que su hijo hiciera daño sin saberlo a la joven. El ultimo enamoramiento de su hijo era con una joven de la alta sociedad londinense, una tal Cecily Ashworth, hoy la había visto en la misa y tal y como le había dicho a Joyce, no le gustó un pelo.

- Madre, he de irme ya – dijo William sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella asintió, mientras él le daba un beso en la mejilla.

- Adiós hijo

- Adiós, madre – contestó él desde la puerta.

----------------o-----------------o-----------------o--------------------o-----------------------o------------------------o----------

**Capitulo 4: Una visita y un sobresalto**

(Algunos días después)

Buffy cruzó la calle, sorteando un carruaje y más de un charco, tenia un rato libre, así que había dicho que se iría a tomar el té con los criados de los Grafton.

Resguardándose de la lluvia, bajó los escalones que daban a la puerta del servicio y golpeó suavemente con los nudillos

- Annie Summers…cuanto tiempo chiquilla – contestó la señora Hewitt abriendo al puerta e invitándola a pasar.

- Me alegro de verla señora Hewitt – contestó la chica a la vieja y rolliza cocinera de los Grafton, al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y la capa colgándolos en la entrada

- Has hecho bien en venir hoy, hija, acabo de hacer ese pastel de ciruelas que tanto te gusta – le dijo la mujer tomando a la joven del brazo y llevándola hasta la zona donde comían los sirvientes - ¿Y cómo anda tu madre, Annie?

- Ya sabe señora Hewitt, igual que siempre – sonrió la chica

- Aja, llevando la casa con mano de hierro ¿no? – dijo la mujer con un tono confidente, logrando que Buffy se riera

- ¿Buffy, has venido? – se escuchó preguntar a Willow que se asomaba desde el comedor de los sirvientes, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la rubia se separó de la cocinera y se acercó a la otra joven abrazándose con energía, las dos se sonrieron y comenzaron a hablar con rapidez.

La señora Hewitt las empujó discretamente hacia el comedor, logrando que se sentaran sin cortar la animada charla. El comedor de los criados estaba completo, en él se encontraban, la Sra Hewitt que repartiendo pastel y sirviendo el té, Willow, Cordelia, el Sr Hewitt el mayordomo, Daniel el cochero al que todos llamaban Oz, Warren y Andrew los criados del señor Grafton e hijo respectivamente, y Amy la pinche.

- Bueno Annie ¿cómo habéis pasado el verano en la casa de los Hambleton? – preguntó la señora Hewitt mientras le servía el té

- Pues…no ha habido ningún cambio sustancial en la casa, señora Hewitt – contestó Buffy dando un sorbo a su taza

- Milady Hambleton ¿esta mejor? – preguntó de nuevo la cocinera, la joven miró la taza que tenía entre sus manos y luego levantó la vista

- Desgraciadamente no, ya no sale de casa, salvo para la misa en recordatorio de su marido – contestó Buffy triste

- Que pena, señor, que pena – comentó la Señora Hewitt sentándose a la mesa

- El señorito Hambleton, debería darse prisa en buscar una buena esposa antes de que su madre muera – dijo el mayordomo doblando el periódico y dejándolo a un lado mientras tomaba su té – dejarse de esas tonterías suyas y coger las riendas de la casa – Willow miró a Buffy que tenía la vista clavada en su té, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que las palabras del señor Hewitt, no le habían debido hacer ninguna gracia.

- Deberían dejar de llamarle señorito – dijo Cordelia terminando su porción de pastel – William Hambleton tiene casi 21 años y además no hay otro señor en la casa.

- ¿Y tu hermano¿Cómo está? – preguntó Oz mirando a las chicas y cortando la tensión

- Pues…como siempre – dijo Buffy levantando la cabeza sonriente – este verano el _señorito_ y él fueron varias veces de caza, a los dos les gusta mucho, creo que quieren ir este año a la caza del zorro.

- Si, el señorito Grafton, también tiene pensado ir – comentó Andrew, provocando que todos le miraran, el chico nervioso volvió a bajar la vista hacia la taza. Poco después se oyó el reloj de la sala dando la hora.

- He de irme ya, no tenia pensado quedarme tanto rato - dijo Buffy apartando su té. Willow se levantó con ella y las dos se dirigieron a la puerta, la rubia cogió su sombrero y su capa y se despidió la pelirroja.

Buffy cruzó la calle y entró en la casa por la puerta de servicio, colgó su sombrero y su capa y se puso el delantal y la cofia, le extrañó ver que su madre no estaba abajo, tal vez la señora había llamado. La chica cogió la comida para los perros y salió a llevársela, los dos pointers levantaron la cabeza y abandonaron su caseta del garaje, en cuanto oyeron a la joven acercarse a su comedero. Salieron corriendo, saludándola con los hocicos mientras Buffy sonreía acariciándoles las cabezas.

- Hola chicos – les dijo a los perros que movían en rabo contentos por las caricias de la rubia – Jack, Nelly ¿habéis visto mama? – les preguntó como si los perros pudieran contestarla, luego les dejo las sobras de la cena anterior y entro en la casa para buscar a su madre.

Buffy subió las escaleras y se dirigía la segunda planta cuando oyó ruidos en la salita del primer piso, así que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia allí. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que golpeó suavemente hasta que oyó la voz asustada de su madre. Buffy extrañada abrió la puerta.

Milady Anne estaba recostada en el diván tosiendo con fuerza, a la vez que Joyce la sujetaba por la espalda inclinándola hacia delante. Buffy se acercó apresurada.

- Madre ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó arrodillándose al lado de las dos mujeres

- No...no se hija….se tomó su medicina, pero lleva un rato sin dejar de toser – dice la señora Summers enseñándole a la chica uno de los pañuelos manchado de sangre, la chica asustada se levantó y salió de la habitación, para volver al momento con un frasco y un cuchara, le dio a Milady Hambleton una cucharada del liquido del frasco. Sin embargo, la mujer volvió a toser al instante. Buffy sentía sus manos temblar de pánico.

- Anne – dijo la señora Summers en tono serio pero asustado – sal corriendo a buscar al

Doctor – la chica asintió nerviosa y salió apresurada de la habitación, dejó la cofia sobre la mesita del recibidor y cogió lo primero que vio para cubrirse, un chal de lana, y salió corriendo, hasta la casa del medico dos calles más abajo.

Buffy golpeó con insistencia la aldaba de la puerta principal, hasta que un criado la abrió mirándola extrañado, por el aspecto de la joven.

- ¿Está el doctor? – preguntó Buffy apurada

- mmmhh…si… ¿que desea? – dijo el criado vacilante

- Dígale que mandan llamar de la residencia de los Hambleton – dijo Buffy apresurada, al parecer el criado debió reconocer el apellido de la importante familia, porque hizo pasar a la chica al recibidor mientras iba por el médico.

- ¿Señorita Summers? – preguntó el doctor ajustándose las gafas sobre la nariz, haciendo que la joven se voltease para mirarle preocupada - ¿qué ocurre?

- Se trata de Milady Hambleton, doctor Giles, ha tenido un ataque…uno…fuerte…yo…mi madre me dijo que viniera a por usted – contestó la nerviosa chica

- Entiendo – contestó el doctor – Thomas trae mi maletín, voy a salir – dijo Giles poniéndose su abrigo y su sombrero. El criado volvió al momento con un maletín negro de medico y se lo tendió al hombre

- ¿Quiere que avise a la enfermera? – preguntó el criado abriendo al puerta de la casa

- Si, dígale a la señorita Calenndar que vaya directamente a casa de los Hambleton – contestó el medico saliendo por la puerta seguido de Buffy, Giles comenzó a andar pero se detuvo al ver que la joven estaba parada en las escaleras de la casa - ¿Señorita Summers? – la chica le miró confusa - Debemos darnos prisa

- No…yo… - comenzó a decir la chica mirando hacia el extremo opuesto de la calle – dese prisa doctor Giles

- Pero ¿A dónde va? – preguntó el hombre al ver a Buffy ir en dirección contraria

- Tengo…tengo que ir a buscar al señorito Hambleton, dígaselo a mi madre cuando llegue, por favor – después se giró recogiéndose las faldas y salió corriendo por la calle con toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

_Continuará..._


	4. Una carrera

_Wenas!_

_Aquí traigo otro capitulo. Me alegro que os este gustando el fic, muchas gracias por los reviews, me animan a postear _

_Ahm, no, no tengo pensado sacar vampiros en esta historia, es un AU completamente humano, espero que no os importe mucho, porque tambien tendrán sus problemas. Si, la verdad es que william con el pelo cataño está un poco raro, pero es que a finales del XIX no creo que la gente se decolorara mucho el pelo XDDDD, aún así no os preocupeis que este William inocente y que no se entera de mucho, irá madurando a lo largo del fic, lo mismo que Buffy. ; )_

_Bueno no me enrollo más y os dejo el capi ya, sé que de momento son un poco cortos, pero en un par de capitulos se iran alargando._

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una Carrera  
**

Buffy no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo bajo la neblina y la llovizna, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta, es que cuando llegó al club Ateneo, las piernas le temblaban, su pulso latía desbocado por su cuerpo y notaba como le quemaban los pulmones cada vez que cogía aire.

Buffy no hubiera recorrido medio centro de la ciudad, mojándose y con las faldas recogidas dejando ver las enaguas, por nada en el mundo, al menos hasta el momento en que salió de casa del médico.

Si a Milady Anne le pasara…si ella…y William no estaba allí, jamás se lo perdonaría si mismo, por eso Buffy sabia que tenia que llegar al Ateneo aunque le fuera la vida en ello.

Entro en el recibidor del club como un vendaval, unos caballeros que estaban allí, la miraron durante largo rato, algunos con claro desprecio, mientras la joven intentaba averiguar donde podían encontrarse William y su hermano. Cuando tenia decidido ir a investigar al fondo de la estancia, un hombre con pinta de mayordomo estirado le salio al paso.

- Señorita…lamento decirle que no está permitida su presencia aquí – dijo el hombre con un refinado acento. Buffy le miro de soslayo como si no supiera de qué le hablaba, ya que estaba pendiente de encontrarlos. De pronto Buffy sintió un leve tirón de su brazo izquierdo, el hombre la llevaba hacia la salida cuando ella reaccionó.

- ¿Qué hace? – pregunto Buffy indignada

- Ya le he dicho que no puede estar aquí, señorita – aunque la mirada del hombre dejaba bastante claro que no consideraba a la chica como una señorita precisamente. Aunque la joven no lo sabia, su aspecto era un tanto funesto, llevaba el cabello húmedo y despeinado por la carrera, del chal que había cogido al salir caían gotas sobre el piso, sus botas y parte de los bajos de su falda estaba llenos de barro, tenia la ropa húmeda debido a la lluvia, sin contar con que no llevaba sombrero ni abrigo y que no se había quitado el delantal al salir de casa.

- Hambleton, tengo que encontrar a William Hambleton - dijo Buffy nerviosa, pero el hombre la empujaba todo lo decorosamente que podía hacia la salida sin prestarle atención.

- Oiga, no lo entiende, tiene que buscar al señori…al señor William Hambleton, es muy urgente – dijo la chica desesperada, sin darse cuenta había alzado la voz y los hombres que estaban en la entrada la miraban con reproche, los miró exasperada, pero no conocía a ninguno de ellos – yo…yo no pretendía armar este escándalo, esperaré en la puerta, si quiere, pero por favor busque al señor Hambleton

- Claro que si, señorita, pero tiene que salir – dijo empujándola. Por el tono del hombre, Buffy se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna intención de ir a buscar a William

- Escúcheme – dijo alzando la voz de nuevo – tiene que buscar a al señor William Hambleton su madre está muy enferma y…

- ¿Buffy? – la chica se volvió hacia la voz que provenía de su espalda

- ¿Liam¡Oh, gracias a dios! – dijo la joven llevándose una mano al pecho

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Liam acercándose

- ¿Conoces a esta joven? – preguntó el hombre que aun tenia agarrada a Buffy

- Si, por favor suéltela, es mi hermana – el hombre se apartó unos pasos - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó el joven dirigiéndose a Buffy

- Es Milady… ha tenido un…un ataque muy fuerte…madre me hizo ir a por el medico, tenemos...tenemos que irnos, Liam – el joven asintió entendiendo la gravedad del asunto

- Señor Preston – dijo Liam volviéndose hacia el hombre que había detenido a su hermana – seria tan amable de dirigirse a la biblioteca para buscar a mi amo, el señor William Hambleton y decirle que hay un asunto grave en casa. Le esperaremos en las cocheras.

- Si, por supuesto – respondió el hombre dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca.

Por su parte Liam y Buffy se dirigieron hacia las cocheras, la rubia hubiera preferido coger un carruaje, pero tardarían más, así que ensillaron dos caballos, estaban sacando a los rocines cuando un apresurado y nervioso William llego a las cocheras.

- ¿Liam, se puede saber que…¿Buffy? – el joven se detuvo al ver a la chica¿_Qué podía haber pasado para que Buffy estuviera allí… y estuviera… así?_ La chica estaba empapada y desaliñada, ella levantó la vista y le miró con preocupación, fue entonces cuando William cayó en la cuenta, _Madre, oh por favor, que no sea…que este…viva - _¿Qué le ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a Buffy y tomándola por los hombros, la chica sólo le miraba, así que él la zarandeo con fuerza - ¡Buffy¿Qué le ha pasado?

- Ha…ha tenido un… - empezó a decir ella mirándole a los despavoridos ojos azules.

- Habla ¡maldita sea! – gritó el joven desesperado, agitando a la chica con fuerza.

- ¡William! – gritó Liam, separando a su hermana del hombre, el rubio le miró nervioso y luego se volvió a la chica

- ¡Oh! dios, Buffy, perdona…perdóname por favor – dijo William acercándose a la joven avergonzado por su brusco comportamiento, la chica asintió, aceptando las disculpas.

- Venga, vámonos – dijo Liam subiendo a uno de los caballos con agilidad, William hizo lo propio con su caballo y antes de que Liam pudiera decir nada, William le tendió la mano a Buffy que lo miró confusa. El joven le sonrió en forma de disculpa y ella aceptó su oferta subiendo al caballo tras él. Liam no había perdido detalle de la escena y le dirigió a su hermana una mirada reprobadora, luego salió a galope de las caballerizas, seguido de cerca por el otro caballo.

Buffy hizo todo el camino abrazada a William por la cintura, con los ojos cerrados y centrada en no caerse del caballo. Lo cierto es que estaba mareada y sentía nauseas, pero estaba más preocupada en llegar a la casa y comprobar que Milady Anne estaba bien.

En apenas diez minutos recorrieron medio Londres, después, el caballo frenó en seco empujándola contra la espalda de William y luego hacia atrás, encabritándose. William y su hermano bajaron de un salto, el señorito corrió hacia la puerta mientras Liam la ayudaba a desmontar, luego los tres entraron en tromba a la casa.

Los dos hombres se precipitaron hacia la sala de estar, cada uno acercándose a su madre con preocupación, William se arrodilló en el suelo, besando la mano de Milady que le sonrió levemente, había dejado de toser y el médico la auscultaba mientras la enfermera preparaba una medicina. Buffy lo vio todo apoyada en el marco de la puerta, le pareció oír decir al doctor Giles, que solo había sido una pequeña crisis y que lo único que necesitaba ahora la señora, era descansar. Buffy sonrió aliviada, justo cuando empezó a ver multitud de pequeñas luces blancas parpadeantes, se agarró al marco y las luces desaparecieron quedando todo en negro.

_Continuará..._


	5. Enferma 1ª&2ª parte

_Hoy voy a ser buena y os voy a dejar dos capitulos, para que sepais que le pasó a Buffy al final del ultimo capitulo y porque el primero esbastante corto. Espero que os guste y me dejeis algun review, que siempre se agradece._

_Ah, una de las ideas que me animó a escribir este fic es que en la mayoria de las historias, así como en la serie, es siempre Spike/William quien se enamora primero, asi que yo pensé en darle la vuelta y que por una vez fuera buffy la que lo pasara un poquito mal en primera instancia, al menos XDDD._

_Y ya de paso os dejo el Banner que hice de este fic, como no se si se puede poner os dejo el link._

_http://img225.imageshack.us/img225/9027/bannertea2pw7.jpg _

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Enferma 1ª Parte  
**

Todos los presentes en la salita se giraron hacia la puerta al oír el golpe, quedándose mudos al ver a la joven criada desplomada en el suelo. Liam y su madre corrieron hacia ella, seguidos por William y el doctor.

- ¡Buffy¡Buffy! – gritó Liam dando la vuelta a su hermana y poniéndola boca arriba mientras la agitaba. Joyce se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió la mano, alarmándose en cuanto la tocó.

- Está ardiendo – exclamó la mujer, al tiempo que William y el doctor Giles se arrodillaban junto a la joven.

- Tiene mucha fiebre – comentó Giles poniéndole la mano en la frente, alargó el brazo para tomar la muñeca de la chica y tomarle el pulso, pero antes de que lo hiciera, frunció el ceño extrañado.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó la señora Summers nerviosa

- Esta empapada – murmuró el hombre, los otros tres se fijaron en la ropa de la chica, William tomó su otra mano que ardía de fiebre

- Pero… de aquí al club… ¿Cómo pudo mojarse tanto? – preguntó William confundido, gesto que compartía con Liam y Joyce

- ¿Estaba usted en el Ateneo, William? – preguntó el doctor Giles con gesto de sorpresa

- Si – contestó el joven - ¿Por…por qué?

- La señorita Summers salió corriendo de mi casa, presumo que fue hasta allí a pie y no llevaba abrigo

- ¿¡Cómo!? – exclamaron los tres a la vez

- No se porque lo haría, pero diría que eso es lo que pasó – explicó el doctor – ahora debemos darnos prisa. Muchacho, coge a tu hermana y llévala a su habitación, señora Summers, prepare un baño de agua tibia para su hija. William, necesito una medicina que solo puede preparar el boticario, te daré la receta para que vayas a por ella.

Todos asintieron y desaparecieron de la salita en cuestión de segundos, sin embargo William se quedó parado en el hall un segundo, después de ponerse el abrigo.

- William – la voz de su madre le sacó de sus meditaciones

- ¿Madre? – dijo girándose hacia ella que estaba en su silla de ruedas acompañada de la enfermera

- Lo hizo por ti

- ¿Cómo dice, madre? – preguntó el joven confundido

- Es lo que estas pensando, porque Annie habría salido corriendo hasta el club sin detenerse para tomar el ómnibus – dijo la mujer en voz baja, logrando que su hijo la mirara fijamente – cuando Annie fue a buscar al doctor Giles, yo estaba mucho peor de lo que estoy ahora, hijo. Ella te conoce bien.

El joven quedó aturdido por la oleada de pensamientos que le asaltaron – _Ella te conoce bien_ – si él no hubiera estado presente y su madre hubiera… le hubiera pasado…. él no habría podido seguir con ese peso, nunca se habría perdonado no estar en sus últimos momentos. ¿Sabia eso Buffy? – _Ella te conoce bien_ – Buffy había atravesado Londres a pie, en medio de la lluvia y la niebla¿por él?

- William, devuélvele el favor – oyó decir a su madre, la miró unos segundos y acto seguido salió disparado hacia la calle, paró un coche y le indicó la dirección del farmacéutico, sin dejar de meter prisa al cochero

-------------------

- Vaya con la señora Summers y su hija, ellas la necesitan más que yo – dijo Milady Hamilton a le enfermera Calendar, mientras esta terminaba de acomodarla en su cama

- Milady, el docto-

- Vaya, por favor, esa jovencita es como una hija para mi – le pidió la mujer tomándola de una mano, la enfermera asintió y después de cerrar las cortinas para oscurecer el cuarto, salió y se dirigió a la zona de servicio.

------------------

- Prepara una palangana de agua fría y unas compresas, Liam, por favor – dijo la señora Summers a su hijo mientras empezaba a desnudar a una pálida y febril Buffy, el joven asintió y salió apresurado hacia la cocina.

La enfermera Calendar entró en el cuarto de baño y ayudó a Joyce a terminar de desnudar a Buffy y sumergirla en la bañera. La joven emitió un gemido lastimero mientras su madre la lavaba con una esponja, pero no llegó a despertarse, las dos mujeres la sacaron de la bañera después de unos minutos y le pusieron un camisón. Liam entró y la llevó en brazos hasta la habitación, la taparon bien y empezaron a aplicarles compresas de agua fría sobre la frente. El doctor que estaba esperando en la habitación la auscultó y le tomó el pulso, luego llevó sus manos a los ganglios del cuello, palpándolos. En ese momento un leve sonido en la puerta hizo a todos girarse, William estaba en el umbral de la habitación jadeando por la carrera y con la medicina en la mano.

- Ah, se ha dado mucha prisa – le dijo el doctor girándose hacia él y quitándose estetoscopio – esa medicina le ayudará a respirar mejor

- ¿Pero que es lo que tiene, doctor? – preguntó una preocupada Joyce llevándose la mano al pecho, el doctor se giró hacia la joven y le hizo un gesto a la enfermera Calendar.

- Salgamos fuera – dijo Giles empujando delicadamente a la mujer, los dos jóvenes, salieron tras ellos, en el pasillo, los tres volvieron la vista hacia el doctor interrogantes.

- Anne tiene gripe – explicó el doctor, la señora Summers volvió a llevarse la mano al pecho asustada, Liam posó su mano en el hombro para apoyarla – es probable que la llevara incubando algún tiempo, pero esa carrera ha empeorado su estado. No, tranquila, no se alarme, señora – dijo Giles al ver la cara de Joyce – tendrán que vigilarla 24h, hacerle tomar mucho liquido, darle la medicina que William ha traído cada 6 horas. Aplíquele compresas de agua fría y si la fiebre sube mucho, métala en la bañera con agua fría. Lo importante es vigilarla, si la cosa evoluciona bien, se recuperará en un par de días, pero si no la vigilan podría coger una pulmonía y eso sería mucho más complicado.

- Gra…gracias – tartamudeó la señora Summers apabullada

- No se preocupe, doctor Giles, la mantendremos vigilada, haremos turnos – contestó William, haciendo que todos volvieran la vista hacia él

- No…no, por dios - contestó la señora Summers agarrando el brazo del joven – William no puedo dejarte hacer eso, ya has hecho demasiado comprando esa medicina y tu madre no está bien, también a ella hay que cuidarla.

- La enfermera Calendar se quedará a cuidar a mi madre, Joyce – dijo William volviéndose hacia la mujer – nosotros tres haremos turnos para vigilar a Buffy ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero…- volvió a decir la señora Summers

- Nada de peros – le cortó William – y trasladaremos a Buffy a la habitación azul, allí hay más espacio y estará más cómoda

- E…está bien – concluyó la mujer.

- Me pasaré mañana por la mañana, para ver a las dos – intervino Giles

- Gracias, doctor – dijo William, dándole la mano, Liam le imitó, y poco después el doctor se marchó y los tres, junto con la señorita Calendar se repartieron las tareas del cuidado de las dos enfermas.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Enferma, 2ª parte**

(4 días después, 6.30 a.m.)

William, sentado en el sillón junto a la cama, estrujaba un paño sobre la palangana y lo dejaba delicadamente sobre la frente de Buffy.

Como cada mañana desde que Buffy enfermó, se había despertado hacía un rato para relevar a Liam de su turno de vigilancia. Habían repartido en tres las horas del día, él vigilaba a la joven desde primeras horas de la mañana hasta la hora del té, cuando la señora Summers le relevaba, para que pudiera pasar la tarde con su madre, Joyce se quedaba hasta la media noche y Liam la cuidaba durante la madrugada.

Habían sido unos días completamente agotadores, sobre todo los dos primeros, en los que el cuerpo de Buffy ardía de fiebre y sólo se calmaba durante un par de horas, después de un baño prácticamente helado. Durante todo este tiempo, la chica había permanecido sumida en la inconsciencia, un par de veces se incorporó de la cama abriendo los ojos, algunas de ellas gritando, pero no era consciente de si misma, la fiebre la hacia delirar, hablaba de cosas sin sentido, chillaba y volvía a caer en un profundo sueño febril.

Incluso estando tan enferma, una tarde trató de salir de la cama perturbada por sus alucinaciones, e hizo falta la fuerza de Liam y William para poder detenerla, Buffy parecía haber sacado una enorme fuerza física de su débil cuerpo para resistirse a los dos jóvenes, que tuvieron que emplear todas sus fuerzas para mantenerla en la cama.

Durante los primeros días la fiebre era tan alta y la chica respiraba con tanta dificultad que todos llegaron a temer por su vida, incluso el doctor Giles estuvo a punto de tirar la toalla cuando la fiebre llegó hasta los 41ºC durante la tarde del segundo día. Nada parecía calmar la infección de su cuerpo, y la tos era tan fuerte, que a veces la joven se ponía roja por la falta de aire.

Milady Anne había mejorado lo suficiente para interrogar al doctor cada vez que este iba a visitar a Buffy. Giles le había prohibido que se acercara a la joven, porque la gripe podía ser fatal para su cuerpo enfermo, pero Anne oía perfectamente las toses y a veces incluso los gritos delirantes de la joven, que sacudían el alma de todos los habitantes de la casa.

Anne se sentía tan impotente, que únicamente lograba pasar el día rezando porque la chica se recupera pronto, insegura de que, si el Señor decidía llevarse a la alegre y despreocupada rubia, los demás habitantes de la casa lograran resistir al golpe de su pérdida. Cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad, los rezos de la mujer se volvían más fervorosos.

Pero la enfermedad de Buffy no solo caló hondo en los habitantes de la residencia Hambelton, los criados de los Grafton, en especial Cordelia y Willow, siguieron con impaciencia cada novedad que había sobre la enfermedad de su amiga.

Los hijos de los Grafton, también se sintieron consternados por la noticia de la grave enfermedad que sufría la joven criada, y observaron de primera mano los estragos que estaba haciendo en los que se encargaban de cuidarla, la señora Summers siempre cuidadosa y diligente, se equivocaba con frecuencia en sus tareas domesticas y lucia unos terribles ojos rojos e hinchados a todas horas, Liam tenia la sombra de una barba no afeitada y había descuidado su ropa y su higiene, las tremendas ojeras de William denotaban que él, tampoco lo estaba pasando nada bien y el humor, si cabe, aun más distraído que de costumbre, empezaron a preocupar seriamente a Xander. Si la pequeña Buffy no empezaba a mejorar pronto, sus dos amigos también caerían enfermos.

Sin embargo, y en contra de todo pronóstico Buffy mejoró. Durante el mediodía del tercer día la fiebre disminuyó, su pulso se volvió más calmado y la falta de aire menos trabajosa.

La casa entera suspiró de alivio ante la mejoría. Pero aunque los efectos de la gripe habían disminuido considerablemente, Buffy aun seguía inconsciente y lo que en un principio pareció una mejoría, volvía a tener a todo el mundo en tensión.

El doctor Giles estaba preocupado porque la alta fiebre que la joven había padecido, podía haberla dejado en coma, de forma que, en cuanto tenía un rato libre se pasaba por la casa para examinar a la muchacha y volvía a salir con un gesto aun más apesadumbrado.

---------------

Buffy emitió un pequeño gemido y William se giró hacia ella, observándola durante un rato para confirmar que desgraciadamente seguía dormida, retiró el paño de su frente y volvió a introducirlo en la palangana para mojarlo, lo escurrió y tras humedecerle un poco la cara, volvió a dejarlo sobre su frente. Un nuevo quejido, volvió a llamar la atención del joven que la observó de nuevo con atención.

- ¿Buffy? – se atrevió preguntar en voz baja, la joven se movió un poco y William se sobresaltó - ¿Buffy? – preguntó esta vez más alto mientras tomaba su mano entre las suyas, llevó su mano izquierda a la cara y la posó sobre su mejilla, la rubia movió casi imperceptiblemente la cabeza para acercarse más a la suave caricia. Sin soltarla William se levantó del asiento y se arrodilló junto a la cama. - ¿Buffy puedes oírme? – preguntó a la vez que acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de la chica y apretaba su mano ligeramente. La joven movió la cabeza levemente y sus parpados se movieron aunque no se abrieron. William estuvo seguro entonces, de que Buffy estaba más cercana a la consciencia de lo que lo había estado cualquiera de los días pasados y no desistió en su empeño de lograr una reacción por parte de ella.

- Buffy, luv, se que me estas oyendo – dijo William con voz nerviosa, mientras mojaba la cara de la chica con el lienzo – Buff, abre lo ojos, si alguien puede hacerlo esa eres tú – murmuró emocionado intentando hacerla reaccionar, la rubia se removió y sus ojos pestañearon brevemente, al verlo William dio un salto en el sitio y la llamó aun con más intensidad - ¿Buffy? Buffy, por favor… - susurró el joven después de un rato en el que ella se mantuvo inmóvil, decepcionado apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama, al lado de ella, manteniendo su mano sujetada por la suya.

- Hmmm…Wi… ¿Will? – preguntó una voz baja y ronca, momentos mas tarde. William levantó su cabeza, igual que si hubiera sido accionado por un resorte, para clavar la vista en la pálida y demacrada, aunque despierta, cara de la chica, que le ofrecía una mirada confusa.

- ¿Bu…ffy? – preguntó él con voz trémula, temiendo que aquello fuera solo una mala jugada de su mente cansada.

- ¿Qué... – Buffy se aclaró su ronca voz, antes de continuar – qué pasa…?

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó él llevándose una mano a su cabeza para echarse el pelo hacia atrás

- William… ¿qué haces aqu-

Antes de que la chica pudiera acabar la pregunta, el cuerpo del joven cayó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras soltaba exclamaciones de alegría contra su pelo.

Buffy se quedó tan sorprendida por la inesperada y repentina muestra de afecto del reservado joven, que no se atrevió a moverse. Pero cuando fue consciente del cuerpo duro de William pegado contra el suyo y de su aliento en su cuello, Buffy se estremeció y notó como su rostro empezaba arder y se coloreaba como la grana.

William sin embargo, estaba tan emocionado que no se dio cuenta del estado de la chica, cuando dejo un rápido beso en su frente y salió corriendo llamando a Liam a gritos por el pasillo. Buffy oyó varias voces y pasos apresurados por las escaleras, mientras llevaba su mano temblorosa hasta su frente y rozaba aturdida, la piel que había sido tocada por los labios de William.

_Continuará... _


	6. Flor de un día

_Es pronto para poner otro capitulo, pero tenia un rato libre ahora y si no luego no se cuando podré volver a pasarme para dejar el capitulo. Asi que aquí os lo dejo. Espero que os guste, aunque probablemente haya alguien que no os caiga precisamnete bien ; )_

_Ah, gracias por leeer y dejar reviews _

_**Disclaimer**: en este capitulo hay fragmentos extraidos literalmente de capitulo de la quinta temporada de Buffy, Fool for love._

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Flor de un día**

Dos semanas más tarde Buffy se encontraba en la habitación de Milady Anne, leyendo en voz alta junto al fuego. Aunque se sentía perfectamente, el doctor Giles le había prohibido que se esforzara mucho, de forma que Buffy estaba retomando sus tareas poco a poco.

Por las tardes, después de tomar el té, subía a la habitación de Milady y le leía el libro de aquel desdichado chico de Oliver Twist, después de cada capitulo la señora y ella comentaban las peripecias de Oliver, otras veces, Milady le pedía que le mostrara bocetos de las revistas para ver las ultimas tendencias de moda. Aunque la Señora ya casi no salía debido a su enfermedad, siempre había sido una mujer muy elegante, a la que muchas damas de la alta sociedad envidiaban por su porte y su buen gusto.

Buffy asentía fervientemente, mientras la señora hablaba sobre los últimos estilos, absorbiendo todo lo que la mujer mayor decía, como si fuera un profeta de la moda. Lo más probable era que ella nunca pudiera tener uno de esos hermosos y recargados vestidos que lucían las mujeres de las revistas, pero su imaginación podía hacerlo por ella, creando faustuosos bailes en los que ella era la chica más envidiada o era presentada a la Reina recibiendo humildemente sus elogios.

En uno de esos bailes se encontraba, mientras Milady admiraba un boceto sobre una blusa con adornos en terciopelo azul, cuando la puerta de la salita se abrió y William apareció en el umbral, para observar con una sonrisa divertida a las dos 'Annes'.

- ¿Cómo se encuentran mis chicas favoritas? – preguntó el joven entrando en la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, las dos mujeres levantaron la cabeza al oírle.

- Will, cariño – dijo Milady mientras su hijo cruzaba la habitación hacia ellas - ¿Has vuelto a beber demasiado jerez con el hijo de los Grafton? – el hombre alzo una ceja interrogativo - ¿Dónde ves tú dos chicas? – preguntó su madre con una sonrisa

- Pues… aquí veo una – dijo William acercándose a Buffy y posando su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando con ternura su cabello, luego se acercó a su madre dejando un beso sobre su cabello rubio, salpicado de hilos plateados – y aquí otra – terminó con una sonrisa, arrodillándose a la altura de su madre que acarició el dorso de su mano con cariño

- Ay hijo, eres demasiado galante – dijo Milady con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo habéis pasado la tarde? – preguntó William mirando a su madre y desviando su vista luego hacia Buffy

- Oh, muy entretenidas – respondió la mujer mayor con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia la doncella – Buffy me ha leído otro capitulo de la obra de Sir Dickens, ese joven Twist es un pilluelo de cuidado – comentó Milady, provocando una sonrisa de su hijo, que dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia la jovencita, Buffy sostuvo su mirada un segundo y luego bajó la cabeza sonrojada – Vaya no sabia que era tan tarde – comentó la señora mirando el reloj de la repisa de la chimenea, Buffy lo observó y se puso en pie, disculpándose, para irse a servir la cena y salió apresuradamente del cuarto. Cerrando la puerta se apoyó ella, soltó un leve suspiro, mientras una sonrisa risueña se expandía por su rostro, después dejó el libro en la biblioteca y bajó corriendo a la cocina.

------

Después de servir la cena y ayudar a su madre a recoger y lavar a la vajilla, Buffy se quitó el delantal y la cofia, iba a subir a su cuarto, pero al pasar por la puerta trasera se quedó observando el farolillo que había en el jardín.

Hacía un par de días que no nevaba y la nieve había desaparecido, decidida a respirar un poco de aire fresco, la joven cogió un amplio chal de lana verde oscuro y se envolvió con él, abriendo la puerta y saliendo al jardín.

Buffy dio una honda bocanada del frío aire londinense y comenzó a pasear lentamente por el camino de grava que atravesaba el jardín lleno de rosales, brezos y caléndulas, en la parte izquierda había dos macizos de lilas que su madre plantó hacía unos años, el camino terminaba en un pequeño estanque que la propia Milady Anne había construido cuando compraron la casa, ella misma había plantado los nenúfares, las matas de iris que lo bordeaban y los dos alisos que ahora eran altos como columnas, no muy lejos del estanque estaba el arbusto de moras, que cada año daba unos deliciosos frutos a principios del verano.

Buffy sacó la bolsa de papel que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su falda y lo abrió, tomando un puñado de su interior, lo vertió en el estanque, donde al instante, decenas de peces de colores salieron a la superficie para ir en su busca. La joven se sentó en el borde del estanque, con la vista perdida, lanzando cada cierto tiempo pequeños puñados de pan al fondo del estanque. Estaba tan ensimismada que ni si quiera vio la figura que estaba sentada en el banco, escribiendo, y que cuando ella apareció, dejó de lado su cuaderno para observarla, aprovechando su, al parecer, invisibilidad.

Buffy se giró al escuchar un ruido de gravilla a su izquierda, detrás de ella, William la observaba fijamente, sentado en el banco de madera blanca, con una pluma a su lado y su cuaderno de piel negra en el regazo, nerviosamente, Buffy se puso de pie de un salto y William más calmado, la imitó con una sonrisa.

- Lo…Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – tartamudeó la joven con nerviosismo

- Ya lo he visto – respondió el sosegado, dando un paso hacia ella, después de coger sus utensilios de escritura.

- De verdad que lo siento, te he… molestado ¿verdad? – dijo ella haciendo una mueca

- No, por supuesto que no – contestó él con una sonrisa apacible – intentaba terminar un poema, pero estoy un poco falto de inspiración – explicó con haciendo un gesto de molestia.

- Vaya, entonces… ¿estas escribiendo algo nuevo? – preguntó ella, William asintió mientras caminaba hasta ponerse a su lado, frente al estanque - ¿Te molestaría…me lo leerías? – preguntó ella tímidamente, bajando la mirada hacia los peces del estanque, él la miro un poco nervioso

- Es que…bueno,… aun no esta terminada – se excusó el joven.

- Ah… - fue lo único que Buffy acertó a decir sin levantar la vista.

- Cuando la acabe te la leeré – dijo él volviéndose para mirarla, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron él la sonrió – ya sabes, que tu y mi madre sois mis mejores oyentes – ella sonrió a su vez – y ¿qué es lo que haces tu a estas horas, en el jardín? – preguntó William cayendo de pronto en lo raro de la hora y del lugar

- Pues…solo pasear…supongo que…vagar un poco entre la naturaleza - respondió ella despacio, William asintió y los dos se quedaron con la mirada fija en el estanque.

------

(Dos días después)

Liam estaba terminando de aparejar el carruaje pequeño, cuando William apareció en la cochera vestido con ropa de montar, similar a la de Liam pero obviamente más cara y elegante.

- ¿Crees que encontraremos buenas yeguas en el establo del señor Patterson? – preguntó el recién llegado

- Oz me ha dicho que tienen las mejores del condado – dijo Liam incorporándose y sacudiéndose la suciedad de las manos – bueno creo que ya podemos irnos.

William se subió al asiento delantero y tomó las riendas del único caballo que llevaban, mientras Liam abría las puertas de la cochera, el joven Hambleton azuzó levemente al caballo, guiándole fuera de la casa, hasta detenerse en la calle frente a la puerta principal, allí esperó a que Liam le alcanzará y se sentara a su lado en la pequeña calesa. no era un medio de transporte muy adecuado para el mes de noviembre, pero teniendo en cuenta que iban a volver a caballo, era la más ligera, la dejarían en los establos y algún trabajador del señor Patterson la llevaría a la casa más tarde. Un momento antes de salir, la puerta principal se abrió y Buffy abrigada con grueso chal y portando una pequeña cesta, se acercó a ellos corriendo, y le tendió la pequeña cesta a Liam, que frunció el ceño confuso.

- Mamá os ha preparado un poco de pastel de carne, pudding y una botella de cerveza – dijo Buffy recuperando el aliento y abrazándose a si misma con el chal. William y Liam se dieron una mirada y luego se volvieron hacia Buffy que se encogió de hombros, haciéndoles entender que no tenia nada que ver con la preparación de la cesta, su hermano dejó la cesta entre medias de él y William con un resoplido molesto

- Pues…mmmhh…dile a tu madre que…gracias – respondió William con un gesto. Buffy asintió y Liam agitó las riendas poniendo al caballo en marcha, la chica esperó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista y entonces entró en la casa.

------

William y Liam habían estado viendo caballos durante toda la mañana, al final el joven Hambleton se había decidido por una yegua percherón de color gris claro y un joven caballo hunter muy ágil para la caza, de cuerpo castaño, crin y cola negras. Los dos jóvenes comieron la cesta de Joyce cerca del establo, acompañados por uno de los capataces de la finca. Después decidieron que en lugar de dejar el carruaje allí, amarrarían a la yegua junto a su vieja yegua rojiza y Liam las llevaría de vuelta, mientras William volvería cabalgando sobre el joven caballo.

En un principio el animal no parecía muy conforme con su nuevo jinete, pero tras un rato de caricias calmadas que el joven le dedicó, el caballo se relajó y William lo llevó al trote la mayor parte del camino, sin embargo a las entradas de la ciudad, tuvo la excitante y arriesgada idea de forzar al caballo hasta el galope, y así lo hizo. Atravesó al galope la zona obrera del East End, hacia su residencia en el distrito del West End cerca de Hyde park.

Al cruzar el río, esquivó de milagro un par de carruajes, en uno de ellos una mujer joven se asomó por la ventana del coche insegura de haber contemplado lo que creía, movida por la curiosidad, la ocupante del carruaje, ordenó al cochero que siguiera al caballo castaño.

William redujo la velocidad paulatinamente según se acercaba a su casa hasta pasear tranquilamente, mientras montaba se fijó en el escaparate de una nueva librería, sabiendo que aun le sobraría tiempo hasta que Liam pudiera alcanzarle, desmontó del caballo y le tendió las riendas a un conductor de un carruaje al tiempo que le lanzaba unas monedas.

Diez minutos después William salía de la tienda con dos nuevos ejemplares bajo el brazo y se dirigía a su caballo, frunció el entrecejo al ver que el cochero había desaparecido y que en su lugar una figura femenina con un abrigo color rojo hasta los pies, sobrero y guantes a juego, acariciaba la cabeza del animal mientras sostenía las riendas con la otra mano.

- Ehmm…disculpe – dijo William acercándose al caballo, pero se calló en cuanto la mujer se giró dedicándole una sonrisa - ¿Ce…Cecily?

- William – dijo ella arrastrando las silabas deliberadamente – Que placer tan inesperado…

- ¿si? – fue lo único que atino a preguntar el joven

- Bueno, en realidad… te mentiría si no te dijera que te he visto cabalgar desde dos calles más atrás y he decido apearme a saludarte – mintió la mujer morena con una sonrisa peripuesta – No sabía que montaras…William

- Bueno…no…no lo hago muy a menudo…aunque, mmmh bueno, es una de mis pasiones – se explicó él con evidente nerviosismo, terminando la frase con una tímida sonrisa

- ¿Y… el caballo es tuyo? – preguntó la mujer sonriéndole coquetamente mientras acariciaba al animal

- Pues sí, aunque acabo de adquirirlo….mmmhh…tal vez te parezca atrevido, pero…me preguntaba… si querrías venir a montar un día, conmigo – preguntó William inseguro, la mujer le miró con la cabeza inclinada meditando la propuesta.

- _Quizás me haya equivocado con él…, puede que al fin y al cabo no sea tan estúpido como parece a simple vista. E indudablemente sigue siendo uno de los aristócratas mejor posicionados y adinerados del país _– pensó la mujer, luego asintió delicadamente – me encantaría, William… ¿Qué tal el jueves por la tarde? Aunque…mi caballo tiene un casco herido

- Podrías venir a mi residencia. Tenemos varios caballos de monta, además de este – respondió rápidamente William, con una sonrisa reluciente y esperanzada

- De acuerdo – dijo ella con una sonrisa y un leve asentimiento – nos vemos pasado mañana entonces – y sin más se dio la vuelta y subió a su carruaje que partió al instante.

- ¿Era el hijo de Milady Hambleton, la duquesa de Dorset? - preguntó una mujer algunos años mayor que engalanada en un costoso vestido, estaba sentada en frente de Cecily, la aludida asintió – Vaya, entonces¿al fin has decido hacerme caso y echarle el lazo?

- Lo estoy meditando, madre – respondió la mujer con aire distraído.

- Es uno de los mejores partidos del país, Cecily – expuso Lady Ashworth.

- Y también de los más aburridos y patéticos – replicó la joven con aire molesto.

- Hija, no estas buscando un amor platónico, si no un marido – explicó la mujer mayor – y un buen marido solo necesita dos cosas, un buen titulo nobiliario y una cartera abundante y éste tiene ambas. Si te aburre, búscate un amante o dos, cuantos prefieras – concluyó Lady Ashworth con un golpe de su abanico y una sonrisa que en seguida se le contagió a su hija.

------

(Noche siguiente, residencia de los Hambleton)

- Oh, Buffy, estás aquí – dijo William acercándose al estanque con paso apresurado y su libreta de piel negra en una mano

- ¿Me estabas buscando? – preguntó Buffy confundida mientras se giraba hacia él, con las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho agarrando con fuerza el grueso chal de lana.

- Si, te buscaba – dijo William recuperando el aliento – ¿te acuerdas de la poesía que te hable?

- ¿La que tenías a medias? – preguntó la joven estrechando los ojos.

- La misma, acabo de terminarla – dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¿En serio? – contestó ella sonriendo en respuesta, él asintió haciendo un gesto con la libreta.

- Si te la leo… ¿me darás tu sincera opinión? – preguntó William.

- Claro – respondió ella con una tímida sonrisa, él le sonrió abiertamente y la joven se ruborizó, bajando la cabeza se dirigió al banco de madera y se sentó. Oyó como William aclaraba su voz y se disponía a leer abriendo su libreta y caminando por el paseo de grava del jardín.

- _"Todavía su olor, la hace demorar,_

_pintando cuadros en mi mente,_

_Sus ojos, cuencos de miel,_

_Arpas de ángeles, su risa._

_Oh alondra, concédeme una señal,_

_si ésta es la flecha de Cupido,_

_escucha, alondra, su nombre ha sido dicho._

_Cecily se desprende, de entre su pequeño pico."_

William se giró hacia Buffy con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro, tras acabar de leer, sin embargo, la joven tenia la cabeza agachada y su rostro estaba oculto entre las sombras de la noche.

En realidad, Buffy solo intentaba encontrar las fuerzas para guardar su compostura, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza hasta el punto de sentir el sabor de su propia sangre, intentaba por todos los medios contener las lagrimas de ira y vergüenza que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos, desde el momento en que William había pronunciado el nombre de Cecily – _cielos, odio a esa mujer_ – gritó su mente, mientras pestañeaba intentado hacer desaparecer las lagrimas de sus ojos - _¿Cómo… cómo he podido ser tan tonta? Él jamás se fijará en mi…nunca_ – un sollozo pugnó por escaparse de su garganta, ante sus aciagos pensamientos _– Es hora de que crezcas Buffy, y dejes de soñar con que el príncipe azul se enamorara de ti… nunca habrá un príncipe azul y para él no eres más que la criada, solo puede verte como una hermana, nunca irá más allá, nunca._

- ¿Buffy? – preguntó William, acercándose a ella, al ver que no decía nada, alargó su mano hacia ella, pero antes de que pudiera tocarla ella levantó la cabeza de golpe apartándose de él - ¿Tan mala es la poesía? – preguntó con algo de miedo, Buffy giró la cabeza para no tener que afrontar su mirada.

- Es preciosa, William – dijo ella con voz trémula, tomando aire se levantó sin mirarle y murmuró – espero que la señorita Ashworth sepa apreciarla – Y con esto comenzó a andar, pero el joven, confuso, se acercó y la tomó del brazo girándola hacia él.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó extrañado por su comportamiento, William se sorprendió al observar su rostro, sus ojos pardos brillaban acuosos y su labio inferior temblaba – Estas sangrando – murmuró el joven al notar una gota de sangre que manaba de sus labios, pero al extender su mano hacia Buffy ella se encogió como si temiera su contacto, para después salir corriendo hacia la casa sin decir una palabra, William la miró boquiabierto - ¿Qué demonios me he perdido? – se preguntó en voz alta.

------

A la mañana siguiente Buffy lucia unas tremendas ojeras que delataban su falta de descanso, aprovechando que ahora dormía sola, había pasado gran parte de la noche leyendo a la luz de la única vela que tenía en su cuarto. Hizo todas sus tareas con diligencia aunque su humor alegre había desaparecido, lo que en seguida notaron tanto Liam como Milady.

A primera hora de la tarde llamaron a la puerta, cuando Liam abrió, le pareció empezar a comprender el humor de su hermana, el joven moreno usó el intercomunicador de la escalera para avisar a William de que su visita había llegado, mientras tanto hizo esperar a la joven aristócrata en el recibidor, de manera que pudo observarla tranquilamente.

La joven morena, llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño alto, bajo un sombrero de copa negro con una cinta verde oliva y una larga pluma de faisán, una chaqueta de grandes botones en el mismo tono de verde, que se ceñía al cuerpo y se ampliaba en la cadera, bajo la falda a juego, asomaban las botas de montar, en una mano llevaba una fusta de cuero y en la otra unos guantes de ante. Cecily se giró hacia él dirigiéndole una mirada altanera, al ser consciente de la observación a la que estaba siendo sometida. Liam desvió la mirada con un resoplido, al tiempo que se giraba a la puerta de los criados para encontrarse con su hermana que llevaba un cubo de agua y varios trapos para limpiar la balaustrada de las escaleras.

Al principio Buffy observó a la intrusa con sorpresa, luego cuando Cecily le dirigió una mirada condescendiente, alzó la cabeza y con paso orgulloso se dirigió hacia las escaleras sin mirarla. Sentada en los escalones, observó con tristeza como William bajaba alegre y saludaba a la mujer, ofreciéndole galantemente su brazo que ella en seguida tomó y con una sonrisa arrogante dirigida a ambos criados, salió por la puerta principal acompañada de William.

Buffy había mantenido su mirada de desprecio mientras ella estuvo en el vestíbulo, sin embargo en cuanto ambos salieron, la cara de la rubia se ensombreció por la tristeza y de nuevo se vio luchando contra sus lagrimas, mientras limpiaba el pasamanos con excesiva fuerza.

Liam que no había pasado nada por alto, observó a su hermana. Siempre había desaprobado los sentimientos que Buffy tenía hacia William, pero al igual que ella, aquella joven señorita Ashworth le parecía uno de los seres más retorcidos que había tenido la desgracia de conocer, en un breve signo de apoyo hacia su hermana, Liam poso su mano en su pequeño hombro, hasta que ella asintió, entendiendo el gesto.

_Continuará... _


	7. Preguntas y Respuestas

_Hey ¿qué tal? Aquí os dejo otro capitulo, a ver como sigue la cosa con la vibora de Cecily y el pobre de William que está un pelin atontado ; ) Y ya sabeís R&R _

_Disclaimer: En este capitulo hay dialogos tomados integramente del capitulo 'Fool for love' de la quinta temporada de Buffy, que por supuesto no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Preguntas y respuestas**

Una noche, dos semanas después, Buffy estaba sentada en el columpio con aspecto abatido. Sobre su uniforme azul marino, llevaba puesto su abrigo y sobre sus piernas, encogidas en el asiento, una manta de pacthwork, que su madre había hecho el año pasado. Entre sus manos sostenía una taza de cacao intacta, a sus pies los dos pointers le hacían compañía.

La joven observaba el estanque, admirando cada pequeño detalle, sin embargo su mente no estaba en el jardín. Una y otra vez traía recuerdos, imágenes y sonidos que no quería ver, pero que volvían a su cabeza a cada instante. Cada visita de Cecily, cada sonrisa ladina y calculada que exhibía, cada mirada altanera que había dedicado a ella o su hermano, cada sonrisa estúpida de William, las miradas cómplices y las risas afectadas.

Buffy frunció el ceño, como la odiaba, tanto, que podía sentir el rencor deslizándose por sus venas. ¿Por qué Will no era capaz de ver lo que todos los demás veían? Buffy desvió su mirada hacia sus manos, al oír un ruido. Mientras pensaba en aquella mujer, sus manos involuntariamente habían asido la taza tan fuerte que había roto el asa, la rubia dio un hondo suspiro de desasosiego, mientras observaba la pieza de cerámica en la palma de su mano. Al instante los dos perros hocicaban bajo su brazo, preguntando con sus gestos cual era el pesar que le afligía. Buffy sonrió tristemente, separando su brazo del cuerpo, levantó su mano para acariciar las cabezas de los cánidos.

Dejando la taza en el suelo, se levantó y dobló la manta dejándola sobre el columpio, cogió su chal, poniéndoselo sobre el abrigo y suspiró mientras empezaba a caminar por el jardín. Los únicos sonidos que la acompañaban eran, el ruido de la grava cuando pisaba, y el continuado murmullo del agua cayendo por la pequeña cascada del estanque. Buffy observó sus propias bocanadas blancas de vaho, el estanque pronto se congelaría.

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no oyó las risas dentro de la casa que se encaminaban hacia el jardín, hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Buffy se giró sobresaltada al oír la puerta de la salita que daba al jardín, por suerte para ella, ni William, ni su acompañante podían verla desde allí pues los rosales la ocultaban. Nerviosa, giró en torno a ella, no podía ir a la puerta de la salita sin cruzarse con ellos, ni salir por el portón del jardín hacia la calle sin que la vieran, así que procurando no hacer ruido se dirigió al rincón izquierdo, donde estaba la puerta de la cocina que daba al jardín, el problema es que aquella puerta no se abría casi nunca, por lo que chirriaba de un modo horrible. Sin ninguna forma de salir de allí, sin ser vista ni oída, lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse agazapada en el escalón de la puerta de la cocina, con las piernas encogidas y sujetando a los perros, para que no se escaparan de su lado.

Jack gruñó poniéndose de pie, listo para atacar, de modo que Buffy lo abrazó contra si para intentar calmarle, al parecer tampoco a los perros les gustaba esa mujer.

La rubia, aprovechándose de escondite, levantó la mirada para observar a los recién llegados, William, con uno de sus trajes color beige bajo su abrigo marrón, le daba la espalda, Cecily estaba de cara a ella, así que pudo observarla detenidamente: ataviada con un vestido de noche color salmón y unas desorbitadas mangas abullonadas de color naranja, rematado con cintas y lazos, por encima del cual portaba una capa negra adornada con pieles de zorro.

Buffy no pudo reprimir sus deseos de tirar de las pieles del animal, alrededor de la garganta de la morena hasta ver su cara de color púrpura – bueno, al menos, en su imaginación.

Poco después, William empezó a hablar, aunque Buffy solo era capaz de entender algunas palabras sueltas, observaba con cuidado cada uno de los gestos y sonrisas que Cecily hacía. Will, por su parte, parecía tenso – Buffy siempre le llamaba Will en sus pensamientos, como un apelativo cariñoso del que nadie más podía disfrutar – los hombros rígidos y la cabeza gacha, hicieron que Buffy agudizara su vista y su oído, algo que tal vez hubiera preferido no hacer, pues lo siguiente que vio fue a Will tomar con exquisita delicadeza las manos de Cecily entre las suyas.

La cara de Buffy se contrajo en una mueca de dolor, mientras en su interior un dolor punzante se propagó en su pecho y su estomago. Aunque no quería verles, al parecer sus ojos se negaban a cerrarse o a apartarse de la pareja, así que pudo seguir observando como William se acercaba a la morena con la cabeza ladeada, mientras ella le sonreía y después, solo aquellas tres palabras.

El corazón de la joven agazapada entre las sombras del jardín, dejó de latir…un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos…y en contra de los deseos de su dueña el latido volvió, furioso y alterado, palpitando en su pecho, obligándola a jadear en busca de aire. Temblorosa y desorientada, Buffy se levantó, se giró, abrió la puerta y entró en la casa. Igual que una autómata, subió las escaleras hasta el altillo, donde abrió la puerta de su cuarto, pasó como un fantasma entre los escasos muebles, sin detenerse a mirar el reflejo pálido y mortecino que le devolvía el espejo, se tumbó en la cama y esperó…

Esperó a las lágrimas que se negaban a acudir a sus ojos, o quizás a una muerte piadosa, rápida e indolora, sin embargo ninguna de las dos apareció. Ni tan si quiera el sueño reparador con el que podría haber fingido al despertar que todo había sido una pesadilla, al contrario. Pasó toda la noche vestida, tumbada boca arriba observando el techo, horas interminables hasta que los primeros rayos de sol entraron por su ventana, mientras su cabeza repetía una y otra vez la fatídica pregunta: _¿Quieres casarte conmigo?_

**---O---**

(Cuatro noches después)

Buffy llevaba cuatro días sin apenas dormir o comer, trabajando y viviendo como siempre, pero sintiendo como si no fuera ella la que hacía todas esas cosas, como si alguien dirigiera su cuerpo en lugar de ella. Sin embargo, los suplicios no habían hecho más que comenzar. Lo más difícil iba a ser soportar esta noche, los Ashworth venían a cenar, una cena intima pero formal, por lo que tanto ella, como su madre y su hermano habían pasado todo el día limpiando, ordenando, abrillantando la plata y cocinando.

Hacía más de una hora que todo estaba casi a punto, así que su madre los había mandado arriba a cambiarse de uniforme. Liam reemplazó su habitual uniforme de chaqueta azul marina y pantalones negros, por el que en su día había sido en uniforme de mayordomo de su padre, la pulcra camisa blanca, la pajarita y el chaleco blanco, la ajustada levita negra y los pantalones grises. Buffy se puso el uniforme de "gala", vestido negro con la parte superior de las mangas ligeramente abullonadas, zapatos negros en los que podía ver su reflejo, la cofia y el delantal con encajes de volantes. Una vez vestida, salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de la señora, para ayudarla a bañarse y vestirse para la cena.

---o---

Milady Anne estaba sentada frente al tocador en ropa interior y envuelta en su bata de seda gris, mientras Buffy le cepillaba el canoso cabello rubio con delicadeza, una vez desenredado, la joven empezó a peinarlo en un elaborado moño bajo que sujetaba con orquillas.

- Estas un poco pálida últimamente, Buffy ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la señora mientras la observaba en el reflejo del espejo, la chica asintió con una leve sonrisa - ¿Te agobia la cena? – volvió a preguntar Milady, observando un leve gesto de angustia en el rostro de Buffy, y ante la falta de contestación, continuó – Tranquila, a mi tampoco me hace mucha ilusión ¿sabes? La señora Ashworth no me gusta mucho. Ya se que no esta bien hablar mal de la gente, pero contigo tengo confianza – le dijo con una sonrisa que fue correspondida por la chica – La conocí hace muchos años, cuando yo estaba recién casada y ella aun se llamaba Miranda Underwood, su padre era un buen hombre, pero no nadaba en la abundancia. Era un burgués de clase media, y ella siempre quiso aspirar a más, se casó con Lord Ashworth aunque prácticamente lo detestaba y es comidilla oficial que ha tenido más de un amante – de pronto Milady Anne se llevó la mano a la boca – Discúlpame Annie, aun eres muy joven para saber de estas cosas. – la señora continuó mientras Buffy la empolvaba – El problema es… que me preocupa que su hija pueda ser como ella, y mi querido William es adorable y muy bueno, pero también demasiado ingenuo, temo que ella le haga daño – Anne hizo una pausa mientras se miraba al espejo y Buffy terminaba de ultimar su peinado – Al fin y al cabo ¿qué clase de mujer sería capaz de pedir una semana para pensarse una propuesta de matrimonio de mi hijo?

La mujer se giró al oír un ruido, para ver a Buffy pidiendo disculpas y agachándose a recoger el cepillo de plata que se había caído de entre sus manos tras la última frase de la señora, quién sonrió disimuladamente. Buffy por su parte, salió prácticamente corriendo hacia el aparador para buscar el corsé y el cubre corsé.

Veinte minutos después, Milady Anne, ataviada con un discreto vestido azul y una toquilla blanca sobre sus hombros, se perfumaba, mientras Buffy le acercaba su bastón caoba, para después ayudarla a bajar las escaleras hasta el salón, y reunirse con William que ya estaba esperando a los Ashworth allí.

---o---

Durante las semanas pasadas, Buffy había descubierto lo difícil que era aparentar estar contenta cuando en realidad se sentía bastante desdichada, sin embargo, aquella noche descubrió que no era mucho más fácil fingir estar seria, cuando en realidad te morías por reír hasta no poder más.

Liam y ella debían ocuparse de servir la copiosa cena, desde el montacargas donde Joyce subía la comida de la cocina, hasta el salón donde estaban los invitados.

A las 7 en punto Buffy entró en el salón con una bandeja de canapés de camarones en conserva, detrás de Liam que iba sirviendo el Chardonnay. Desde el principio, ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de que las dos mujeres Ashworth, eran tal para cual, igual de emperifolladas, cursis y afectadas, la pobre Buffy estuvo a punto de tropezar con la alfombra mientras miraba como Cecily cogía su copa con dos dedos y estiraba el resto con teatralidad, cuando Liam le sirvió el vino. Caminando de vuelta al elevador, Buffy no pudo contener la risa y se la contagió a Liam.

Al volver al salón, los dos hermanos evitaban mirarse mientras servían la ensalada de coles de Bruselas, aunque Liam tuvo un pequeño problemita, al ver a Lady Ashworth tomar una porción de col, pero fue capaz de disimular su jadeo risueño con un carraspeo, aunque al salir, ambos estaban muertos de risa, incluso antes de cerrar la puerta del salón.

Poco a poco, la cena se tornó cada vez más complicada para ellos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que su madre parecía haber hecho comida para un regimiento entero. A la ensalada le siguieron la crema de puerros, medallón de solomillo untado con foie-grass y recubierto de hojaldre, salmón ahumado con salsa tártara, Pudín de York y tarta de de queso con arándanos.

Para cuando terminaron de servir la cena, Buffy y Liam tenían un serio ataque de risa incontenible y bastantes agujetas provocadas por ella, dando gracias al cielo por poder bajar a la cocina mientras los invitados se retiraban a la salita a jugar al bridge.

---o---

Entre el constante traqueteo del carruaje por las calles adoquinadas, Cecily escuchaba la insustancial conversación de sus padres, hasta que ellos pusieron su atención sobre ella.

- Entonces ¿qué vas a hacer con Hambleton¿vas a aceptar? – preguntó su madre observándola

- No lo tengo claro, madre – contestó ella con un leve encogimiento de hombros

- Yo creo que es muy buen partido… ¿tu que opinas, Ernest? – preguntó Lady Ashworth volviéndose hacia su marido, quién pareció meditar durante un momento su respuesta.

- Bueno…el joven es obviamente un tonto inocentón, pero eso le suele gustar a algunas mujeres – dijo Lord Ashworth en tono despectivo – desde luego si te casas con él, podrás manejarlo a tu antojo.

- Lo sé…pero es tan…cursi y sensiblero – respondió Cecily acentuando las ultimas palabras con un gesto de disgusto.

- Los mejores matrimonios van más allá de eso, Cecily – explicó su padre severamente – el tal William no parece muy avispado, pero desciende de dos de las familias más antiguas, acaudaladas y nobles del país.

- ¿Tan buen partido es? – preguntó Cecily dudosa

- Su difunto padre era el Duque de Dorset, William es hijo único, así que heredará el titulo el año que viene, cuando cumpla los 21. Por otra parte, su madre desciende de la familia Talbot, los Condes de Shrewsbury, que aportaron al matrimonio una cuantiosa dote, además de tierras – explicó Lord Ashworth haciendo memoria.

- Si mal no recuerdo… – intervino Lady Ashworth – cuando los Condes de Shrewsbury murieron también dejaron una abundante herencia a Anne Hambleton, y eso que era su hija pequeña.

- Si, así fue – afirmó su marido – Aparte de los legados monetarios de su madre y su padre, Hambleton heredará también muchas tierras, las de Dorset, algunas en el condado de Shropshire, una residencia de veraneo en Brigton…

- También tienen una residencia en Francia – añadió Lady Ashworth

- ¿Realmente poseen tantas tierras? – preguntó Cecily desconfiada

- Si y no solo eso, también han sabido adaptarse muy bien a los nuevos tiempos – comentó su madre.

- Así es – continuó Lord Ashworth – Tienen varios negocios y compañías por todo el imperio, aquí, en Escocia, en Irlanda, también tienen varios socios norteamericanos y poseen algunos negocios muy beneficiosos en las Indias y en las colonias africanas.

- Pero…entonces ¿por qué viven tan modestamente? – preguntó Cecily – La casa tiene un ala completamente clausurada y les harían falta al menos media docena de criados más

- No lo sé, hija – admitió su madre – creo que tiene algo que ver con el estado de la Duquesa.

**---O---**

Unos días más tarde los Ashworth daban una fiesta en su casa, William esperaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la casa, componiendo una nueva poesía mientras esperaba que Cecily apareciera. Ella aun no le había dado una respuesta a su propuesta de matrimonio y William comenzaba a impacientarse. Intentaba resolver una rima que se le resistía, cuando vio bajar a Cecily acompañada de un hombre joven y bien parecido que coqueteaba con ella descaradamente, William frunció el ceño contrariado y cerrando su libreta de cuero, se levantó para acercarse a la joven morena.

- ¡Ah William! – dijo Lord Coleman cuando el joven pasó por su lado para aproximarse a Cecily – Danos tu opinión sobre la ola de desapariciones que asola nuestra ciudad¿animales o ladrones?

- Prefiero no pensar en un asunto tan siniestro, que lo haga la policía – respondió el aludido, observando a la joven Ashworth en frente suya – Yo prefiero concentrar mis energías en crear cosas hermosas – explicó haciendo un gesto con su libreta

- Vaya, bueno – dijo Lord Coleman arrebatándosela – no te excuses, William

- Ayúdanos a resolver este horrible asunto – intervino la señorita Linwood

- Cuidado – dijo William intentando recuperar su poesía y recibiendo una mirada altiva de Lord Coleman – la tinta esta húmeda – se excusó el joven – por favor, no está terminado

- No seas tímido – le contestó Lord Coleman procediendo a leer los versos:

_ Mi corazón se expande,_

_ha crecido algo en su interior_

_inspirado por tu efulgente hermosura… _

- ¿Efulgente? – preguntó Coleman provocando una carcajada general. William le arrebató la hoja avergonzado, para buscar a Cecily, que de pronto había desaparecido, pero no sin tener que escuchar las palabras crueles que los demás le dedicaban

- Y esa es una de sus mejores composiciones – dijo el barón Arlington estimulando nuevas risas

- ¿Os habéis enterado? – preguntó la señorita Linwood – Le llaman William el Sanguinario porque su poesía es sanguinariamente mala

- No me extraña – añadió Lord Coleman – prefiero que me claven un clavo de las vías del tren en la cabeza antes que escuchar su poemas…

---o---

William logró encontrar a Cecily en un lugar apartado del salón, hablando con aquel hombre de antes, los miró confusos y al final se decidió a acercarse.

- ¿Cecily? – preguntó y los dos jóvenes se volvieron hacia él. El desconocido le miró y luego se volvió de nuevo hacia Cecily con una sonrisa sardónica, la joven evitó su mirada y se acercó a William llevándoselo a una zona más apartada.

- Ellos son vulgares – se excusó William ante la joven, mientras se sentaban en un canapé – no son como tu y yo

- ¿Cómo tu y yo? – se sobresaltó Cecily – William…quiero preguntarte…tu poesía… ¿no habla de mi, verdad?

- Habla de cómo me siento – dijo el temeroso

- Pero… ¿se refiere a mí? – preguntó ella de nuevo

- Cada silaba – dijo William tomando aire para inspirarse valor

- Oh dios… - dijo ella moviéndose incomoda

- Cecily…yo… - empezó William nervioso – lo sé… es espontánea y si no es buena, piensa que son solo palabras, pero con sentimiento – respiró de nuevo antes de continuar – te quiero Cecily, y… dijiste que te pensarías…que meditarías mi propuesta, yo…creo que podríamos ser muy felices juntos – Cecily se removió de nuevo inquieta en el sofá – soy…soy un mal poeta…pero soy un buen hombre – dijo el acercándose – si pudieras esforzarte en verme…

- Te veo, William – contestó ella girándose de nuevo hacia él – eso es lo malo – el aludido la miró confundido – no significas nada para mi. Pensé que podría pasar por alto todos tus defectos. Lo patético y aburrido que me resultas, y casarme contigo porque eres uno de los solteros más ricos y de mejor posición del país – William la miraba desconcertado, incapaz de creer lo que ella decía. Cecily se levantó del sofá y le miró altivamente – Eres inferior a mi.

William salió de la casa intentando aflojar su corbata al sentir como le faltaba el aire, cogiendo su libreta, comenzó a arrancar páginas de ella y romperlas en pedazos, mientras sus lágrimas nublaban su vista, haciéndole caminar sin rumbo por las peligrosas calles de Londres.

_Continuará..._


	8. La Boca del Infierno

_¡Hola! Aqui traigo el siguiente capitulo ; ) y viene cargadito de cosas._

_A ver, a ver, Lorena y demas gente que crea que William va a encontrarse con cierta morena loca... estais en lo cierto XDDD pero tendreís que leer el capi para averiguar que pasará... O.o_

_Noelia, me alegra que te guste el fic : ) tanto William como Buffy, están de momento un poco paraditos, pero tranquila que acabaran por espabilarse ; )_

_ Bueno, espero que os guste este capi, y ya sabeis R&R_

**Warning:** Lenguaje y contenido adulto, lee bajo tu responsabilidad.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: La boca del infierno**

William había sido humillado muchas veces, no era la primera vez que aquellos mezquinos aristócratas leían versos suyos en publico para burlarse de él, ni tampoco era la primera vez que le insultaban o le despreciaban. Pero si era la primera vez que alguien jugaba con sus sentimientos, que le hería en lo más hondo de su ser, Cecily le había engañado, le había hecho creer que le importaba, incluso había aceptado invitaciones para montar, para pasear o para cenar. Y si bien había sido la primera vez, también juró que sería la última, repitiéndolo como un mantra mientras hacia pedazos todos sus poemas.

Vagando sin rumbo, concentrado solo en destrozar aquellas cuartillas, sin poder evitar que las lágrimas de humillación bañaran su rostro, llegó hasta el East End. Aquella era una zona peligrosa y más a esas horas, se paró en medio de la calle y levantó la vista para encontrarse con un desvencijado y pútrido rótulo con el nombre de un pub.

Sus lágrimas se habían agotado hacía rato y desde entonces solo sentía un calor imparable, un sentimiento de ira insólito en él. Entró en la sucia taberna llena de borrachos, con intención de aplacar esa nueva emoción que le asediaba.

William pidió una botella de licor, dejó unas libras sobre la barra y salió a la calle. Al destaparla el fuerte olor a alcohol le hizo apartar el rostro durante un segundo, después elevó la botella para observar el color ámbar casi castaño de aquel whisky barato, dudó un segundo. No estaba acostumbrado a beber, una pequeña copa de jerez de vez en cuando y una copa de borboun cuando salía con Xander, como mucho, pero entonces la voz de Cecily diciéndole que era inferior a ella retumbó en su cabeza y sin pensarlo, llevó la botella a sus labios y la inclinó. El primer torrente de licor que tocó su garganta la quemó sin compasión, pero sin embargo siguió bebiendo el amargo líquido, hasta que su estomago ardió y apartó el recipiente de sus labios. Tambaleándose logró apoyarse en una pared, conteniendo la primera arcada que le sobrevino, tomo aire y se repuso, alzando de nuevo la botella para observar cómo su contenido había disminuido hasta casi la mitad. Se separó de la pared y con paso inseguro pero decidido, se encaminó hacia el único lugar donde quería estar ahora mismo, en_ La boca del Infierno. _

Veinte minutos después, había terminado la botella de whisky y observaba con ojos algo vidriosos y la ropa desarreglada, la fachada de estilo neoclásico del edificio que tenia ante él. Desde fuera parecía como cualquier otro de los que había a lo largo de la calle, la mayoría diferentes tipos de clubes privados para hombres, sin embargo en aquel lugar no había biblioteca y nadie leía el periódico comentando con el compañero las ultimas noticias. Aquel era otro tipo de lugar.

William observó la puerta desde la calle, pintada en negro y con una aldaba que simulaba un carnero con grandes cuernos y de cuya boca salían largos colmillos, él ya había estado allí, sabía que había detrás de la puerta, pero para un nuevo visitante, aquel llamador sería una extraña llamada de atención. Con paso lento, subió los pocos escalones que llevaban hasta la puerta y golpeó con la aldaba.

A los pocos minutos la puerta se entreabrió y William pasó al interior. Bizqueó levemente unos segundos para adaptarse a la luz rojiza, tenue y proveniente en su mayor parte de barrocos candelabros ocultos bajo pantallas escarlatas, giró a su alrededor en el extraño recibidor, casi todo estaba igual que la ultima vez que había estado allí, incluso la mujer que le había invitado a entrar. Oculta tras un antifaz negro adornado con perlas, una mujer algo más baja que él y algo más mayor, esperaba su gesto para tomar su abrigo. La desconocida ataviada con un disfraz de cortesana: camisa blanca, con los brazos al aire y las mangas colgando de los antebrazos, por encima de la cual llevaba un ceñido corsé negro, a juego con los calzones de seda también negros hasta la rodilla y una sobrefalda que se abría desde la cintura hacia los lados, se acercó y le quitó el abrigo dejándolo colgado en un armario del recibidor. Después le hizo un gesto y William la siguió por varios pasillos empapelados en color rojo oscuro, finalmente se paró en una puerta negra, con una figura parecida al llamador de la entrada, solo que esta representaba claramente un demonio. La mujer esperó hasta que segundos después él asintió, ella le abrió la puerta y le dejo pasar, cerrando tras él.

El joven sonrió paseando la mirada por la habitación iluminada por algunos candelabros que dejaban ver el color azul marino del papel de la pared, también había estado aquí, cómo olvidarlo. En su 18 cumpleaños Xander y Liam le trajeron hasta aquí, solo querían mirar y la vista era sin duda espectacular. William dio un par de pasos hasta sentarse en una cómoda silla, frente a una pequeña mesa, no muy lejos del escenario. Poco después una mujer que no llevaba mucho más, aparte del corsé, las medias y una diadema de la que salían unos pequeños cuernos, se acercó hasta él, le sonrió y esperó, pidió un whisky y la mujer desapareció, pero a William no le importó mucho, su vista, igual que las de los otros hombres que estaban allí estaba fijada en el escenario. Apenas iluminado con velas negras y rojas, podían verse extraños artilugios, una cruz de madera a tamaño real estaba de pie en la pared del fondo, un cepo de madera con agujeros para las manos y la cabeza, una especie de potro de tortura, al fondo, un artilugio que sin duda le causaría espanto a cualquiera, un sarcófago de hierro vertical de unos dos metros de alto, que respondía al nombre de la Doncella de hierro. La mayoría de todas aquellas cosas eran puramente decoración, pero sin duda conseguían un ambiente aterrador.

La mujer volvió al rato con un vaso bien cargado de un whisky de buena calidad, tras entender que el joven no estaba interesado en ella, desapareció discretamente. Poco después, algunas velas se apagaron, dejando encendidas tan solo las que estaban en el escenario, en el que aparecieron dos mujeres, una de ellas llevaba sujeta a la otra, con las manos atadas a la espalda la empujaba hacia el escenario. William las observó fijamente, eran las mismas que las otras veces que había estado allí, siempre se encargaban de hacer aquel número y aun así siempre era diferente y excitante. La que iba atada llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto, contrastando con el blanco inmaculado de su antiguo vestido de estilo imperio, su rostro asustado y de alguna manera inocente llamaba poderosamente la atención. Su compañera no tenía nada que envidiarla, llevaba un corsé de cuero negro que comprimía sus senos con fuerza, unos pantalones de varón muy cortos del mismo material y color, completaban su atuendo, las medias, unas botas negras de militar, unas muñequeras y el cabello castaño oscuro peinado en una apretada cola de caballo y una fusta en su mano derecha.

La que vestía de negro empujó a la otra contra el potro, pero en lugar de tumbarla en él, la sentó de cara al selecto público, separó sus piernas y ató sus tobillos a las patas que sostenían el artilugio. Después dejándola en aquella comprometida situación comenzó a pasearse por el escenario con una sonrisa satisfecha, soltó la fusta reemplazándola por un látigo, con el que parecía disfrutar cada vez que lo sacudía estrellándolo contra el suelo, provocando algunos vítores de los hombres que estaban allí.

Media hora después la mujer del vestido blanco estaba de rodillas con las manos metidas en el cepo y la de negro la azotaba, cuando uno de los hombres que estaban sentados en las mesas, se levantó tratando de cogerle los pies a la que vestía de blanco, la mujer intentó apartar las piernas, pero el hombre aclamado por algunos de sus ebrios compañeros, volvió a intentarlo de nuevo agarrándola por los tobillos. La de negro intentó ayudar a su compañera, viéndose acosada de pronto por dos amigos del primero que la tomaron de las piernas intentado hacerla bajar mientras ella se resistía pegándoles con la fusta en las manos, lo que exaltó un poco más a los borrachos.

La mujer que servía las mesas intentó salir para avisar a alguien pero otro hombre la cogió por detrás tapándole la boca e impidiéndola gritar. William se levantó de la silla, pensando que hacer, puede que el oficio de aquellas mujeres no fuera precisamente honrado, pero obviamente ninguna de ellas estaba consintiendo el trato de aquellos hombres. El joven se acercó al escenario y tocó el brazo del hombre que se debatía agarrando los muslos de la mujer arrodillada.

- Estoy ocupado, amigo – le dijo el hombre volviéndose hacia él

- Eso ya lo veo – contestó William mirando a la asustada chica de ojos grises – pero me parece que la señorita quiere que la sueltes – El hombre le miró furioso y luego soltó una carcajada que fue secundada por sus compañeros.

- Mira, amigo, voy a hacer la vista gorda porque parece que no te hayas dado cuenta de que estás rodeado de furcias – los compañeros volvieron a reírse tras la contestación del hombre – Así que ¿porque no nos dejas tranquilos?

- Me temo que no puedo hacer eso – respondió William, su mente estaba lo suficientemente ebria para no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, así que acto seguido le metió un derechazo en plena cara.

El hombre se tambaleó soltando a la mujer que intentó apartarse de él buscando las llaves para abrir el cepo y liberarse. El desconocido se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiar la sangre que caía, después enfurecido se lanzó contra William agachando la cabeza como si fuera a embestirle, el joven se apartó justo a tiempo, propinándole un codazo en la espalda que le hizo caer contra una de las sillas, una nueva patada en el estomago le dejó fuera de combate. William se volvió entonces a sus compañeros que le miraban furiosos y se acercaban a él con gestos a amenazadores, sin embargo él sonrió cogió una botella y la estrelló contra una de las mesas, usándola como arma defensiva.

Nunca antes se había metido en una pelea como aquella, por lo que se asombró al comprobar que aquella violencia y descarga de adrenalina le encantaba. Casi con saña la emprendió con todos los que estaban allí, vapuleándoles entre risas satisfechas. Quince minutos después, con unas cuantas heridas de más, los nudillos ensangrentados, en mangas de camisa y despeinado, miraba alrededor para ver los cuerpos de sus contrincantes en el suelo. William levantó la vista al oír la puerta abrirse, al parecer en medio de la pelea una de las chicas había conseguido salir y avisar a alguien. Una mujer rubia vestida de rojo carmesí, entró escoltada por dos hombres bastante corpulentos, dio una mirada a la sala observando el destrozo y los cuerpos de varios hombres en el suelo, pasando por encima de uno de ellos sin inmutarse, levantó la vista dirigiendo una mirada fría a la chica que vestía de negro, que consolaba a otras dos.

- ¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi club, Faith? – preguntó la que obviamente debía ser la Madame

- No he sido yo ¿vale? – respondió la joven exaltada – han sido esos capullos que están por el suelo – la rubia la miró entrecerrando los ojos y pasando por encima de varios hombres se acercó a ella, pero un hombre aun de pie le impedía el paso, levantó la vista encontrándose a un magullado pero risueño William

- No me digas más ¿tu has empezado la pelea, verdad? – le dijo la mujer con aire acusador, pero antes de que el joven pudiera responder, la mujer de blanco, aun con cara asustada se acercó al borde del escenario, para mirar a la de rojo.

- No, mamá – dijo con aire infantil – el poeta nos ha salvado de los hombres malos – William se giró hacia ella, entrecerrando los ojos al oír como se refería a él, cuando se volvió la mujer de rojo, ésta le sonreía traviesa, él alzó una ceja ante el cambio tan radical.

- Vaya, así que tú las has salvado¿eh? – le dijo la mujer, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y la sonrisa de la mujer se ensanchó – entonces, supongo que debo darte las gracias – dijo tendiéndole una mano – soy Darla DeMauvaise – William tomó su mano con la suya, dudando un momento, obviamente aquel era un nombre 'artístico', al final se inclinó rozando la mano con sus labios.

- William Hambleton, un placer – contestó mirando con cierta desconfianza como ella le sonreía.

- El placer es mío – respondió Darla después de una leve inclinación – y dado que has defendido a mis chicas¿que te parece si te invito a un vaso de la mejor ginebra que hayas probado nunca? – como el joven pareció dudarlo un momento, la mujer tiró de él hacia la puerta – Faith, Dru¿por qué no venís con nosotros? – les dijo a las dos chicas volviéndose para mirarlas, ambas asintieron y los cuatro salieron de la estancia.

--------------O---------------

-

(Mañana siguiente, Residencia Hambleton)

Buffy observó el amanecer mientras se ataba los cordones de las botas apresurada, se había dormido, y su madre debía estar esperándola para darle una buena reprimenda. Saliendo de la habitación cerro la puerta y echó a correr por la escaleras de servicio, recogiéndose las faldas hasta la cocina, donde tomó aire y aparentando tranquilidad, abrió la puerta y entró.

Su madre y Liam estaban sentados a la mesa, en silencio y lo único que se oía era el tintinear de de la cucharilla moviéndose en el té de Liam, algo pasaba, eso era obvio, así que acercándose con cuidado se sentó a la mesa y esperó unos segundos, luego se volvió hacia Joyce.

- ¿Qué pasa, madre? – preguntó Buffy mirándola fijamente, Joyce levantó la vista y sonrió levemente.

- Cosas de mayores, cariño, no te preocupes – contestó poniendo una mano sobre la suya y apretándosela ligeramente

- Mamá, no soy una niña, dime que ocurre – se quejó la rubia, oyó a su madre suspirar profundamente

- ¿Recuerdas que William salió anoche a casa de Lord y Lady Ashworth? – preguntó su madre despacio, Buffy asintió nerviosa – pues…es que… aún no ha vuelto

- ¿Cómo…cómo que… no ha vuelto¿y donde está? – preguntó Buffy confundida y un poco asustada

- No lo sabemos cariño, eso estábamos pensando, si debemos ir a buscarle – contestó Joyce

- Pues…pues claro que tenemos que salir a buscarle – dijo buffy levantándose nerviosa de la mesa – y si…y ¿si le ha pasado algo?

- Cálmate Buffy, yo saldré a buscarle – dijo Liam poniéndose de pie - vosotras quedaros aquí por si vuelve o si alguien llama al teléfono – las dos mujeres asintieron, el joven les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, cogió su abrigo y salió

- ¿Y que le decimos a milady, madre? – preguntó Buffy volviéndose hacia ella que cogía las tazas y las dejaba en el fregadero

- A Milady ni palabra de esto, Annie – dijo su madre con tono serio – si pregunta por William dile que crees que sigue durmiendo, que anoche llegó muy tarde.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, jovencita, milady está muy delicada y darle un disgusto no es lo más conveniente en su estado – respondió Joyce severa, Buffy asintió y cogió la bandeja del desayuno para subírselo a la señora.

-----O----

(Residencia Hambleton, 3 de la tarde)

Liam abrió la verja y se dirigió a la puerta de servicio, había pasado toda la mañana de un lado para otro buscando a William sin resultado, no lo había encontrado y además no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde podía estar. Le había buscado en el club, en la biblioteca Británica, en algunos pubs y cafés que iban de vez en cuando y nada. Lo único que no había hecho había sido ir a las casas de los amigos de William, aunque ciertamente no es que tuviera muchos con los que se quedaría pasando la noche, Xander, y regresaba esta mañana de un viaje al campo.

Entró en la cocina, topándose enseguida con la mirada ávida de su madre e instantes después con la angustiada de su hermana que bajaba las escaleras corriendo. Liam no fue capaz de decir nada, solo movió la cabeza negativamente, observando como la preocupación creció en las dos féminas, casi tanto como en si mismo - _¿Dónde diablos estás, Will?_ – se preguntó el joven.

- Me temo que tendremos que decírselo a Milady – susurró Joyce angustiada, levantó la vista para encontrarse con las miradas preocupadas de sus hijos – venid conmigo, yo se lo diré – dijo empezando a subir las escaleras seguida de los dos jóvenes.

Al llegar a los aposentos de Milady Anne, Joyce respiró hondo y después golpeó levemente la puerta, se giró levemente para mirar a sus hijos, intentando hacerse a la idea de cómo se tomaría ella una noticia de ese tipo, cuando la voz de milady resonó al otro lado de la puerta.

Joyce abrió levemente, entró y dejó que los chicos entraran y se quedaran junto a la puerta mientras ella se adentraba hasta quedar frente a la mecedora que Milady ocupaba junto al fuego.

- ¿Sucede alguna cosa? – preguntó la mujer al ver entrar a los tres con aspecto preocupado en su habitación

- Me temo que sí, Milady – respondió Joyce bajando la mirada, se sentía impotente para decirle que William había desaparecido

- Joyce, estas asustándome – dijo la mujer dejando de lado las formalidades mientras se incorporaba en la mecedora.

- William no ha regresado a casa desde anoche – soltó Joyce de sopetón, al ver la cara de la mujer, tuvo la repentina necesidad de explicarse – Ayer salió para la fiesta de los Ashworth y aun no ha regresado. Mandé a Liam a buscarle pero no ha conseguido dar con él.

La señora Hambleton bajo la vista hacia sus temblorosa manos, el miedo y el pánico estaban empezando a aparecer, pero debía ser fuerte, si dejaba que el miedo la abrumara y William estaba en algún apuro, solo retrasaría el que le encontraran. Tragando saliva con dificultad, levantó sus ojos azules, brillantes de la emoción para mirar a los tres criados, que eran parte integrante de su familia.

- Liam… ¿hablaste con el hijo de los Grafton? – preguntó Milady, el joven negó con la cabeza

- Anoche estaba fuera de la ciudad, así que no puede estar con él – le explicó Liam

- No. Tienes razón – contestó la duquesa – pero aun así puede…, ve a verle Liam, explícale lo que sucede, tal vez sepa quien estaba invitado anoche a esa fiesta y quizás podamos averiguar algo sobre el paradero de Will.

- Si, señora – contestó el joven dando una cabezada antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

----o----

Apenas unos minutos después Liam salía de la casa y cruzaba la calle corriendo hacia el edificio de enfrente, sin parase a pensar llamó a la puerta principal y segundos después el señor Hewit, el mayordomo, abría la puerta mirándole extrañado.

- ¿Liam? – preguntó el hombre mayor

- Señor Hewit es muy importante – dijo el moreno apoyando una mano en la puerta para recuperar el aliento - Tengo que hablar con Grafton hijo – el mayordomo le miró severo pero luego asintió dejándole pasar al hall, donde Liam esperó mientras recuperaba el aliento, minutos más tarde Xander bajaba las escaleras con el mismo aire jovial de siempre.

- ¡Liam! Dime¿para que querías verme? – preguntó acercándose a él con una sonrisa

- Es por William – contestó el otro en voz baja, intentando evitar que el oído del mayordomo captara su conversación – Ha desaparecido

- ¿Desaparecido? – preguntó Xander con un gesto de extrañeza, cuando el otro asintió. Xander le hizo pasar al estudio, cruzó la estancia, se apoyó contra el escritorio y le hizo una seña para que le explicara que es lo que sucedía. Cuando Liam terminó de hablar, Xander asintió mesandose la barbilla.

- Llamaré al barón Arlington, sé que él iba a esa fiesta, quizás él sepa cuando salió William de allí o a donde fue – explicó Xander mientras daba la vuelta a la mesa, se sentaba en el sillón y cogía el auricular llevándoselo a la oreja y acercaba su boca al aparato, poco después se oyó un clic.

- Hewit, consígame una conferencia con la residencia del barón Arlington – dijo el joven pegando su boca al micrófono, luego volvió a dejar el auricular sobre el aparato. Se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la botella de brandy que había en la mesita, tomando un vaso y la botella - ¿Te apetece? – le preguntó a Liam, este dudó un segundo

- Si, por favor – contestó con vehemencia.

Xander sirvió dos copas, le tendió una a Liam y después regresó al escritorio y se sentó. Los dos jóvenes bebían en silencio, cuando el teléfono sonó, Xander tomó el auricular y preguntó.

- Señor Alexander, tengo al barón Arlington al aparato – dijo el mayordomo

- Pásemelo

Liam oía la conversación en su mayoría banal, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación, fijándose en la decoración y los libros y bebiendo a pequeños sorbos.

- Estúpido gilipollas – oyó decir a Xander acto seguido a colgar el auricular, Liam se volvió esperando una explicación. – Will, salió antes de la fiesta, volvieron a reírse de sus poemas en público y por lo que me ha contado Arlington, algo debió pasarle con la víbora de Cecily.

- Joder – exclamó Liam con furia, olvidando por completo sus formas, mientras dejaba el vaso sobre la mesita – A estas horas podría estar en un barco al continente

- Espero que no – comentó Xander estrujándose el cerebro para pensar algún lugar en el que pudiera estar su amigo, de pronto se levantó de un salto – Liam¿recuerdas ese sitio al que llevamos a Will cuando cumplió los 18? – el joven se giró para mirarle, claro que se acordaba de aquel lugar, era un sitio difícil de olvidar, asintió. – Pues hace un par de meses a Will se le escapó algo, creo que ha vuelto allí alguna que otra vez.

- ¿crees que…

- No se me ocurren muchos más sitios – le cortó Xander, Liam volvió a asentir – Entonces estamos perdiendo tiempo, vamos – dijo levantándose y acercándose a la puerta seguido del joven más alto.

----o----

Media hora después los dos jóvenes descendían de un carruaje frente al edificio con la puerta pintada en negro y el llamador 'infernal', subieron las escaleras y se pararon delante de la puerta, indecisos, mirando a ambos lados de la calle. Luego Xander se encogió de hombros y golpeó el llamador de la puerta un par de veces, tras esperar unos minutos y ver que nadie contestaba, el chico volvió a llamar, esta vez un poco más insistente.

Justo antes de que Xander llamara por tercera vez, la rejilla de metal que hacia de mirilla se abrió.

- ¿Qué desean? – preguntó de malos modos una mujer al otro lado de la puerta.

- Verá, estamos buscando a alguien y necesitamos que nos diga si pasó por aquí a anoche – dijo Xander con rapidez

- Lo siento, no puedo ayudarles, la identidad de nuestros clientes es completamente anónima – respondió la mujer empezando a cerrar la mirilla

- ¡Espere! – dijo Liam alzando la voz y metiendo la mano entre la rejilla para que la mujer no pudiera cerrar – su familia está muy preocupada, no sabemos nada de él desde ayer noche. Se llama William, William Hambleton – ambos jóvenes oyeron a la mujer soltar una pequeña exclamación, cerró la mirilla e instantes después abrió la puerta. Tras la puerta una mujer rubia, de ojos claros, con el pelo revuelto, ojeras y envuelta en una bata de raso verde, les sonrió de forma extraña.

- ¿William¿no? – preguntó sin dejar de sonreír, mientras los dos hombres la miraban aturdidos, Liam consiguió asentir y la mujer les abrió invitándoles a pasar. A continuación les guió por varios pasillos hasta llegar a unas escaleras que subían al segundo piso, que apenas tenia nada que ver con la planta de abajo, esta parecía bastante más normal. Llevándoles por el pasillo se paró delante de una puerta, se volvió hacia ellos con la misma sonrisa sospechosa y luego abrió la puerta. Pasó hasta el fondo donde una enorme cama de madera oscura, con las cortinas de las esquinas echadas excepto una, que estaba anudada a una de las columnas de madera de la cama, dejaba entrever una o dos figuras acostadas, entre las revueltas sabanas.

Sin ninguna clase de pudor, la mujer trepó a la cama y se metió entre las figuras que aun yacían dormidas, zarandeando a una de ellas.

- Spike, despierta. Han venido unos chicos a buscarte – dijo la mujer, provocando que Liam y Xander se miraran entre ellos y luego dieran un paso curioso para asomarse un poco a la cama – Spike…

- mmmmhhh…. - se oyó quejarse a la figura que yacía bocabajo

- Venga despierta – repitió la rubia, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta un brazo musculoso la rodeó acostándola junto a él

- ¿Aun tienes ganas de más? – preguntó el hombre con voz adormilada. Xander y Liam al escucharle se asomaron un poco más, para ver a William durmiendo desnudo bocabajo, abrazando a la rubia que les había abierto la puerta y acomodado entre dos mujeres morenas que también dormían bocabajo y al parecer desnudas.

- ¡Cielo santo! – exclamó Xander – y nosotros pensando que podía estar llorando por las esquinas.

Al escucharle William levantó la cabeza de un brinco y se dio la vuelta hacia los dos hombres, abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando les reconoció, la rubia sentada de rodillas y con el brazo de William aun rodeándola sonrió.

- ¿Qu…qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó William nervioso, mirando a sus dos amigos

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? – preguntó Liam cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho - ¿Cómo se te ocurre… "desaparecer" y no decir absolutamente nada¿Sabes lo preocupadas que están en casa?

- Yo también me preocuparía… - murmuró la rubia pasando los dedos por la espalda de William con una sonrisa lasciva, el joven intentó permanecer serio, pero al final tuvo que bajar la vista para ocultar una sonrisa.

- Bueno…es que veréis… – intentó empezar a explicarse William, cuando otra figura empezó a acariciarle la espalda, Liam y Xander inclinaron la cabeza para ver emerger de detrás de Will, una chica de ojos grises y cabello negro que se abrazó al chico por la espalda y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro

- ¿Quiénes son ellos…Spike? – preguntó la chica en voz baja y temerosa

- No pasa nada, princesa, son unos amigos – le explicó él llevando su mano al brazo pálido que rodeaba su cuello

- Joder con el poeta desdichado – se quejó Liam alzando la voz

- ¿Es que no se puede dormir nunca? – preguntó la tercera mujer revolviéndose en la cama y poniéndose boca arriba mientras se sentaba. Restregándose los ojos se volvió hacia Xander y Liam – ha sido una noche muy movidita ¿sabéis?

- Empiezo a imaginármelo – refunfuñó Liam por lo bajo

- La madre que te parió, Will ¿con las tres? – preguntó Xander alzando la voz, de pronto más aguda de lo normal. El interrogado intentó evitar sonreír sin mucho éxito. - ¿Y se puede saber a que viene eso de Spike? – preguntó Xander de nuevo, las tres mujeres sonrieron de inmediato.

- William es un nombre muy suave para sus dotes, amigo – explicó la morena guiñándole un ojo

- Bueno ya basta – intervino Liam – sal de la cama Spi, digo William.

-------O--------

En el carruaje camino de su casa, Liam intentaba adecentar las ropas de William, algo bastante difícil, porque las que no estaban manchadas de sangre, le faltaban botones o estaban desgarradas.

- ¿No tendrías ayer alguna pelea, por casualidad? – preguntó Liam intentado atarle la corbata

- Dios, si Liam. Tenías que haberme visto, les metí una paliza a unos tíos – explicó William exaltado.

- Pufff – se quejó el moreno echándose hacia atrás – cuando lleguemos a casa mejor no digas ni palabra, parece como si te hubieras bebido una destilería entera y hueles a perfume que tiras de espaldas.

- Con aquellas tres…madre mía… - murmuraba Xander por su cuenta, luego se acercó a Will – tío, eres mi héroe

- Sí, tu encima incítale – se quejó Liam

- Joder Liam¿pero tú las vistes bien? – preguntó Xander

- Claro que si, pero a ver como le explicamos esto a mi madre y a Milady – contestó Liam recostándose contra el respaldo del carruaje

-Si, la verdad es que no le podemos decir a Milady Hamblenton que su hijo ha pasado la noche en un burdel con tres cortesanas – murmuró Xander pensativo

- Es obvio que no – dijo Liam – Pero ¿Qué les decimos?

- No sé. – respondió Xander encogiéndose de hombros – Déjame pensar a ver si se me ocurre alguna coartada creíble.

------o------

Buffy y Milady Anne estaban en la salita, cuando oyeron abrirse la puerta de servicio que daba a la calle, la joven se levantó saltando sobre sus pies y se quedó parada esperando, mientras las dos miraban la puerta de la sala. Ambas oyeron con claridad, los pasos de varias personas subiendo por las escaleras de servicio hasta la segunda planta, extrañada Buffy se volvió hacia Milady que la observaba perspicaz.

- Hmmmff – refunfuñó milady por lo bajo – aquí hay gato encerrado… es indudable que han encontrado a Will, porque si no, no subirían hasta el segundo piso – Buffy asintió lentamente, intentando seguir el hilo de los razonamientos de la otra mujer. – Hay algo que no quieren que tú y yo sepamos.

- Pero… ¿por qué no iban a querer que nos enteráramos de lo que ha pasado? – preguntó la chica confusa

- Obviamente, porque creen que yo estoy muy delicada y tu aun eres muy joven, para que sepamos ciertas cosas – contestó milady apretando la empuñadura de su bastón – Buffy… - dijo de nuevo la mujer con un tono melodioso que llamó la atención de la joven - ¿Cómo andan tus dotes espías? – preguntó la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa, que en seguida fue respondida con un mohín cómplice de la rubia

- Perfectamente, milady – contestó Buffy imitando un tono solemne

- Bien – respondió la señora sonriendo

- Si me disculpa… - dijo Buffy dirigiéndose a la puerta aun sonriendo.

Buffy se dirigió silenciosamente a la escalera de servicio, cuando sintió los pasos que bajaban se escondió en la bodega, dejando la puerta levemente entreabierta, hasta que vio a su madre su hermano y el señorito Grafton dirigirse a la cocina. Entonces la chica salió de la bodega y se escondió en las escaleras, detrás de la puerta de la cocina, donde podía oír perfectamente la conversación de los tres. Diez minutos después, Xander se disculpó cogiendo su abrigo y Buffy volvió a subir las escaleras y se dirigió a la salita algo consternada por la conversación que acaba de escuchar. Al principio dudó en si decirle la verdad a la señora, pero fue incapaz de mentirla y lo cantó todo como un papagayo. Que por lo visto, en la fiesta de los Ashworth habían vuelto a reírse de William por sus poesías, que Cecily Ashworth le había rechazado – algo de lo que las dos mujeres se alegraron mucho, aunque por supuesto ninguna lo demostró – que era el motivo por el que Will había abandonado la fiesta…y que Liam y Xander le habían encontrado durmiendo con varias mujeres en un burdel – Buffy se coloreó como la grana cuando le repitió aquella parte a milady, que se limitó a asentir sin decir nada.

Después de unos minutos en los que ambas mujeres permanecieron en silencio, sumidas en sus propios pensamientos, milady le pidió a Buffy que llamara al doctor Giles, Buffy la observó sin entender para que podrían necesitar al señor Giles, pero se limitó a acatar la orden sin decir nada.

-------------O------------

(Dos horas después, Residencia Hambleton)

Buffy sabía que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero la curiosidad le estaba matando, así que con sigilo acercó su oído a la puerta de la salita, donde el doctor Giles y Milady Anne hablaban en la más estricta confidencialidad.

- William tiene algunos cortes y magulladuras, nada grave – oyó decir al señor Giles – según él mismo me ha dicho, se deben a una pelea que tuvo ayer noche.

- ¿Y sobre lo otro? – oyó decir a milady

- No sé si debería hablar de esto con una mujer de su alcurnia, milady

- Señor Giles, soy noble y mujer, pero no soy tonta. He tenido que criar a mi hijo, con la ausencia de mi difunto esposo, desde que Will tenía 12 años. así que, como comprenderá me mantengo muy al tanto de los vicios y peligros que pueden acechar a los jóvenes de su edad – oyó Buffy decir a milady Anne

- Disculpe, por mi atrevimiento, milady. No he debido inmiscuirme. – El señor Giles carraspeó y luego continuó hablando – William está perfectamente en ese aspecto, milady. A pesar de su pequeña indiscreción, es un muchacho inteligente. Parece que no mantiene ni ha mantenido relaciones de riesgo.

- Muchas gracias, doctor Giles – dijo Milady – Ni que decir tiene, que espero la más absoluta discreción en lo referente a esta visita.

- Por supuesto, milady, me ofende al pensar que tal cosa pudiera ocurrir.

- Perdóneme, doctor, pero como usted comprenderá, no es un asunto que desearía que se hiciese público.

- Indudablemente, milady, cuente con mi absoluto y total silencio, en lo que a esta visita se refiere.

Buffy se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hasta el descansillo del segundo piso al oír los pasos del doctor acercándose a la puerta. Cuando éste hubo salido, se dio cuenta de que estaba delante de la puerta de la habitación de William. Buffy observó la puerta fijamente con las conversaciones de su madre y los chicos y la de milady y el doctor, resonando en su cabeza, con mano temblorosa y aguantando la respiración abrió la puerta unos centímetros, lo justo para poder observar la figura aristocrática de William durmiendo placenteramente en la cama, una sonrisa espontánea adornó sus labios, mientras contemplaba al joven dormir completamente ajeno a su presencia.

_Continuará... _


	9. Un Sobre con Sorpresas

Wenasss

Me acabo de dar cuenta gracias al comentario de Kalid que los capitulos que colgue el otro dia no se veian, asi que, a ver si ahora, sale : )

Sobre lo del capi anterior, parece que os gustó que convirtiera a William en "Spike el semental" XDDDD la verdad es que quería incluir a esas tres por alguna parte y me pareció divertida aquella escena y una buena formar para el cambio de William. Hoy tambien hay otra pequeña aparición de otro personaje, no es nada del otro mundo, pero bueno.

William esta empezando a espabilar, pero Buffy de momento a vuelto a la luna de valencia, asi que ahi os los dejo, espero que os guste el capi, que es bastaaaante largo ; )

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Un sobre con sorpresas **

- Explícame otra vez porque tienen que venir ellas con nosotros – demandó Liam a Will que caminaba un paso por delante de él  
- ¿Por qué no? Tienen buen gusto – contestó William con una sonrisa sardónica, viendo como Drusilla vestida con un traje azul con rayas y Faith con un vestido morado, entraban delante de ellos en la sastrería. Liam refunfuñó por lo bajo, abriéndole la puerta mientras William pasaba al interior. No es que tuviera algo en contra de esas dos mujeres, pero realmente le parecía bastante inapropiado la manía de William de ir con ellas a todas partes, desde hacia algunas semanas.  
Entrando en la tienda, dio una cabezada a forma de saludo al sastre que les hacia, tanto a William, como a él, toda su ropa y miró con disgusto palpable, a las dos mujeres que revoloteaban por la estancia viendo y tocando las telas.

Buffy, Willow y Cordelia salían entre risas de la sombrerería, paradas en mitad de la calle, las tres se quitaban sus respectivos sombreros y se probaban la última adquisición de Cordelia, un sombrero color crema, de estilo francés, con una ancha cinta verde oscura y un pequeño buquet de flores blancas. Tanto Buffy como Willow hubieran deseado un sombrero similar, pero Cordelia era la única que se lo podía permitir. Aunque eso no era cierto del todo, Buffy tenía suficiente dinero ahorrado, para comprarse un sombrero igual o más caro que aquel, pero si lo hubiera hecho, su madre la habría martirizado durante meses.

El primer jueves de cada mes, las tres chicas tenían el día libre, y aquel, lo habían dedicado a comprar bastantes chucherías. Buffy se había comprado un espejo de marco plateado para colgarlo en la pared de su nuevo cuarto, y sus amigas le habían regalado un cuadro que le habían adquirido a un pintor callejero, para animar la decoración de su habitación. Después, las tres habían merendado en un café cerca de Hyde Park y tras adquirir el ultimo capricho de Cordelia, volvían hacia casa.

Las jóvenes se detuvieron en la verja de la residencia de los Hambleton para despedirse, hablaban animadamente hasta que repentinamente Cordelia se quedo callada, algo bastante inusual en ella.  
- ¿Cordy, estas bien? – preguntó Buffy posando la mano en su brazo – te has quedado muda de pronto  
- Es que… - empezó a decir la aludida ladeando la cabeza – estoy viendo a vuestro nuevo invitado  
- ¿Invitado? – preguntó Buffy, a la vez que Willow y ella se daban la vuelta. Traspasando la verja, en el jardín delantero de los Hambleton había un hombre desconocido montando un semental castaño.  
- ¿Quién es? – preguntó Willow sin apartar la mirada del desconocido que les daba la espalda.  
- No lo sé…. – respondió Buffy, encogiéndose de hombros – pero ese es uno de nuestros caballos.  
- Puede que sea algún pariente de la Duquesa – propuso Cordelia, Buffy movió la cabeza negativamente, mientras las tres miraban a través de la verja.  
- Milady solo tiene a su hermano mayor y su sobrino que están en Alemania – explicó la rubia  
- Entonces acerquémonos – dijo Cordelia resueltamente, abriendo la puerta de la verja con una sonrisa  
- ¡Cordy! – gritaron las dos chicas intentando detenerla sin éxito, y entrando pocos segundos después de ella.

Las tres chicas se acercaron lentamente y casi sin hacer ruido, hasta el hombre de negro que montaba a caballo, sin embargo cuando se encontraban a menos de dos metros del desconocido, Cordelia no pudo contenerse y emitió un silbido de aprobación, recibiendo dos automáticos codazos de sus compañeras, que quedaron en un segundo plano, cuando el hombre se giró para mirarlas.

- ¿William? – fue capaz de articular Buffy después de unos segundos observando con la boca abierta al sujeto que estaba frente a ella. Vestido todo de riguroso color negro, exceptuando la camisa blanca y una corbata carmesí, el joven levantó su sombrero para saludar a las chicas, revelando un nuevo matiz, de su renovado aspecto. Su cabello castaño, más corto y peinado hacia atrás con brillantina, a la última moda, apareció bajo el sombrero, mientras las tres chicas intentaban en vano salir de su asombro.  
- Madre mía – murmuró Cordelia mitad maullido excitado, mitad exclamación, recibiendo al instante una mirada picara de William.

Finalmente la voz de Liam sacó a las tres de su ensimismamiento.

- Hay una carta para ti, Buffy – dijo el moreno, apareciendo por detrás del caballo y acercándose hacia las chicas. Con cierta dificultad, la rubia fue capaz de apartar la mirada de William y girarse hacia su hermano, aunque le llevó un par de segundos averiguar lo que éste había dicho.  
-¿Una carta? – preguntó confusa, su hermano asintió levemente  
- También había una igual para William – dijo Liam lanzándole un pequeño sobre al joven montado a caballo – y otra para mi, pero aun no la he abierto.

Buffy observó el sobre color sepia, en cuya parte delantera con una impecable caligrafía, venía escrito su nombre completo, _"Anne Bridgitte Summers"_, la joven frunció el ceño al leerlo, no había mucha gente que supiera de su nombre completo. Confusa, le dio la vuelta al sobre para observar el lacre rojo, en cuyo relieve, se podía apreciar un escudo de armas que no supo identificar. Rasgándolo, abrió el sobre y sacó una breve nota escrita en papel cebolla, con la misma letra que la del sobre.

_"Por la presente, me place informarla, que está usted invitada al baile que tengo el gusto de celebrar en mi residencia, el próximo día 20 de Enero, con motivo del primer baile anual de sirvientes y señores. Esperamos pueda confirmarnos su asistencia._

_Atentamente, La Duquesa de Kent"_

- ¿qu…qu…? – empezó a balbucear Buffy tras leer la breve nota que el sobre contenía.  
- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Willow tímidamente, al ver a su amiga balbucir sin sentido.  
- ¿¡Un baile!? – exclamó Liam, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente tras leer su correspondiente carta.  
- ¿¡Un baile!? – gritó Cordelia arrebatándole la carta a una inmóvil y alucinada Buffy.  
- Eso parece – comentó William más calmadamente.  
- ¿Y por qué nos han invitado a nosotros? – preguntó Liam molesto.  
- Quizás porque es un baile "de sirvientes y señores" ¡so burro! – le gritó Cordelia tras leer la nota y devolvérsela a su amiga – Espera… – dijo cayendo de pronto en algo – entonces puede que también haya una invitación para nosotras – exclamó excitada, girándose violentamente hacia la pelirroja, que no fue capaz de contestar antes de verse arrastrada por una alterada Cordelia, en dirección a la casa de enfrente.

- Me temo que no podemos declinar la invitación – dijo William ante la mirada molesta de Liam, después de que las dos chicas se hubieran marchado.  
- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó el moreno - Es una invitación, no un requerimiento para alistarse al ejercito  
- Porque, la que lo organiza – dijo William bajando de un salto del caballo, sin dejar de mirar a su amigo, que le escudriñaba con un gesto de desagrado – es la Duquesa de Kent, prima-hermana de su Alteza, la reina Victoria.  
- Oh dios mío – murmuró Buffy, haciendo que los dos jóvenes se volvieran para mirar, como en apenas dos segundos, pasaba de un semblante en estado de shock y levemente tembloroso, a tener las mejillas encendidas, los ojos brillantes de emoción y una sonrisa que desbordaba entusiasmo - ¡Oh dios mío! – repitió solo que esta vez casi gritando.  
Poco después se echó, riendo, a los brazos de su hermano, que trastabilló hacia atrás a causa del impulso - ¡¡Oh dios mío!! – volvió a gritar abrazándolo con fuerza durante unos segundos, para soltarse instantes después y repetir el mismo gesto de alegría con William. Quién la recibió confuso entre sus brazos, oyendo su calida risa en su oído y sintiendo un grato escalofrío cuando percibió su aliento en el cuello.

Buffy no fue consciente de lo que su explosión de alegría le había hecho hacer, hasta que notó, delicada, pero firmemente los brazos de William en torno a su cintura. Invadida por una repentina vergüenza, Buffy se apartó bruscamente y enrojeciendo de golpe, corrió hacia dentro de la casa agitando la invitación en su mano, buscando a Milady y su madre.

(Una semana más tarde, Residencia Hambleton)

Buffy estaba ocupada terminando de bordar unas servilletas para el conjunto del té, mientras hacia compañía a Milady Hambleton, quién se encontraba cómodamente reclinada en una mecedora junto a la chimenea. La mujer más mayor observaba con calma la habilidad de la joven para bordar.  
Para Anne Hambleton, que había estado junto a Joyce durante su nacimiento y que había visto a la joven dar sus primeros pasos y decir su primera palabra, aquella chiquilla alegre y jovial era como la hija que nunca pudo concebir y la quería como tal, su relación con ella aunque la mayoría de las veces dentro de lo formal, era casi más cercana que la de la chica con su propia madre.  
El baile que su amiga, la duquesa de Kent, daba dentro de 2 semanas era el primer gran acontecimiento al que Annie iría. Aunque tenía la edad apropiada para haber sido presentada en sociedad, al no ser descendiente de de un linaje aristocrático, la joven nunca había asistido a un evento como aquel y su emoción se expandía por cada pequeño rincón de aquella enorme casa, llenándolo todo de una felicidad palpable. Milady sonrió observando el rostro delicado de Buffy, mientras ella ajena a los pensamientos de la mujer adulta seguía cosiendo, su chiquilla sería la más bella de aquella fiesta, pensó Milady con una sonrisa traviesa.

- Annie… - dijo Milady haciendo que Buffy levantara la vista hacia ella  
- ¿Si, señora? – preguntó ella con una leve sonrisa  
- Dime, ¿has pensado ya que llevarás al baile de Milady Brunner? – preguntó la mujer con aire ignorante  
- Pues… - empezó a decir Buffy repentinamente incomoda, moviéndose en su asiento y soltando su costura – aún no he encontrado ninguna tela que me guste, milady  
- Creía que tu y las chicas fuisteis ayer tarde a buscar telas para los vestidos – comentó Milady  
- Si, así fue – respondió la chica – Cordelia, la primera doncella de los Grafton – aclaró Buffy mientras milady asentía interesada – encargó su vestido a una modista, dice que para una vez que va a ir a un acontecimiento tan importante, no piensa hacerlo con un vestido que haya hecho ella misma – contó la chica con una sonrisa - ¡oh! ¿Y a qué no se imagina qué? Willow quería comprar una tela de raso rosa  
- Pero Willow es pelirroja ¿no? – preguntó Milady, Buffy asintió enérgicamente – No la dejarías comprarla ¿cierto?  
- ¡Oh! Por supuesto que no, Cordelia le dio toda una lección de colores y al final la convenció para comprar una preciosa tela de raso y tul amarillo con florecillas blancas estampadas – explicó la chica – El vestido de Cordy será azul celeste con toques de terciopelo en gris marengo y Amy, la pinche de los Grafton, irá de verde oscuro  
- ¿Y tú? – volvió a preguntar Milady Hambleton  
- ¿Yo? – preguntó Buffy nerviosa – es que…es que…bueno, mi…mi madre – de pronto la mujer más mayor estalló en una carcajada divertida que sobresaltó a la chica  
- Lo siento – dijo Milady Anne pasados unos segundos, mientras intentaba calmar su risa – Tu madre ya me ha dicho que ha discutido contigo porque quieres hacerte un vestido rojo – de pronto Buffy se sonrojó furiosamente, bajando la cabeza mientras la mujer intentaba calmar su explosión de jubilo – Lo que no me ha dicho es… porque ese empeño tuyo en vestir con un color tan atrevido para una jovencita soltera – dijo la mujer escudriñándola con la mirada  
- Bueno…yo…es que, el rojo es el color que mejor me sienta, Milady – respondió Buffy con evidente nerviosismo.  
- Annie, querida – contestó Milady incorporándose en la mecedora – con lo joven y bella que eres, cualquier color te sentaría bien.  
- mmmh…yo – empezó a decir Buffy bajando la cabeza sonrojada ante el cumplido – es que las demás ya han elegido algún color y…  
- Podías ir de blanco por ejemplo – explicó milady, Buffy torció un poco el gesto  
- Si, pero… no quisiera parecer una debutante o algo así, yendo de blanco  
- Entonces… ¿insistes en el rojo? – preguntó la mujer más mayor, la joven asintió – bueno… déjame a mi, yo encontraré la forma de convencer a tu madre ¿te parece? – Buffy se levantó de un salto, emocionada, había muchos motivos por los que estaba empeñada en vestir de rojo en aquel baile, y aunque el hecho de que ese color le sentará bien, era uno de ellos, desde luego, no era, ni mucho menos, el principal.  
- ¿De verdad? – preguntó con los ojos brillantes, la duquesa se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa – Oh gracias, Milady, muchas gracias  
- En lugar de darme las gracias…. – dijo la mujer pensativa - ¿Qué tal si abres nuestro viejo piano y me tocas algo? Hace mucho que no tocas  
- Si eso es lo que quiere, milady – dijo Buffy, la mujer asintió, la chica se acercó a ella y la ayudo a ponerse en pie y bajar a uno de los salones de la casa, donde un precioso piano de cola presidía la estancia.

Buffy se acercó al instrumento acariciando su superficie de forma casi reverencial, después de haber dejado a Milady cómodamente sentada en un diván. La duquesa tenía razón, hacia mucho que Buffy no tocaba el piano, siempre le había gustado mucho ese piano, pensó mientras sacaba algunas de sus viejas partituras y se sentaba en la banqueta, tras haberse quitado la cofia y el delantal. La joven recordaba las clases de música con verdadero cariño, la primera canción que aprendió, se la enseñó Milady Anne cuando ella sólo tenía cinco años. Y aunque para una criada era algo completamente innecesario, tanto la duquesa como su difunto esposo, se empeñaron en que Buffy tomará lecciones de piano, tras descubrir que la pequeña tenía un talento natural para la música y el canto.

Abriendo su carpeta de partituras sobre el piano, Buffy oyó a su espalda la voz de Milady.

- Annie, querida, ¿recuerdas aquella canción que aprendimos a tocar juntas? – preguntó la mujer recibiendo una cabezada de la joven  
- ¿Quiere que la toque, milady? – preguntó Buffy  
- Si no te importa

Buffy buscó la partitura en su cuaderno y luego abrió el teclado del piano, mirándolo durantes unos segundos antes de posar sus dedos sobre las teclas, comenzando a entonar la melodía de "Para Elisa"  
Mientras tanto, la duquesa observaba con delicia a la joven acariciar y pulsar con delicadeza las teclas del piano, que su madre le había regalado cuando se casó. Milady oyó la puerta delantera abrirse, pero no apartó su atención, ni su oído, de la joven que tocaba sin mirar la partitura y con los ojos entrecerrados, como quien recuerda una canción de la infancia.

William regresaba del club y abrió la puerta delantera sin llamar, Liam estaba guardando los caballos y no quería molestar a Buffy o a la Señora Summers solo porque le abrieran la puerta. Apenas había dado unos pasos en el recibidor, cuando oyó a lo lejos las notas de un piano, el joven frunció el ceño contrariado. Aunque a su madre le encantaba tocar el piano, hacia mucho tiempo que su enfermedad se lo impedía. Él, a instancias de su madre, había recibido clases de piano, canto y solfeo, aunque ningún hombre de su alcurnia solía hacerlo, recordaba William mientras se acercaba al salón de donde procedía la música y donde, por otro lado, estaba el piano de su madre.

Al llegar, la escena que pudo observar desde la puerta, le golpeó con calidez, su madre a la derecha de la sala estaba reclinada sobre el diván de terciopelo verde oscuro, su cara reflejaba la felicidad que le producía volver escuchar música y tan bien ejecutada, aunque la pieza fuera sencilla. Sin embargo la imagen que le traspasó, fue la que se desarrollaba en el centro de la habitación.

Buffy sentada frente al gran piano negro, vestida con su uniforme azul, tocaba de forma melodiosa, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus manos deslizándose por el teclado como si las teclas fueran algo frágil y extremadamente delicado. La luz de media tarde se colaba a través del ventanal que daba al jardín trasero, para dar de lleno en la menuda figura de la joven, resaltando su piel blanca y sus cabellos dorados. William contuvo el aliento ante la visión, mientras Buffy completamente ajena a su presencia, terminaba con la corta pieza de Beethoven.

Los leves aplausos de Milady Anne sacaron a los dos jóvenes de sus respectivos éxtasis, devolviéndoles al mundo real.

- Precioso, Annie – dijo la duquesa sonriendo – para hacer tanto tiempo que no practicas, lo has hecho impecablemente, ¿no crees, Will? – preguntó volviéndose hacia su hijo que aun continuaba en la puerta. La mirada de Buffy se desvió hacia él durante unos segundos, luego nerviosa, la apartó.  
- Si… - empezó a decir William, saliendo de su letargo y acercándose a su madre – una ejecución formidable – dijo dedicándole a Buffy una sonrisa sincera y alegre que hacia semanas que nadie veía. La destinataria se perdió en la sonrisa y en la profundidad de los ojos cobalto que la observaban, de tal forma que no se dio cuenta de que la duquesa volvía a hablar, hasta pasados unos segundos.

- ….tocar juntos una pieza – oyó decir a la mujer, Buffy se volvió hacia ella confusa – porque no tocáis algo alegre para mi ¿eh? – dijo de nuevo la mujer dándole un apretón a su hijo – los dos juntos ¿os importa? – ambos jóvenes se miraban de pronto incómodos y avergonzados como si fuera la primera vez que se vieran, hasta que William se apresuró a confirmar la petición de su madre.

Luego a cámara lenta o al menos ante los ojos de Buffy, William se acercó hacia ella, posó la mano en el piano mientras la miraba durante un segundo, la joven estuvo tentada de cerrar los ojos para disfrutar mejor del aroma masculino, que el joven que estaba frente a ella emanaba. Pero en lugar de eso elevó sus ojos verdes hasta los de él, para sumergirse en ellos, después, él pasó tras ella, rozándola suavemente, e impregnándola con el aroma que ella sabía que era solamente de él. Sentados juntos en la pequeña banqueta del piano, Buffy con evidente nerviosismo, abrió su cuaderno de partituras y extrajo el allegro de la Sonata para piano N. 16 de Mozart. En silencioso y mutuo acuerdo ambos jóvenes se dividieron el teclado, para tocar conjuntamente la vertiginosa melodía.

Con una coordinación y conexión que para cualquiera hubiera llevado meses de ensayo, Buffy y William tocaron juntos la conocida melodía, mientras Milady los observaba con una sonrisa emocionada, que afortunadamente, ninguno de ellos podía ver.

(Dos días después)

Milady Hambleton había estado dando vueltas al pequeño capricho de Buffy de ir al baile de la duquesa de Kent vestida de rojo, tenía una pequeña idea de cual era el verdadero motivo de la chica por llevar ese color en particular, posiblemente estuviera relacionado con que ese mismo color era el favorito de su hijo, y decidió que al fin y al cabo podía concederle ese pequeño antojo a la joven. Por ello había hecho a Liam subir al desván y bajarle un baúl con algunos de sus viejos vestidos. En ese mismo momento, un vestido de seda y terciopelo carmesí, con adornos bordados en blanco, estaba puesto sobre su maniquí. Si cambiaban las mangas de tres cuartos por unas cortas de farol, como las que se llevaban ahora y adaptaban la caída de la falda a la moda actual, Buffy estaría deslumbrante en ese vestido. Convencida de ello, Milady se acercó a su escritorio y levantó el auricular del teléfono.

- Joyce, comunícame con Harmony, la modista.

- ¿Para que ha venido, Harmony? – pregunto Buffy a su madre, mientras limpiaba la cubertería de plata  
- No lo sé – respondió su madre limpiándose las manos en el delantal y acercándose para sentarse a junto al fuego a remendar el uniforme de "gala" de su hija – Milady me llamó hace un rato para que la llamara por telefo- el sonido del timbre de la salita de las habitaciones de milady sonó interrumpiendo a Joyce.  
- Voy yo - dijo Buffy levantándose, dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina por la escalera de servicio, segundos después llamaba a la puerta de la salita de arriba

- _Adelante_ – oyó Buffy desde dentro, abrió la puerta, entró cerrándola de nuevo y entró hasta el centro de la habitación.  
- ¿Llamaba, milady? – preguntó inclinándose levemente  
- Si, ven aquí, Annie – le respondió la mujer sentada tomando el té junto al ventanal – Harmony te va a tomar las medidas para un nuevo uniforme – Buffy asintió y se acercó hasta la modista que en seguida empezó a desenrollar su cinta métrica.

- Tienes una figura bonita – dijo Harmony mientras le media la cintura – aunque quizás demasiado bajita ¿no? – Buffy le sonrió con una especie de mueca, recordando de pronto porque le caía tan mal esa chica  
- Deberías rizarte un poco el pelo – dijo minutos después, escrutándola y midiendo la longitud de su brazo – ese moño tan liso y apretado que llevas no te favorece nada  
- Lo tendré en cuenta – refunfuñó Buffy  
- ¿Ha terminado ya, señorita Kendall? – intervino Milady Hambleton, la joven asintió apuntando las ultimas medidas – bien Annie, puedes irte – la aludida hizo una pequeña inclinación y salió de la habitación, milady se volvió entonces hacia la modista, tampoco a ella le gustaba mucho esa chica, pero no podía negar que era muy buena en su trabajo. – Entonces, ¿podrá hacer lo que hablamos?  
- Si – contestó Harmony cabeceando – modificaré la caída de la falda y las mangas…aunque, verá duquesa, creo que en lugar de las mangas de farol, a ella le sentarían mejor unas mangas cortas divididas  
- Bien, haga lo que crea necesario, señorita Kendall – dijo milady asintiendo – necesito el vestido antes del día 20  
- No será problema – dijo Harmony guardando el elaborado vestido en una caja, para poder llevárselo – necesitará unos zapatos adecuados…  
- Si, por supuesto, consiga unos – dijo milady, Harmony cabeceó y salió de la habitación, provocando un suspiro de alivio de la mujer más mayor, en cuanto cerró la puerta.

(Una semana y media más tarde, residencia Hambleton)

Buffy estaba cosiendo en la cocina a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, suspiró un segundo alzando con sus manos la tela que cosía, era el vestido que llevaría pasado mañana al baile de la duquesa de Kent. Al final había decidido modificar uno de sus vestidos de verano, uno de gasa azul cielo que le gustaba mucho y se la había quedado pequeño.  
Le gustaba ese vestido, pensó mirándolo fijamente, entonces porqué estaba suspirando con pesadez como si acabaran de darle una horrible noticia. Era una tontería, ella lo sabía, estar triste por el color de un vestido, pero no podía evitarlo. En cuanto cerraba los ojos, se veía a si misma entrando en un gran salón, engalanada con un exquisito vestido carmesí y todas las miradas se volvían hacia ella, en especial una, una azul como el mar que podía brillar y derretir los polos si era necesario.

Buffy salió de su ensoñación al oír la campanilla, miro el panel y se extrañó al ver que era la de la salita. Su madre, Milady Anne y Harmony estaban allí. La rubia resopló mientras se ponía en pie dejando su costura sobre la mesa y comenzaba a subir las escaleras con paso cansado, cruzó el pasillo y parándose delante de la puerta, la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos. Entró con la cabeza inclinada tras oír la voz que la invitaba a pasar. Cuando levantó la cabeza, descubrió a su madre y a milady de pie en medio de la habitación, Buffy frunció el ceño confusa, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, su madre se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

- Queremos enseñarte algo – dijo milady con un sonrisa sospechosa, mientras su madre le guiaba hasta ella.

Buffy avanzó hasta la mitad de la habitación y entonces milady se apartó revelando, lo que la chica pensó que era un espejismo, miró a su madre y a la duquesa que sonreían satisfechas, después volvió la vista hacia lo que estaba en mitad de la sala.

En un maniquí de los que milady tenía para que le confeccionaran sus vestidos, se encontraba un vestido aun más increíble, que con el que ella tanto había soñado. Buffy se dedicó durante unos minutos a observar el vestido de baile de seda encarnada, que tenía en frente. El corpiño era entallado, con un escote en forma de uve que hacia que la tela se cruzara entre los pechos, las pequeñas mangas estaban divididas en dos bollos y acababan en un pequeño encaje blanco, una tela de color marfileña con pequeñas flores bordadas envolvía la cintura haciendo un gran lazo en la parte de atrás. La falda tenía dos capas, la interior era de terciopelo blanco, perfecta para el invierno y acabada en un delicado encaje del mismo color, solo se veía en los laterales, por donde la capa superior de seda roja se recogía levemente en suaves pliegues.

Indecisa Buffy se atrevió a acercarse y rozar con los dedos la seda roja, como para cerciorarse de que realmente estaba allí.  
- Esperamos que deslumbres a la duquesa de Kent – dijo milady a su espalda, Buffy se volvió sorprendida, aunque había observado el vestido con embelesamiento no podía creer que en realidad fuera para ella  
- Pe..pe..pero… - balbuceó Buffy  
- Aunque me sigue pareciendo excesivamente atrevido para ti – dijo la señora Summers interrumpiendo el tartamudeo de su hija – tienes mi permiso para llevarlo  
- ¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo! – dijo Buffy alzando la voz sin darse cuenta  
- Por supuesto que puedes, además ni tu madre ni yo cabemos en ese vestido, así que tendrás que usarlo tú – dijo milady con una sonrisa pícara  
- ¿En serio? – preguntó la joven aun sin poder creérselo  
- Por supuesto, querida, es tuyo – contestó milady y acto seguido un huracán de 16 años se abrazaba contra ella y Joyce, entre gritos de alegría, que hicieron reír a las dos mujeres adultas como hacia mucho tiempo que no hacían.

(Dos noches después, Baile de la duquesa de Kent)

William estaba de pie en un rincón de la enorme sala de baile, un camarero acababa de ofrecerle un copa de champán y la bebía a sorbos mientras se dedicaba a observar a la gente que ya había llegado. Un grupo nutrido de bailarines atestaban la pista con uno de aquellos bailes en grupo, en donde normalmente había una fila o como en este caso, un corro de hombres y otro de mujeres.

Los bailes, las cenas y la mayoría de este tipo de acontecimientos no le gustaban en absoluto, normalmente era demasiado tímido para entablar amistad con desconocidos y bailar no le hacia especialmente feliz, además recordaba con bastante irritación su ultima fiesta, la voz de Cecily resonando en su cabeza, casi hacia que la espumosa bebida se le agriara en la boca. Desviando la mirada se encontró con Liam apoyado en la pared, no muy lejos de él, que observaba con palpable desagrado todo el lugar, por sus rostros, ambos parecían dos enterradores mal ubicados.

Volviendo la vista hacía la pista de baile se encontró con un hombre castaño que se acercaba a ellos, su cara le resultaba familiar, hasta que recordó que Liam se lo había presentado hacia unos meses en la misa en recuerdo de sus padres, era el mayordomo de los Worcester, pero no era capaz de recordar su nombre. Por suerte, el hombre empezó a hablar primero con Liam, de modo que Will fue capaz de enterarse de su nombre – Wesley – antes de que se dirigiera a él.

Habían pasado solo unos minutos cuando vio entrar a Xander acompañado de Oz, aunque los trajes de gala de los hombres no se diferenciaban mucho, vestidos completamente de negro excepto la camisa el chaleco y la pajarita o corbata blancas, había algunas pequeñas diferencias que los distinguían, aunque solo un ojo bien entrenado sería capaz de verlo.

- ¿Y las chicas? – preguntó Liam extrañado, cuando vio acercarse a Xander y el pelirrojo  
- Aun estaban terminando de arreglarse cuando salimos – explicó Xander – Andrew y Warren las traerán más tarde  
- ¿Andrew y Warren? – dijo Liam con un gesto desconfiado, Xander asintió levemente – sabes que no soporto a ese tío  
- ¿A Andrew? – preguntó Oz confuso  
- No, joder, a Warren – replicó Liam  
- Ya, peaches, a nadie le cae bien ese tío – dijo William dándole un pequeño codazo  
- Salvo a mi padre – añadió Xander  
- Eso es porque tu padre está tan chiflado como él – dijo William provocando una sonrisa, que los demás intentaron esconder sin mucho éxito. Debido a su posición, aunque todos pensaran igual, tan solo él estaba en situación de decir algo como aquello, por fortuna Xander se limitó a hacer una mueca aceptando la broma.  
- Igualmente – dijo Liam retomando la conversación inicial – no me hace ninguna gracia dejar a mi hermana y las chicas con ese…tío  
- Tranquilo Andrew también está con ellas – explicó Xander  
- Si tenemos que fiarnos de él… - comentó Will rodando los ojos  
- Mi hermana tiene más fuerza y más agallas que Andrew – dijo Liam  
- No es por nada, - replicó Xander con una sonrisa divertida – pero tu hermana, cuando se pone tiene más fuerza y más agallas que todos nosotros juntos – dijo provocando una instantánea carcajada en los presentes.  
- Oye, a todo esto – dijo Wesley un par de minutos después de que las risas se calmaran – ese que viene por ahí ¿no es Warren? – Al instante todos se volvieron para ver que, efectivamente, Warren, acompañado de Amy, se acercaban a ellos, pero ni rastro de Andrew y las chicas.  
- Bueno, al menos ya no vienen con Warren – dijo Oz, antes de que el aludido estuviera demasiado cerca para poder oírle, provocando de nuevo algunas sonrisas.

- ¡¡Auu!! Cielos Cordelia, pensé que no podía haber nadie peor que mi madre poniendo corsés – exclamó Buffy agarrándose a la cama  
- Eres una quejita – contestó Cordy tirando de nuevo de las cuerdas con fuerza – para presumir hay que sufrir ¿sabes?

Cordelia y Willow se habían vestido en su casa y después habían ido a recoger a Buffy, dejando a Andrew en la salita, junto con la señora Summers y Milady Hambleton, y habían subido al cuarto de la chica para encontrarla aun en ropa interior.

- Bueno esto ya está – dijo Cordelia anudando el corsé  
- No se si podré respirar – contestó la rubia con una voz extraña  
- Podrías hacerlo si te hubieras vestido antes de que viniéramos a por ti – respondió la morena y antes de que Buffy pudiera contestar, Willow le había pasado a Cordelia las enaguas de muselina, que milady le había prestado a Buffy para ponerse junto con el vestido. Minutos después Buffy estaba completamente vestida y sentada frente a su tocador, mientras Cordelia, junto con la ayuda de Willow, le peinaba el cabello en un moño bajo lateral, adornando el peinado con un pequeño lazo de terciopelo rojo. Por ultimo todas se pusieron los largos guantes blancos de noche y cogieron sus abanicos antes de bajar por las escaleras hasta la planta baja.  
En la salita esperaban Andrew, la señora Summers y Milady Hambleton, quienes aun tenían un último regalo para Buffy.

- Espero que aun se siga usando – dijo Milady entregándole a Buffy una pequeña cajita, al abrirla Buffy vio un pequeño librito, casi como una agenda – es un carné de baile, querida – explicó Milady adelantándose – más te vale que este lleno de nombres cuando vuelvas – dijo con una sonrisa, Buffy asintió colgándolo de la cinturilla de su vestido.  
- Buffy, estás preciosa, hija – dijo su madre acercándose a la chica y dándola un abrazo – vosotras también – dijo volviéndose hacia Cordelia y Willow que sonrieron – cariño, hay algo que me gustaría que llevaras – dijo Joyce sacando algo de su bolsillo, abriendo la mano, Buffy fue capaz de observar un precioso camafeo montado sobre un fino borde de oro, de color rojo oscuro, en cuyo relieve blanco se podían ver dos ángeles volando entre las nueves – quiero que lo lleves – dijo Joyce sujetando el camafeo en la tela del escote de su hija – era de mi abuela, así que cuídalo bien - explicó mientras parpadeaba con fuerza  
- Mamá – dijo Buffy con voz jovial – solo vamos a un baile, no a explorar África  
- Lo sé, hija, lo sé – respondió Joyce eliminando las incipientes lagrimas de sus ojos – venga iros ya  
- Señoritas… - dijo Andrew ofreciendo sus brazos y viéndose agarrado de repente por las tres – creo que haré una entrada triunfal – dijo provocando las risas de todas mientras salían por la puerta principal y subían al carruaje.

_Continuará..._


	10. Pasos de Baile

_Bueno se que estais deseando leeer este capitulo y ver sobretodo la reacción de William cuando Buffy aparezca en la fiesta asi que no me enrollo y os lo dejo._

_Por cierto que yo no tengo ni papa de aleman, que lo sepais (ya entendereis porque). Gracias a Noelia, kalid y Lore por dejar reviews : )  
_

_Ah tambien hay un par de nuevas apariciones de personajes durante este capitulo ; )_

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Pasos de Baile**

Los cinco jóvenes habían estado intentado eludir a muchas de las chicas que disimuladamente buscaban pareja entre los hombres que estaban en el salón, que al parecer eran menos que las mujeres, y desgraciadamente un grupo de cinco hombres jóvenes, todos ellos bastante apuestos, era difícil de pasar por alto. Sin embargo, William, Xander, Wesley, Liam y Oz se las habían ingeniado para recluirse en un rincón del basto salón de baile, donde pasaban más o menos desapercibidos.

Hablaban animadamente de la última cacería a la que habían asistido y las piezas que cada uno de ellos se había cobrado en la batida, cuando el gesto de William se agrió repentinamente, Liam siguió la mirada de su amigo para encontrarse con tres mujeres que se dirigían hacia ellos.

- ¿Esa no es la Archiduquesa alemana? – preguntó Wesley en voz baja a Liam

- Aja, si, es la de en medio – explicó Xander girándose levemente para mirar a las mujeres – es prima hermana de la emperatriz alemana, pero no la había visto hasta ahora.

- La de la derecha es la hija de la duquesa de Kent ¿no? – susurró Amy, que al ver acercarse a las mujeres se había aproximado a los chicos acompañada de Warren

- Si. Creo que se hace llamar por un extraño diminutivo – murmuró Wesley

- ¿No es la de la izquierda, la señorita Ashworth? – preguntó Liam a William que mantenía un rostro pétreo con la mandíbula encajada.

- Lo es – respondió con tono cortante el aludido, mientras los demás le miraban de soslayo. Mantener secretos en aquel grupo era algo, cuanto menos complicado y todos los que allí estaban, se habían enterado de una u otra forma del rechazo de Cecily Ashworth a su amigo.

--o--

- Tengo entendido que le diste calabazas al hijo de la duquesa de Dorset – dijo la joven morena a su amiga con una sonrisa irónica, mientras se acercaban al numeroso grupo que acompañaba a Hamblenton y al hijo de Milord Grafton. La otra mujer le dio una mirada molesta por encima de su abanico de plumas de avestruz

- Así es – contestó Cecily bruscamente – pero me temo que no es un asunto de tu incumbencia Kenny – añadió con rin tintín

- Es Kennedy – le corrigió la primera – y si un excelente partido como él… está sin compromiso, por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia

- Si, liebling Cecily, dinos ¿Por qué le rechazaste? – preguntó la archiduquesa con una sonrisa – creo que es bastante apuesto

- Yo también lo creo – se apresuró a añadir Lady Kennedy, Cecily observó con una mueca de disgusto la nueva apariencia de William Hambleton, sin duda el cambio le había venido bastante bien, un mes antes ni si quiera le hubiera considerado mono y ahora incluso le parecía muy atractivo.

- Puede que tengáis razón - comenzó a decir Cecily – pero temo que su carácter y personalidad no os gusten tanto, su excelencia.

- Por favor, Cecily, ¿que forma tan distante de llamarme es esa? – respondió la archiduquesa con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia cargada de sarcasmo – que menos que ya que somos amigas, me llaméis por mi nombre.

- Temo que no sea apropiado, excelencia – respondió Cecily con una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa, al saberse burlada por aquellas dos mujeres de nobleza muy superior a la suya

- Oh, por supuesto que si, Cecily liebling – contestó la mujer alemana – nada de excelencia, sólo Erzherzogin o Lady

- Creo que Milady sería más adecuado – intervino Lady Kennedy

- En ese caso – retomó la archiduquesa con travesura – solo Ihre Hoheit die Erzherzogin Anianka (_N.A: Su alteza la archiduquesa Anianka XD_)

- Ehh… - balbuceó Cecily nerviosa – lo lamento, excelencia…no…no hablo alemán

- ¡Oh mein Gott! – dijo la Archiduquesa con un excesivo gesto afectado – que contrariedad… Bueno, supongo que sus padres hicieron todo lo que sus limitados recursos les permitían para costear su educación, Fräulein Cecily

- Yo… - comenzó a decir la joven, para luego quedarse callada hirviendo de rabia, mientras las otras dos mujeres intercambiaban sonrisas divertidas.

--o--

William y Xander hicieron un pequeño gesto de saludo a las dos mujeres y a una pálida Cecily que intentaba contener su humillación, mientras los demás llevaban a cabo una profunda reverencia.

- Oh, bitte, no es necesario – dijo la archiduquesa con un gesto, luego miró a todos, reparando por ultimo en los hombres de la nobleza – creo que no hemos tenido el placer de ser presentados

- Ciertamente no, excelencia – respondió Xander con una sonrisa, luego le hizo un gesto a Kennedy – Lady Kent

- Oh, si disculpen – dijo Kennedy apresurada – su excelencia, la archiduquesa del imperio alemán, Anianka Ermintrude von Schleswig-Holstein. Lord Alexander Henry Grafton, hijo del Vizconde de Leinster y Lord William Alister Hambleton, hijo del difunto Duque de Dorset.

- Encantado de conocerla por fin, excelencia – dijo Xander besando levemente su mano enguantada, mientras ella asentía con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia William quien también tomó su mano.

- Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie, Erzherzogin Anianka zu treffen – dijo William en un perfecto alemán _(Es un placer conocerla, archiduquesa Anianka),_ la archiduquesa le miró con curiosidad renovada y una pequeña sonrisa

- Welch Überraschung. Sie sprechen deutscher Lord Hambleton? – preguntó la archiduquesa Anianka _(Que sorpresa. ¿Habla usted alemán Lord Hambleton?)_

- Einige meiner naheren Verwandten wohnen in ihrem Land, Erzherzogin. Ich spreche Deutsche von der Kindheit. _(Algunos de mis más cercanos familiares residen en su país, archiduquesa. Hablo alemán desde la infancia)_ explicó William a la archiduquesa, mientras los demás los observaban, la mayor parte de ellos sin entender casi nada

- Es ist jubelt mir zu, um es, Lord Hambleton zu wissen. Vorbei einige Zeit ist wiedertröstlich, um die Mutter-Sprache zu hören. Sie wissen? _(Me alegra saberlo, Lord Hambleton. Pasado algún tiempo es reconfortante oír la lengua materna ¿sabe?)_ – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa sincera – Pero temo que estamos siendo muy mal educados, Lord Hambleton – dijo volviéndose de nuevo hacia el resto de la gente

- Si, tiene razón, archiduquesa – contestó William con serenidad

- Llámeme solo Anya, Lord Hambleton

- En ese caso, usted debe llamarme por mi nombre, Milady Anya

- Será un placer, Lord William.

--o--

Anya hablaba animadamente con William y el resto del grupo, Xander también hablaba alemán bastante bien y para su sorpresa, Liam lo entendía perfectamente y lo hablaba medianamente bien. Cuando la archiduquesa comentó que era excepcional que un criado supiera lenguas modernas, William le explicó que en su casa todos habían recibido educación similar sin importar si eran nobles o del servicio.

Anya en seguida encajó con el grupo y se reía abiertamente con algunos de los chistes de Xander, Kennedy por su parte, mantenía una formal conversación con Oz y Wesley. Sin embargo Cecily no fue tan bien recibida por el grupo, al ver que todos se dirigían a ella con frases frías y monosílabos, incluso los que eran de categoría social inferior a ella, decidió acercarse a William, al fin y al cabo ese tonto siempre la había adorado. Pero el lugar de los melindrosos halagos a los que estaba acostumbrada, recibió una leve y fría mirada, una corta frase hiriente y por si fuera poco, William se apartó de ella con la excusa de ir a por champán. Enrojecida por la cólera, Cecily se apartó del grupo y caminó hacia la otra esquina del salón.

- Vaya, vaya, mirad a nuestro querido William – dijo Xander cuando éste volvió con una copa de champán, el rubio le miró alzando una ceja, mientras su amigo le pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros con una enorme sonrisa – chicos creo que ese gesto de Will se merece un buen brindis – todos asintieron entre risas y asentimientos

- ¿Qué gesto? ¿De qué diantres hablas Xand? – preguntó él un poco molesto

- ¿Cómo que qué gesto? ¿Estas de broma? ¡Has mandado a paseo a la estúpida engreída de Cecily Ashworth! – respondió Xander entre risas coreadas por el resto del grupo, alzando su copa – vamos, vamos, eso se merece un par de brindis como poco.

Acompañando el gesto de Xander, todos alzaron sus copas, excepto Oz que miraba hacia el otro lado del salón.

- ¡Ey, Oz! Vuelve a la tierra – le gritó Xander provocando una nuevas risas

- Lo haría si pudiera – contestó él despacio sin desviar su mirada – pero ahora solo puedo recordar lo que habéis dicho antes de Andrew

- ¿El que? ¿qué es tonto? – preguntó Liam con una sonrisa que Xander contestó con una carcajada risueña

- Eso mismo – dijo Oz en voz baja sin mirarlos, curiosos y extrañados todos se giraron para dirigir la vista hacia donde Oz miraba, abriendo la boca con no poca sorpresa.

- Desde luego todos los tontos tienen suerte – murmuró Xander en voz baja, aunque nadie le respondió. Por diferentes motivos, todos y cada uno de los del grupo miraban hacia la entrada.

Andrew con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – y no era para menos – acaba de entrar al salón. A su derecha, esbelta y exquisitamente vestida de azul y gris, con un moño alto que la hacia aún más alta de lo que era, iba Cordelia agarrada a su brazo. De su brazo izquierdo iba una sonriente y nerviosa Willow, con un voluminoso vestido de gasa amarillo y su pelo rojo en un moño de mechones que habían sido rizados y adornados con flores, haciéndola parecer un hada recién escapada de algún cuento. Pero aunque ninguna de las dos le había pasado por alto a nadie, cientos de ojos se dirigían a una repentinamente pálida Buffy, que debido a los nervios que la acuciaban, sonreía nerviosamente a su amiga Willow quién la llevaba cogida de la mano apretando con fuerza. El color del vestido de la adolescente rubia hizo que la mayoría de los presentes en el salón se fijaran en ella, lo que aumentó su nerviosismo, al menos hasta que Cordy logró encontrar a sus amigos y se encaminaron a ellos.

--o--

- ¿Cómo ha dejado tu madre que tu hermana se pusiera un vestido como ese? - murmuró Xander a Liam mientras sus cuatro amigos cruzaban el salón hacia ellos

- No… tengo ni idea – balbució Liam sin quitar ojo a las tres chicas – Empiezo a pensar que tal vez haya salido por la ventana para que mi madre no la viera – una corta risa vino de detrás de Liam que se giró levemente para mirar.

- No creo que haya salido por la ventana, a no ser que sea una excelente trepadora – dijo Lady Kennedy con una sonrisa divertida

- Bueno, yo no lo descartaría – intervino Xander con una sonrisa jocosa, que desapareció en cuanto observó la mirada soliviantada de Liam, carraspeando levemente giró su atención hacia su otro amigo - ¿Tú que opinas, Will?

Pero Will parecía estar por completo en otro planeta, su mirada añil estaba clavada en la figura menuda de color carmesí que se dirigía hacia ellos, que hasta hace sólo dos minutos había sido su amiga de la infancia y que ahora había logrado hacer saltar su corazón en el pecho, acelerar su respiración y entreabrir sus labios con un jadeo contenido. William dudaba de que aquella preciosidad que había captado por completo su atención, fuera la misma niña a la que solía tirar de las trenzas o empujar en el columpio de su casa de Brigton. El joven recibió una mirada reprobadora de Liam que ni si quiera vio, quien decidió acercarse hacia su hermana y enterarse si realmente su madre le había dado permiso para llevar aquel provocativo vestido, y que mientras se acercaba a ella, fue consciente de que se iba a pasar la mitad de la noche espantando moscones.

- Liam – dijo alegremente Andrew, cuando el joven alto llego hasta ellos – parece una fiesta muy divertida – Liam se limitó a asentir, dio un corto saludo a Willow y luego a Cordelia, que con la sonrisa que le dirigió estuvo a punto de mandar al traste la tentativa de regañar a su hermana pequeña, al fin Liam carraspeó y volvió su atención hacia Buffy mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Dime como diantres, mamá te ha dejado salir así de casa? – murmuró Liam esgrimiendo una falsa sonrisa mientras caminaban a través del salón.

- Simplemente la he convencido, Liam – respondió Buffy algo molesta por la actitud de su hermano

- Buffy… - dijo Liam con un leve tono amenazador

- Ella me ha dejado, ¿vale? – replicó Buffy girándose hacia su hermano – incluso me ha dado el camafeo de la abuela para que me lo pusiera. Así que déjame tranquila – dijo dejando atrás a Liam y volviéndose a agarrar del brazo de Willow con una sonrisa. Liam suspiró y la siguió lanzando miradas amenazadoras a todo el que miraba a su hermana con el más leve interés.

--o--

- Guau, chicas – exclamó Xander con una sonrisa, en cuanto los cuatro, seguidos de Liam llegaron a la altura del grupo - ¿Qué bellezas sois y que habéis hecho con mis amigas?

- ¿Verdad? – dijo Andrew jovialmente, mientras las tres chicas reían – Yo creo que han sido la señora Summers y Milady Hambleton, estaban tan emocionadas que parecían las Hadas Madrinas de la Cenicienta y la Bella Durmiente, aunque claro la Cenicienta pega mucho más en este caso ¿no creéis?, aunque bueno también depende la versión del-

- Andrew – le advirtió Xander, cortando la cháchara del chico de golpe.

Sin embargo, el parloteó de Andrew había logrado encender una bombilla en el cerebro de William, que aún no había sido capaz de apartar la mirada de Buffy. De pronto el joven noble recordó uno de los muchos retratos que había de su madre en su casa, en concreto, uno que estaba en el despacho de su padre y en el que, una entonces, joven Milady Hambleton llevaba un vestido muy similar al de Buffy pero con las mangas largas. Aún sin dejar de mirar a la rubia, William sonrió, realmente su madre era una mujer excepcional.

Buffy, que durante los últimos minutos había sido consciente de estar siendo observada por Will, levantó la vista para encontrarse una resplandeciente sonrisa y una mirada azul tan intensa dirigida solo a ella, que hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran del mismo color de su vestido, lo que por otra parte amplió la sonrisa de William al saber que su presencia no le era precisamente indiferente.

La voz de Xander interrumpió los pensamientos de ambos.

- ¿Buffy? – preguntó Xander de nuevo.

- ¿Eh? si, perdona Xander - se disculpó la joven, volviendo su vista hacia su amigo - ¿Qué decías?

- Que me reserves el primer baile – dijo este con una sonrisa, Buffy asintió sonriendo a su vez – bueno pero antes, chicas, dejadme que os presente – dijo Xander volviéndose hacia Anya y Kennedy y acercando a las chicas hacia ellas – la señorita Anne Summers, la señorita Cordelia Chase y la señorita Willow Rosenberg – Xander recibió un leve carraspeó y se corrigió – ah, sí, y Andrew Wells. Estas simpáticas damas son su excelencia, la archiduquesa del imperio alemán, Anianka Ermintrude von Schleswig-Holstein y Lady Abigail Kennedy Kent, hija de los duques de Kent.

Andrew y las tres chicas hicieron una profunda reverencia ante las dos nobles, después el atolondrado chico, las saludó y se acercó hasta Oz y Wesley, que discutían animadamente acerca de una carrera de galgos. Buffy, Cordelia y Willow intentaban mientras tanto entablar una conversación con Lady Kent y la archiduquesa, recurriendo sin saberlo a la misma estratagema que minutos antes había usado William.

- Es ist ein Vergnügen, Sie, Hoheit Anianka zu treffen – dijo Buffy tímidamente en un perfecto alemán, secundada por sus dos amigas _(Es un placer conocerla, Alteza Anianka)_

- Y a usted también, Lady Kent – añadió Willow con una sonrisa que en seguida le fue devuelta por la morena.

- Oh si, el baile de su madre es fabuloso – añadió Cordelia con excitación

- Parece que voy de sorpresa en sorpresa – comentó Anya mientras tanto – ¿vosotras también habláis alemán? – las tres jóvenes asintieron - ¿Y cómo es eso?, tenía entendido que las tres erais doncellas.

- Oh y así es, alteza – confirmó Cordelia – lo que pasa es que Willow y yo siempre ayudábamos a Buffy con sus lecciones de alemán, francés y español

- Creí que te llamabas Anne – intervino Kennedy algo confusa, dirigiéndose a Buffy

- Si, bueno, me llamo Anne – explicó la rubia – pero mis amigos me llaman Buffy – las dos nobles asintieron levemente

- ¿Y cómo es que dabas lecciones de lenguas modernas? – preguntó Anya, volviendo al tema

- Mi señora, la duquesa de Dorset, es muy generosa, siempre quiso que los criados tuviéramos la mejor educación que pudiera darnos – explicó Buffy con una sonrisa cariñosa al referirse a su ama

- ¿Ah, entonces, tú también trabajas con Liam? – preguntó la archiduquesa

- Oh, Hoheit Erzherzogin, Liam es mi hermano mayor – reveló Buffy con una sonrisa _(Alteza archiduquesa)_

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Lady Kennedy asombrada, las tres jóvenes asintieron sonriendo

- Si me permites decirlo – dijo Anya – nos os parecéis absolutamente en nada, liebling

- Tranquila, alteza, no es la primera vez que nos lo dicen – contestó Buffy sonriendo alegremente

- Disculpen, señoritas – intervino Xander acercándose a Buffy y Anya – ¿me permiten que se la robe un rato? – preguntó tomando a Buffy de un brazo, las chicas asintieron con una sonrisa – En ese caso, Milady Anya, espero que vos también me reservéis un baile – la alemana asintió sonriendo y Xander se llevó a Buffy hacia la pista de baile. Seguidos, apenas unos segundos después, por Oz y Willow, Kennedy y Wesley, y Liam quién supuestamente pidió a Cordy bailar con él, para poder vigilar a su hermana, aunque sólo él fue capaz de tragarse una excusa tan mala.

--o--

William y Anya hablaban tranquilamente distanciados unos pasos de Warren, Amy y Andrew que estaban pululando por allí, los demás estaban en la pista de baile, de echo la alemana empezaba a estar levemente molesta por las constantes miradas de William hacia el lugar donde se congregaban los bailarines, hasta que se dio cuenta del porqué, y con una sonrisa divertida decidió que sería interesante intervenir.

- Dígame, Lord William ¿a qué está esperando? – preguntó ella en una de las constantes miradas de él hacia la pista de baile, el joven se giró hacia ella confuso.

- ¿Disculpe? – preguntó al no entender la pregunta

- He dicho que a qué espera – repitió la archiduquesa

- Creo que no la entiendo Milady Anya – respondió William desconcertado

- Claro que sí, Lord William – dijo ella acercándose más a él hasta casi poder susurrarle en el oído – debería pedirla un baile, antes de que haya bailado con todos los demás hombres del salón.

William se giró bruscamente para mirar a la archiduquesa que lucía una sonrisa traviesa y antes de que se diera cuenta, le había dado un golpe con su abanico y le estaba empujando hacia el otro extremo del salón. Al llegar a la pista de baile, William se giró para replicar, pero la archiduquesa se había esfumado de manera milagrosa y estaba hablando con Xander en el otro extremo de la pista, resignado, el joven volvió su vista hacia la pista, justo cuando uno de aquellos bailes en grupo que habían sonado durante toda la noche, terminaba, y casi diría que por azares del destino, dos risueñas Buffy y Willow caminaban en su dirección.

William decidió que podría seguir el consejo de Anya e invitar a Buffy a bailar, así que se dirigió hacia ella con ese objetivo. Cuando estaba cerca de ambas amigas, Willow se marchó a por algo de beber y Buffy quedó sola cerca de la pista durante unos segundos, que William se dispuso aprovechar. La joven iba a seguir a su amiga, cuando William le salió al paso hasta casi chocar con ella. Buffy levantó la vista para disculparse, pero no llegó a hacerlo, sus ojos verdes se abrieron por la sorpresa cuando se encontraron con la intensa mirada zafiro que la atravesó. Durante lo que parecieron siglos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, mirándose fijamente mientras sus cuerpos estaban separados por escasos milímetros.

Después Buffy estuvo casi segura, que moriría en aquel preciso momento, los latidos de su corazón se dispararon como un caballo desbocado en su pecho y sintió que el aire no le llegaba tan bien como debería, cuando William lentamente se inclinó hacia ella y bajó la cabeza hasta su oído. La rubia se sonrojó furiosamente cuando sintió el aliento cálido del joven en su cuello.

- Baila conmigo – susurró William rozando la oreja de ella con sus labios, lo que envió un placentero escalofrío por todo el cuerpo de Buffy, quien sólo fue capaz de asentir levemente como respuesta.

William se separó de ella y tomándola por una de sus pequeñas manos la guió hasta la pista de baile, sin apartar su penetrante mirada de la sonrojada chica. Poniéndose uno en frente del otro para comenzar a bailar, uno de aquellos bailes en grupo. La música empezó a sonar y se detuvo de pronto, haciendo que todos los bailarines se giraran hacia la orquesta, aunque solo Buffy vio extrañada, a Willow escabullirse por un lateral de la zona donde estaba sentados los músicos. Buffy comprendió el extraño comportamiento de la pelirroja, en cuanto la música empezó a sonar de nuevo, y quiso huir para poder matarla con sus propias manos.

Las notas del primer violín comenzaron a sonar acompañadas segundos después por el piano, entonando los primeros compases de un vals, y las confundidas parejas se acercaron para comenzar el nuevo baile. Buffy no estaba muy segura de que fuera capaz de dar un solo paso, mientras observaba como William caminaba hacia ella con movimientos felinos, y por un segundo averiguó como debía sentirse un canario al acecho de un gato.

Los ojos azules nunca se apartaron de los suyos, que eran incapaces si quiera de pestañear, la joven tragó saliva con dificultad, cuando la mano izquierda de Will tomó la suya delicada pero firmemente y la derecha se paseó lentamente por su cintura y espalda hasta ocupar su lugar apropiado sobre el omoplato izquierdo, mientras algo temblorosa ella recogía la falda de su vestido con la mano izquierda, y la apoyaba sobre el brazo de él. Después Buffy tuvo la sensación de que William arrimó los cuerpos de ambos más de lo que era adecuado, pero ella sólo había bailado un par de veces un vals y había sido con las chicas, así que no estaba completamente segura de ello. La rubia decidió dejarse llevar por Will, y pronto comenzaron a moverse en un ritmo de vaivén, para más tarde girar sobre si mismos, siguiendo el ritmo del resto de parejas del salón.

Pero para Buffy el resto de parejas había desparecido hacía rato, incluso el salón se había difuminado en su campo de visión, atendiendo solo a la penetrante mirada de su compañero de baile mientras intentaba recordar cual era la manera correcta de respirar. Y entre la neblina de su mente oyó la voz profunda de William, aunque sin llegar a entender del todo que es lo que decía.

- Estás preciosa, Buffy – susurró él, acercándose un poco más a ella sin dejar de bailar.

Buffy comprendió las tres palabras de él justo cuando la música terminaba, e invadida por un repentino temor se disculpó torpemente y salió de la pista de baile dejando a un confundido William observándola mientras se alejaba.

- Parece que la habéis asustado – dijo una voz femenina sacando al joven de su absorto estado, el rubio se giró para encontrarse con tres figuras sonrientes, Xander, la archiduquesa y Kennedy

- ¿Qué la habéis dicho para que huya de ese modo? – preguntó la morena divertida, coreada por los otros dos

- Os lo diré cuando lo averigüe – respondió William antes de salir en pos de la estela de Buffy.

--o--

Tras un rato de búsqueda infructuosa, el joven logró encontrar a Buffy apoyada en la balaustrada de las escaleras tenuemente iluminadas con farolillos chinos del jardín trasero. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella casi temiendo asustarla.

- ¿Buffy? – preguntó él unos pasos antes de llegar a su lado, la joven se giró levemente sobresaltada, le miró y luego ocultó su rostro en la oscuridad de la fría noche - ¿qué te ocurre? ¿He dicho algo que no debía? – preguntó confuso por su actitud retraída, tan desconocida para él, acostumbrado a su vivacidad y su alegría. Ante la ausencia de respuesta de ella, se acercó un poco más, hacía bastante frío y ella solamente llevaba mangas cortas, observó el joven, mirándola de reojo mientras se acodaba junto a ella en la barandilla de mármol.

Cuando Buffy quiso darse cuenta, la levita del frac de William estaba sobre sus hombros resguardándola del frío, agradecida y molesta a la vez, ni si quiera ella sabía muy bien porqué, levantó la vista hacia él.

- No hace falta que hagas esto – dijo ella en voz baja

- ¿El qué?

- Ser galante conmigo

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido ante las palabras de Buffy

- Porque tú no eres así – él levantó una ceja ante las palabras de ella, que suspiró intentando explicarse – al menos no conmigo. Yo… sólo, soy la niña de las trenzas que te sirve el té, William.

- ¿Buffy, qué demonios te pasa? – preguntó el irguiéndose y acercándose un poco más a ella

- Tú… tú… - titubeó ella durante unos segundos – ¡esto es sólo un disfraz! – exclamó de pronto llevando las manos a su vestido – yo no soy ésta y tu…tú no me quieres – dijo ella en un tenue susurro.

- Buffy ¿qué dices? – dijo él, sin entender que es lo que le pasaba – por su puesto que te quiero, tu-

- Como a una hermana – le interrumpió ella dándole la espalda con un tono de melancolía, William observó la figura de ella, luego dio un paso acercándose a su espalda

- También yo pensaba eso – susurró él, dando otro paso, observando como ella se estremecía sin girarse hacia él

- Es por este vestido – contestó ella – mi pelo, este lugar… pero solo es una ilusión

- Tu vestido no tiene nada que ver, Buffy – dijo él dando otro paso hacia ella – ni este lugar… aunque temo que no puedo decir lo mismo de tu cabello – Buffy frunció sus labios confusa por esa declaración y aunque él no podía verla porque seguía dándole la espalda, pudo imaginarlo perfectamente – siempre he pensado que los ángeles debían tener un cabello como el tuyo – susurró él en su oído, rozando la espalda de ella con su cuerpo.

- No digas eso – susurró ella suplicante – tu no-

Pero Buffy no pudo decir nada más, William la había girado de golpe hacia él, tomándola por los brazos, y sus cálidos labios se habían posado sobre los de ella. Sorprendida abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, pero se rindió cuando sintió la mano de él tomándola con firmeza de la nuca, cerró los ojos y suspiró, lo que William aprovechó para tomar los labios de ella entre los suyos, enviando sensaciones electrizantes por los cuerpos de ambos, que respondieron con un gemido en común. William deslizó su otra mano por la cintura de ella acercándola más a él, como si quisiera fundirla con su cuerpo, y los pequeños dedos de ella se agarraron con fuerza a su camisa, en un intento de mantenerse de pie. Él inclinó la cabeza de ella con la mano que sostenía en su nuca y aprovechando que ella entreabrió la boca para quejarse de la maniobra, coló la lengua en su boca, explorándola, en una mezcla de dulzura y pasión desbordada, que arrancó nuevos gemidos a Buffy, que sonaron como una celestial melodía para los oídos de William.

_Continuará..._


	11. La Vie en Rose

_Hola!!_

_¿Qué tal? Traigo otro larguiiisimo capitulo de este fic ;) _

_La verdad es que el capitulo anterior es dificil de superar, pero espero que este tambien os guste, aunque había algunas partes que no me acabaron de convencer por completo y que estuve tentada de borrar varias veces porque me parecia que me iba mucho por las ramas, al final no lo toque, asi que a ver que os parece a vosotras._

_El titulo del capitulo lo tome prestado de la preciosa canción de la francesa Edith Piaf, que creo que va bastante con el capitulo. En fin, ya os adelanto mucho flufy por parte de los dos rubios durante este capitulo._

_Por ultimo gracias a todas las que dejais reviews, en especial a Noelia, Lore y ScarletSlayer porlos comentarios del ultimo capi._

* * *

**Capítulo 13: La Vie en Rose**

(A la mañana siguiente)

Buffy se esforzaba en hacer sus tareas concienzudamente, intentando así no pensar en lo que había pasado la nocheanterior en el baile. Y lo intentaba con gran ahínco, frotando con fuerza los enlucidos de bronce de la chimenea de las dependencias de la señora. Antes de eso, Buffy había despertado a Milady, la había ayudado a vestirse, peinado su cabello y traído el desayuno.

Ahora ella desayunaba tranquilamente mientras observaba a la joven rubia con ojos curiosos. Extrañamente en ella, Buffy no había dicho casi nada en toda la mañana, salvo algunos monosílabos, cuando normalmente no podía parar de hablar mientras hacia sus tareas. Hoy en cambio, limpiaba el enrejado de la chimenea como si le fuera la vida en ello. Milady llevó un pequeño bocado de los huevos revueltos a su boca. ¿Por qué hoy no hablaba la chica, si ayer, fue a su primer baile? – _su primer baile_ – claro, era eso, ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Algo tuvo que pasar anoche en aquel baile. La Duquesa se limpió los labios con elegancia y dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia Buffy, quien se había levantado y estaba comenzando a hacer la cama.

- Annie – dijo la mujer girándose un poco en su silla para mirarla.

- ¿mmmhh? – preguntó Buffy distraída mientras estiraba las sabanas de la cama de la señora.

- No me has dicho como lo pasaste en el baile – preguntó Milady con un tono ingenuo, sin quitar ojo a la joven. Bajo su atenta observación Buffy se tensó visiblemente, deteniendo su labor durante un instante, para luego continuar apresurada.

- Bien, de…de hecho muy bien, fue muy divertido – dijo la rubia acelerada y sin mirarla, lo que confirmó las sospechas de la mujer.

- ¿Si? – preguntó Milady inocentemente, pero sonriendo con disimulo, aprovechando que Buffy no la miraba.

- Si, si – contestó Buffy tirando de la colcha con fuerza, y hablando excesivamente rápido – y conocí a mucha gente, l-la, archiduquesa alemana, por ejemplo… y-y a la hija de Milady Kent – continuó moviendo al cabeza y las manos inquieta.

Milady Hambleton mantuvo su mirada en la chica mientras bebía su té a pequeños sorbos. Cuanto más hablaba Buffy más segura estaba ella de que algo había pasado, sólo que no lograba saber el qué. La joven parecía haber cogido carrerilla y mientras hablaba, se movía de un lado a otro sin dejar de trabajar a toda prisa. La señora no podía evitar sonreír y estaba apunto de echarse a reír, cuando un ligero golpe sonó en la puerta, que en seguida se abrió y Will se asomó.

- Madre, ¿Has visto a Bu– William se quedó callado en aquel instante al divisar a Buffy al fondo de la estancia, quien también se había quedado mirándole, tornándose de repente bastante pálida. Mientras tanto, su madre le miraba enarcando las cejas esperando a que terminara la frase – Has vis… has vis…– balbucía William intentando pensar en algo con rapidez, pero los nervios se lo dificultaban en gran medida - ¿Has visto la…la…la vajilla? – soltó de pronto siendo lo primero que se le había ocurrido que empezara con la misma silaba que el nombre de la rubia.

- ¿La vajilla? – preguntó su madre mirándole con una ceja levantada, igual que hacia él tantas veces.

- Si, si, madre, la vajilla, e-e-eso he dicho – replicó William aún en la entrada de la habitación

- Pues no sé, hijo… - contestó Milady desorientada - ¿Por…por qué?

- Pues… pues… - tartamudeó él intentando pensar como salir de aquel estúpido embrollo – pues porque… porque falta una de las fuentes de porcelana – terminó diciendo y sintiendo de pronto la necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra una pared.

- ¿Una fuente? – volvió a preguntar su madre obviamente sin creerse una sola palabra.

- Si, ajá una fuente – dijo Will dando una palmada nervioso – una fuente…mmmh es horroroso ¿Verdad?

- …sí, claro… es horroroso – contestó Milady temiendo que su hijo se hubiera golpeado la cabeza con algo.

- ¿Ves?, lo que yo pensaba – dijo él apresurado, levantando los brazos en un gesto y llevándolos luego a sus caderas, sin embargo parecía como si de pronto le sobraran ambas extremidades - ¿Qué vamos hacer si no la encontramos? N-no... no podremos volver a combinar la vajilla nunca más. Una desgracia – en aquel punto, su madre empezaba a mirarle con cara de querer internarle en un sanatorio, así que él volvió su vista hacia Buffy, que limpiaba con fuerza la repisa de la chimenea - …ah, Buffy…que bien que estás aquí – dijo él asintiendo – necesito que me ayudes a buscar…la fuente.

- ¿Y-yo? – dijo ella con voz inestable

- Si. Si, si, claro, tú…tú porque… por… porque…porque tú ves mucho mejor que yo

- Hijo…- dijo su madre observando la escena - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Si. Si – se apresuró él a contestar - ¿Por qué no iba estarlo? Estoy…estoy… per-perfectamente, madre – añadió cabeceando, su madre le observó unos segundos

- Bueno…está bien – dijo su madre para nada persuadida, se encogió de hombros y se giró para mirar a la rubia – Annie… acompaña a William…a-a a buscar la… fuente ¿quieres?

- Yo… - dijo Buffy buscando una excusa que pudiera librarla de aceptar, pero no se le ocurrió nada – si, claro – dijo ella en un susurro.

Buffy cruzó la estancia y salió de la habitación pasando junto a Will que aún estaba en la puerta. El joven sonrió por última vez a su madre y cerró la puerta. Después empezó a caminar por el pasillo con rapidez, seguido de Buffy que miraba al suelo nerviosa. Porque si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta que William se dirigía hacia el ala clausurada de la casa.

De pronto, Buffy sintió que algo tiraba de su brazo izquierdo hacia el interior de una habitación completamente a oscuras y abrió la boca para gritar, pero enseguida una mano contra sus labios se lo impidió.

- ¡Shhh! Te van a oír – susurró William. Buffy solo podía distinguir su contorno en la oscuridad de la estancia, de hecho no tenía muy claro donde estaban. Lentamente sintió como él deslizaba suavemente su mano, retirándola, mientras se recreaba en la suavidad de sus labios contra las yemas de sus dedos y la rubia dio gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, para que él no pudiera ver su sonrojo – Me parece que lo de la vajilla ha sido la peor excusa de la historia.

- ¿Excusa? – susurró ella confundida.

- ¿No pensarías en serio que íbamos a buscar una fuente? – preguntó él y aunque no lo vió, ella supo que sonreía y levantaba una de sus cejas

- Pues… - balbuceó ella nerviosa, sobre todo al comprender que estaban los dos solos, a oscuras, y que al parecer había sido una situación planeada. Le oyó reír suavemente y luego todo su cuerpo tembló al sentir las puntas de sus dedos acariciando su rostro con delicadeza

- Tan inocente… – susurró él acercando su rostro al de ella, sintiendo como la chica se estremecía cuando su aliento rozó sus labios.

Sin poder resistirse por más tiempo, William posó sus labios sobre los de ella. Dulces. Suaves. Fue un beso apacible, casi ingenuo, por nada del mundo quería asustarla. Tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos, sintiendo como la respiración de ella se hacia levemente más pesada.

Buffy, con los ojos cerrados a pesar de estar en la más completa oscuridad, sintió como William se separaba y casi sollozó ante la perdida de contacto. Los dedos de él se apropiaron de un mechón de sus cabellos y jugaron con el, mientras su otra mano tomaba su rostro con reverencia.

- Pensé que lo de anoche había sido lo suficientemente esclarecedor – susurró él llevando el mechón rubio hasta su nariz para inhalar su esencia.

- Yo… tenía – Buffy se aclaró la garganta y se animó a continuar hablando amparada en la completa oscuridad – pensé que... que había sido una locura momentánea. Que…solo…tú…ya sabes, lo que pasó… por el ambiente, por aquel vestido.

- ¿Crees que yo haría algo así? – preguntó él tomando su rostro con ambas manos.

- No…yo, supongo que no – admitió ella

- Entonces….

- Parecía… parecía tan bonito… Demasiado para ser real – dijo ella hablando cada vez más bajo, bajando la mirada, ahora que los ojos de ambos se habían acostumbrado lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para verse la cara

- Buffy – murmuró él levantando su rostro, y clavando su mirada en los ojos de ella que titubeaban nerviosos – es real.

La mano izquierda de William acarició su rostro, mientras la otra la sujetaba por la quijada. Sus dedos rozaron la piel de su frente, apartando con delicadeza un mechón rebelde de su cabello. Sintiendo como ella se movía contra su caricia como un gato, depositó un beso plácido en su frente, sus labios bajaron para dejar otro en la punta de su nariz, en ambas mejillas.

En algún punto, Buffy se giró levemente buscando los labios de William, impaciente por sentirlos de nuevo contra los suyos. Él se sorprendió por el movimiento, insólitamente atrevido por parte de ella. Probablemente debido a la negrura que les envolvía, e interiormente se felicitó por su elección. Nuevamente sus labios se encontraron. William se separó un poco incitándola a que fuera ella la que se acercara para buscar el contacto, cosa que sucedió en seguida. Divertido por su descubrimiento volvió a hacerlo varias veces más, hasta que la necesidad le golpeó y sus labios mordisquearon suavemente el labio inferior de ella, que inmediatamente abrió la boca con un maullido.

Estimulado por la reacción de ella, William coló la lengua en su boca, sujetando su rostro con ambas manos, una de ellas deslizándose hasta la nuca para traerla tan cerca como fuera posible. Inclinó su cabeza y la tentó con su lengua, jugando, enseñándola a responder. Recorriendo su boca despacio, explorando sin prisas, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo.

Buffy se sintió flotar y sin embargo le parecía que su cuerpo se volvía mas pesado y sus piernas de gelatina y al igual que la noche anterior, sus manos se cerraron sobre la tela de la camisa de Will, a la altura de su corazón, sintiéndolo latir contra su palma, necesitando desesperadamente un punto de apoyo. Él gruñó y ella no logró saber si le disgustó que ella se agarrara a él, pero de pronto el beso se volvió más rápido, más exigente…completamente intoxicante. La mano de él que aún estaba en su rostro, bajó hasta su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza contra él, provocando que Buffy jadeara dentro del beso y una de sus manos se atreviera a hacer una pequeña exploración. Deslizándose desde su camisa hasta la parte posterior de su cuello, para sentir entre sus dedos los suaves rizos castaños de él.

Buffy no podría decir cuanto tiempo pasaron así, parecieron horas, aunque bien podían haber sido un par de minutos. Cuando Will se retiró despacio, los dos jadeaban en busca de oxigeno, pero todavía se resistían a perder el íntimo contacto, apoyando sus frentes la una contra la otra, mientras respiraban en silencio. Finalmente él le dio un último beso en los labios, suave y tranquilo, luego depositó otro en su frente y la abrazó contra él. Buffy apoyó el rostro contra su corazón, relajándose mientras oía la rítmica cadencia de sus latidos. Suspirando levemente cuando sintió sus labios contra su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos, él volvió a hablar, aclarándose la voz.

- ¿Qué haces este jueves? – preguntó él en un susurro contra su pelo. Su mano izquierda la sostenía de la cintura, apretada contra él y la derecha jugaba con los mechones sueltos de su cabello.

- ¿El jueves? - murmuró ella, percibiendo como él cabeceaba – Nada aún. Las chicas y yo no hemos quedado en nada todavía.

- ¿Se molestaran si este jueves no vas con ellas? – preguntó él inspirando el olor dulce de su pelo.

- No… no creo – dijo ella haciendo el mismo gesto que él e inhalando la esencia de su cuerpo - ¿Por qué?

- Quiero llevarte a un sitio – susurró él, provocando que ella sonriera contra su camisa - ¿podrás?

Ella se limitó a asentir contra su pecho, abrazándole un poco más fuerte, aunque ambos sabían que ya no podían quedarse mucho más tiempo allí o empezarían a buscarlos.

--O--O--O--O--O--

(Tres días después, residencia de los Grafton)

Buffy estaba sentada en la cama de la habitación que Cordy y Willow compartían, las miraba un poco nerviosa, mientras ellas, que no parecían haberse dado cuenta de su estado, hablaban animadamente.

- ¿Bueno entonces qué? – preguntó Cordelia volviéndose hacia la rubia - ¿Vamos el jueves a ver el Cristal Palace?, dicen que es impresionante, y no hemos ido nunca.

- Por mi de acuerdo – dijo Willow asintiendo fervientemente – dicen que hay un montón de especies diferentes de plantas exóticas.

- ¿Y tu que dices, Buff? – preguntó Cordy mirándola

- Ehh…yo… no…mmmh, no voy a poder ir con vosotras este jueves – dijo Buffy retorciendo las manos – y… además voy a necesitar que me cubráis – sus dos amigas se miraron extrañadas entre ellas.

- ¿No crees que hace mucho frío para pasar una de tus tardes en el cementerio? – preguntó Wills curiosa – ya se que te gusta mucho ir allí pe-

- No… no voy al cementerio – dijo Buffy mirándose las manos

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó Cordelia con curiosidad

- Voy… voy al Museo Británico – confesó la chica evitando las miradas de sus amigas, que después estallaron en risas.

- ¿Al museo? – preguntó Willow aun riéndose - ¿Tú en un museo?

- ¡¡Eh!! – se quejó Buffy ante la burla de su amiga

- Además, la entrada es muy cara Buffy – continuó la pelirroja algo más calmada - ¿vas a gastarte tanto dinero? – Buffy enmudeció durante segundos, lo que hizo que a Cordelia se le encendiera una pequeña bombilla.

- A no ser… - sugirió la morena, mientras una sonrisa pícara se extendía por su cara – que vayas con compañía.

- Yo… - intentó decir Buffy pero su cuerpo la traicionó sonrojando su rostro furiosamente, Cordy la señaló victoriosa y luego se sentó en la cama junto a ella.

- Bueno, ¿y quién es? – preguntó devorada por la curiosidad – no será el repartidor de leche, ¿verdad? porque tiene mirada de perro pachón.

- No, no es él – dijo Buffy tímidamente

- ¿Y quién es? – preguntó Willow sentándose junto a sus amigas – Vamos, que nos tienes en ascuas, Buff.

- Yo…. es que no puedo – empezó a decir pero al ver las caras de las dos sacudió la cabeza – ¡cielos! está bien, pero tenéis que jurarme que no se lo diréis a nadie.

- ¡Oh dios mío! – exclamó de pronto Cordelia levantándose, haciendo que Willow la mirara sin entender - ¡¡Oh. Dios. Mío!! ¡Estás de broma!

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Willow mirando a una y otra - ¿¡qué pasa!?

- Buffy, ¿lo dices en serio? – dijo Cordelia volviéndose a sentar y acercándose a la rubia – ¿vas a ir con William? – susurró en tono confidencial

- ¿¡Qué!! – gritó Willow está vez

- ¡¡Sshhhhh!! – dijo Buffy levantando las manos – chicas bajad la voz, por favor.

- ¿Entonces es verdad? – preguntó Willow mas silenciosa pero igual de exaltada.

- Bueno… si, es verdad – admitió Buffy tiñéndose de nuevo de rojo. Sus dos a migas se llevaron las manos a la boca con chillidos de sorpresa – No gritéis, por favor - pidió la rubia

- Pero…¿pero cuándo ha pasado eso? – preguntó Willow apoyando las manos en la cama.

- En…bueno, pasó en el baile – dijo Buffy en un susurro avergonzado.

- ¡¿En el baile?! – gritaron las otras dos a la vez, Buffy asintió colorada aunque con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero… cómo, cuándo? – preguntó la pelirroja – si estuviste con nosotras la mayor parte del tiempo.

- En…ummhh, fue en el jardín – explicó Buffy

- ¿En el jardín? – preguntó Cordelia con una sonrisa astuta - ¿Te refieres a esa media hora que estuviste tomando el aire? – la rubia se torno más colorada, si es que era posible, mientras la morena continuaba con las persistentes preguntas - ¿Y qué? ¿Cómo estaba el aire? ¿Caliente?

- Cordelia – la reprobó Willow con una mirada.

- Oh vamos, Wills, no seas mojigata – respondió Cordi girándose hacia ella y señalándola – tú también te mueres por saberlo.

- Bueno… - admitió la pelirroja con una sonrisa – es que es tan increíble que al fin, William se haya fijado en Buffy…… Está bien. Tienes que contárnoslo todo – dijo risueña

- Pues…umh – Buffy tomó un mechón de su cabello y empezó a jugar con él, nerviosa – me siguió al jardín…y pues hablábamos…y yo quise irme, él me detuvo y luego… pasó.

- ¡¿El qué?! ¿¡Qué pasó!? – preguntaron sus dos amigas a la vez. Buffy bajó la cabeza de pronto interesada en la colcha y susurró algo - ¿Qué?

- Me besó – volvió a susurrar con la cabeza gacha. Cordelia y Willow gritaron alegremente, hasta que Buffy no tuvo más remedio que levantar su roja cabeza con la imborrable sonrisa de felicidad, pintada en ella.

- ¿Cómo fue? – volvió a preguntar Cordelia

- Seguro que fue tan romántico… a la luz de la luna, en el jardín – dijo Willow soltando un suspiro soñador.

- Nahh – se quejó Cordelia – seguro que fue apasionado y fogoso. Seguro que bajo nuestro joven poeta, se esconde un impetuoso caballo desbocado – la morena le dio un codazo a Buffy – Te has puesto como un tomate – luego se rió con jubilo - ¿Tengo razón, verdad?

- Ehhh….yo… - tartamudeó Buffy

- No importa – respondió la morena abrazándola aunque aún riendo – Pero…¿lo del museo?

- Si, ¿por qué quiere llevarte a un museo de historia? – preguntó Willow – sé que es uno de los mejores del mundo…pero no parece muy…romántico.

- En realidad dijo que quería llevarme a otro sitio – explicó la interesada – pero que en enero todavía hace demasiado frío como para estar fuera. Y luego dijo, que quería enseñarme algunas cosas del museo.

- Si – admitió la morena con una sonrisa traviesa – latín.

- ¡¡Cordelia!!

--O--O--O--O--O--

(Jueves por la mañana, Residencia Hambleton)

- ¿Ya te vas? – preguntó la Señora Summers al ver a Buffy coger su abrigo azul marino

- Si, madre – respondió ella doblando el abrigo bajo el brazo, quería ponérselo junto al espejo y asegurarse de que iba perfectamente vestida.

- ¿Hoy no te llevas emparedados? – preguntó su madre mientras limpiaba un repollo sobre la mesa de la cocina

- umh, no…Willow dijo que se encargaría ella esta vez – dijo Buffy tomando sus guantes y sus sombrero.

- Esta bien – dijo Joyce levantando la vista del repollo – anda dame un beso y no vuelvas muy tarde

Buffy se inclinó y dejo un rápido beso en la mejilla de su madre y luego salió corriendo escaleras arriba hasta el rellano. Allí se detuvo y dejó sus ropas sobre el aparador frente al espejo. Se observó durante unos minutos, pensando como la vería William cuando llegara al lugar donde habían quedado, dos calles más abajo, para que no les vieran salir juntos.

Llevaba su vestido de tweed color verde manzana, la falda era lisa y el cuerpo era ceñido, con el cuello mandarín, emulando a las chaquetas militares, con dos hileras de botones negros desde el comienzo de las mangas hasta prácticamente unirse en la cintura, las mangas eran ligeramente abultadas, nada que ver con esas enormes mangas que llevaban las mujeres de clase alta.

Buffy suspiró, ella no tenía ningún vestido excesivamente bonito o elegante, pero el color de este resaltaba sus ojos y se había puesto el collar de perlas que su padre le regaló. De modo que se puso su viejo abrigó azul marino – demasiado infantil para su gusto – sus desgastados guantes y su sombrero de invierno con la cinta verde.

El reloj de la sala comenzó a dar la hora y Buffy comprendió que llegaba tarde, así que abrió la puerta y bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, echó a correr calle abajo remangándose las faldas y evitando los charcos.

Cuando llegó William ya la esperaba y sonrió divertido al verla correr por calle, con una mano recogiendo su falda y la otra sujetando su sombrero. El joven la sostuvo durante unos minutos mientras ella recuperaba su aliento, sin dejar de observar su rostro sonrojado en ningún momento. En cuanto ella se recompuso, William le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó sonrojada, comenzando a pasear hacia el centro de la ciudad.

William y Buffy habían dejado sus abrigos y sombreros en la entrada del museo. Llevaban allí casi media hora y en todo aquel tiempo él no había podido apartar la vista de su cuerpo menudo en aquel alegre vestido, de su rostro sonrojado por el frío, de su sonrisa o su sorpresa mientras observaba cada estancia y galería del museo, como un niño en una tienda de caramelos.

Un pequeño grito de Buffy le hizo volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó acercándose a ella con preocupación. Buffy completamente colorada tenía la cabeza gacha y señalaba débilmente hacia la siguiente estancia - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Will…están desnudos – explicó ella levantando la cabeza completamente abochornada, el joven echó un vistazo a la sala. A la izquierda, había una figura de mármol de algo más de un metro, un hombre reclinado sobre un diván, seguramente una escultura de Dionisos. A la izquierda entre otras figuras, se encontraba la escultura de una mujer en cuclillas una Venus o tal vez Afrodita.

- Son esculturas griegas – explicó William a Buffy, quien aún mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír ante la vergüenza de ella – Buffy – dijo tomando su barbilla con gentileza y levantando su cabeza – Son obras de arte muy antiguas… y realmente hermosas.

- Pe-pero – intentó quejarse ella, él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta el Dionisos, la obligó a ponerse delante de él frente a la estatua.

- Mírala – le dijo él desde su espalda – no pienses en la ropa. Observa su rostro, la perfección de su piel.

- Le faltan, las manos y los pies – dijo ella confusa.

- Tiene más de 2.000años. Es fácil que las extremidades se hayan roto con el paso del tiempo – explicó él - ¿Ves las perfectas proporciones de cada parte de su cuerpo? – Buffy asintió bastante avergonzada. William tomó su mano y la acercó más a la escultura

- ¡No puedo tocarla! – se quejó ella intentando no levantar la voz – está prohibido

- No hay nadie aquí, Buffy – le susurró él al oído y ella pensó que se desmayaría en aquel preciso instante. William levantó sus manos unidas y obligó a Buffy a acariciar el suave mármol del rostro de la estatua - ¿Notas cada línea? Cada golpe en el mármol está hecho con gran precisión – sus manos descendieron por el cuello hasta los perfectos pectorales del dios griego, Buffy temblaba, aunque no sabía si de vergüenza, de nervios o de ambas cosas.

Sentía cada aliento de Will, en su cuello, su brazo derecho rodeándola por la cintura, su pecho contra su espalda y su mano izquierda sobre la suya, guiándola sobre el frío mármol de la escultura de un hombre completamente desnudo.

- William – jadeó ella cuando sus manos llegaron a los abdominales del dios, él supo que debía apartarse de ella en aquel instante y dejar el agua correr pero simplemente no podía.

Sus labios descendieron hasta la pequeña porción expuesta de su cuello, acariciándola suavemente, dejando suaves besos mientras subía hasta encontrar la carne sensible de la oreja. La tomó entre sus labios delicadamente, sintiendo la piel caliente en su boca.

Un nuevo jadeo surgió de los labios de ella y la giró bruscamente hacia él, una mano aun sostenía la suya y otra había subido hasta su cuello, atrayéndola contra él y besando su boca con una pasión arrolladora.

Unos minutos u horas más tarde, William la separó de su cuerpo. Ella se tambaleó, aturdida por la fogosidad del beso, y en contra de los deseos de su cuerpo sonrió al verla tan inocente y cándida. Besó su frente y la condujo de nuevo por los pasillos y salas del enorme museo.

--O--O--O--O--O--

(Unas horas más tarde)

Después de salir del museo, Buffy y William habían caminado tranquilamente hasta un pequeño café donde solían reunirse poetas y literatos. William pidió una mesa para ambos en un rincón modesto y ordenó un par de emparedados y cerveza para comer.

La joven observaba absorta el ambiente del café, donde tanto hombres como mujeres, aunque estas eran pocas, hablaban y discutían animadamente sobre multitud de temas. Cuando ambos acabaron de comer, escucharon placenteramente a algunos escritores y poetas noveles que, subidos en una tarima leían sus escritos. Buffy no quería irse pero ya era tarde y debían volver a casa antes de la cena.

De vuelta a casa, los dos hablaron sobre todo lo que habían visto en el museo y elogiaron algunos de los escritos de la gente del café.

- Si quieres, podemos volver el próximo jueves – aventuró William

- No…uhm… no creo que el próximo jueves podamos – respondió ella turbada

- ¿No? – preguntó él extrañado - ¿Por qué?

- Pues…porque el jueves que viene es mi cumpleaños – explicó ella girándose hacia él mientras caminaban

- Cielos, es verdad, que despiste – dijo él dándose un golpecito en la frente – si compré tu regalo hace un par de días. – Ella lo miró entonces con curiosidad

- ¿Ah sí? – preguntó fingiendo un tono inocente, pero él la miró con una sonrisa pícara extendiéndose por su rostro.

- Ni lo sueñes, pet – respondió él – no me lo sacaras.

- Oh, vamos – dijo ella mirándole con cara de cachorro abandonado.

- Nah, no me vas a convencer con ese truco tan viejo – contestó él entre risas.

- Quizás pruebe con otra… técnica – dijo ella de pronto muy tentadora, William la miró y supo que esa chica sería su perdición

- No lo dudo, luv – respondió con voz ronca, luego se giró y comenzó a correr - ¡pero no me lo sacarás! – gritó girándose mientras corría

- Traidor – murmuró ella entre dientes, antes de recogerse las faldas y echar a correr tras él tan rápido como podía.

--O--O--O--O--O--

(Una semana más tarde, Residencia Hambleton)

- Bueno ¿Y quién va a distraerla mientras tanto? – preguntó Milady al pequeño conclave reunido en la salita mientras Buffy había sido enviada a la botica para un supuesto recado.

- ¿Creéis que lo de los cachorros de la Señora Inglis seguirá surtiendo efecto? – preguntó Liam encogiéndose de hombros

- Algo me dice que no – dijo la Señora Summers entre risas que Milady Hambleton acompañó.

- Tendría más efecto si la llevaras a ver el escaparate de la tienda de telas de la calle Peason – añadió la duquesa

- Yo me encargaré – dijo William, omitiendo la sabida mirada de Liam

- Bien, solucionado este punto – dijo Milady – Liam tu te ocuparas de colgar los adornos en la sala de música y el jardín, con la ayuda de las doncellas de los Grafton. Joyce tú como siempre te harás cargo de la comida y el pastel. Will, antes de llevarte a Annie, acuérdate de decirles a los chicos de los Grafton a que hora deben venir.

Todos asintieron y al oír la puerta de entrada de los criados abrirse, Joyce tomó su canasto del suelo y sacó un par de medias para remendar, Milady se recostó en el diván y su hijo se apresuró a rescatar un libro para fingir leerle a su madre mientras Liam salía apresurado de la estancia con destino a la cochera.

Buffy apareció en la salita unos minutos más tarde colocándose la cofia, y rodó los ojos al ver a su madre, la duquesa y William fingiendo una perfecta tarde de invierno.

- Milady – dijo la rubia haciendo una leve inclinación – el boticario dice que su medicina estará lista para dentro de dos días.

- Gracias, Annie – respondió la mujer con una sonrisa, luego añadió – ah querida, ¿te importaría acompañar esta tarde a William? Tiene que recoger unos paquetes y no creo que pueda el solo

- Por supuesto, milady – dijo ella asintiendo, a sabiendas de que ni William ni ella iban nunca a recoger ningún paquete, porque formaba parte de las tareas de su hermano.

--O--O--O--O--O--

Buffy se abrochaba el abrigo apresurada, tomando el sombrero, mientras William la esperaba en los escalones de la entrada.

- ¿Buffy? – preguntó él con algo de impaciencia

- Ya voy – contestó ella saliendo por la puerta y sujetando las orquillas de su sombrero

- ¿Cómo puedes tardar siempre tanto en arreglarte? – preguntó él esperando a que ella caminara un algunos pasos por delante antes de seguirla.

- Pues…porque soy una chica – respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros

- Si. Esa es una explicación muy buena – dijo él sarcástico

- Deja de reírte de mi – refunfuñó Buffy, luego se giró a él y le cogió del brazo, sonriendo – y ahora confiesa… ¿Sacaste el palito más corto?

- ¿mmh? – murmuró él – no se de que me hablas.

- Ja, si piensas que eso me va a convencer la llevas clara – contestó ella juguetona

- En serio…Buffy… no se de que me hablas – dijo él con voz seria pero el brillo jovial en sus ojos le delató

- Oye, dime una cosa – dijo ella soltándose de su brazo, girándose hacia él y caminando hacia atrás mientras le miraba - ¿Alguno de vosotros pensáis, de verdad, que no me entero de las planificaciones anuales de mi "fiesta sorpresa"? – William frunció los labios, de forma irreverente ante la pregunta.

- ¿Fiesta sorpresa? – preguntó él continuando el paseo – no se nada sobre eso

- Will… mientes muy mal – dijo ella con una sonrisa, él rió a su vez – así que venga, dime, ¿cómo has acabado siendo tu el que me entretenga durante la tarde?

- Bueno, Liam pensaba llevarte a ver los cachorros de la señora Inglis – ella frunció el ceño ante eso – pensé que sería bueno evitar un fratricidio. Ya sabes, la sangre sale muy mal de la tapicería.

- No puede ser verdad – dijo ella entre risas.

- Oh, por supuesto que lo es – contestó él igual de risueño.

- ¿Es decir que te viste en el deber de suplantarle? – preguntó Buffy más seria, y él no tenía claro si era así o solo simulaba – para evitar una desgracia.

- Podríamos decir que si.

- ¿De modo que mi estimulante compañía no tuvo nada que ver en ese ofrecimiento?

- Bueno…claro que no, es decir, ¡si! – empezó a balbucear William, en aquel momento ella sonrió traviesa y él supo que había sido una pequeña treta.

- En ese caso… creo que debería usted compensarme por este pequeño agravio, señor Hambleton – dijo ella con una sonrisa a la que él no pudo resistirse.

- Lo que usted desee, señorita Summers – dijo William acercándose un poco más a ella, quien dio un paso hacia atrás esquivándole con diablura.

- ¿A que hora debemos estar de vuelta, señor Hambleton? – preguntó ella aún con esa sonrisa victoriosa sobre su rostro.

- Dentro de dos horas – contestó él intentando acercarse de nuevo, con el mismo resultado.

- Bien… en ese caso creo que sé como quiero que me compense.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó él, dando otro paso hacia ella. Esta vez ella no se separó y en dos zancadas, la distancia se había reducido a escasos centímetros, algunos menos de los que deberían ser apropiados en mitad de la calle.

- Quiero… – susurró ella poniéndose de puntillas, no había contacto entre ellos, pero la distancia entre sus labios era cada vez menos - …dar un paseo por el cementerio – el sonrió cuando ella volvió de nuevo a bajar y le miró pícara.

- Es usted muy atrevida, señorita Summers – dijo él ofreciéndole su brazo

- Pensé que le gustaba eso de mi, señor Hambleton – dijo tomando su brazo, él cabeceó y ambos se dirigieron tranquilamente hacia el cementerio.

--O--O--O--O--O--

- ¿Dónde está Buffy? – preguntó Liam escondido tras una columna de la sala de música

- ¡¡Sshhhh!! – respondió Willow, agachada junto a Cordelia, Oz, Xander, Dawn y Andrew detrás del piano – creo que ya les oigo venir.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y lejanamente se oían las voces de William y Buffy dirigiéndose hacia allí. Cuando William abrió la puerta de cristal que daba del pasillo a la sala, dejó a Buffy pasar primero, y en aquel momento encendieron las luces y los chicos salieron de detrás del piano, con los brazos en alto y gritando - ¡Sorpresa! – Buffy sonrió y se adentró en la habitación siendo abrazada en seguida por todos los presentes.

- Feliz diecisiete cumpleaños, cariño – le dijo su madre después de los pertinentes abrazos de todos los demás, cuando la chica se acercó al diván donde la Señora Summers y Milady Hambleton estaban sentadas.

- Feliz cumpleaños, querida – añadió milady cuando Buffy se inclinó para que también la duquesa pudiera abrazarla.

- Bueno, chicos ¿Dónde esta esa tarta? – preguntó Joyce girándose hacia atrás

- Aquí viene – dijo Cordelia portando una bandeja con un enorme pastel de cumpleaños lleno de velas. Buffy sonrió dirigiéndose hacia la mesa donde estaba el resto de comida y donde los demás se habían reunido y esperó a que Cordy depositara la bandeja y a que su madre y William que había acudido a ayudar a milady a levantarse, llegaran a su lado.

- Venga hermanita – dijo Liam poniéndose a su otro lado y pasándole un brazo por los hombros – coge aire y pide un deseo – Buffy le sonrió y luego disimuladamente miró a William de reojo y después cerrando los ojos sopló las velas. Varios silbidos y aplausos sonaron después de que consiguiera apagar todas las llamas.

- Ahora viene mi parte preferida – dijo Willow dando un pequeño saltito excitada.

- Los regalos – dijo Dawn tímidamente al lado de su hermano mayor.

- Bien, empezaré yo – dijo Liam que de pronto había desaparecido, entrando por la puerta de la sala arrastrando una vitrina de madera color caoba.

- ¿Qué…? – preguntó Buffy dirigiéndose hacia él con una mano en los labios.

- Dijiste que tu colección de muñecas ya no te cabía en ningún sitio – explicó el moreno con una sonrisa.

- Dios, Liam, es precioso – dijo Buffy arrodillándose junto al mueble para mirarlo de cerca

- Mi trabajo me ha costado, Buff – contestó el con la imborrable sonrisa.

- Espera, ¿tú has hecho esto? – preguntó ella, Liam cabeceó por respuesta – pero ¿cuándo?

- Pues es mis horas libres, por su puesto – contestó él, Buffy se levantó y le abrazó entre risas

- Gracias, Liam, me encanta.

- Entonces ahora vamos nosotras – dijo Willow acercándose con un paquete azul con un enorme lazo y entregándoselo a la rubia – es mío y de Cordy, Buffy sonrió y comenzó a abrir el regalo con expectación y sonrió al abrir la caja que lo contenía.

- Chicas…es preciosa – dijo ella mirando la exquisita muñeca de porcelana a de unos treinta centímetros.

- Hablamos con Liam – explicó Cordelia – y pensamos que como este año él no iba a regalarte ninguna, que lo haríamos nosotras.

- Gracias chicas, de verdad – dijo abrazando a las dos con la muñeca en la mano.

- Vamos, Dawnie, dale a Buffy nuestro regalo – dijo Xander dándole un pequeño empujoncito a su hermana pequeña, ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante y luego se volvió hacia la rubia con timidez.

- Espero que te guste – dijo entregándole un pequeño paquete de color verde, Buffy sonrió y tiró del lazo de tul que lo envolvía descubriendo un exquisito frasco de perfume, de cristal blanco esmerilado con adornos de metal y topacios incrustados.

- Es…guau… - farfulló Buffy girando el pomo de cristal entre sus dedos.

- Cuando lo ví supe que sería un regalo muy apropiado para ti – explicó Dawn – es un perfume poco común, lleva esencia de vainilla.

- mmmh – murmuró Buffy destapando el frasco y oliendo el perfume – es demasiado, no se si puedo…

- No digas tonterías, pequeña Buff – dijo Xander acercándose y pasándole un brazo por los hombros dándole un apretón amistoso. La rubia sonrió y les dio las gracias a los hermanos Grafton.

- Ejem… - dijo Andrew haciéndose notar al lado de los tres y acompañado por Oz – nuestro regalo es menos glamuroso pero esperamos que te guste – Buffy tomó la caja cilíndrica que el chico le ofrecía y abrió la tapa murmurando un "ohh" - también es el regalo de Amy y Warren, pero no podían venir. No es piel de visón ni mucho menos, pero-

- Es precioso, Andrew – dijo Buffy sacando un enorme manguito de piel de ardilla gris forrado en satén verde – muchas gracias, chicos – dijo la rubia abrazando primero a Andrew y luego a Oz.

- Yo quiero ser la siguiente – dijo la duquesa sonriendo desde el diván, Buffy se acercó a ella – es un regalo de William y mío – dijo la mujer presentándole una caja de madera color cerezo con un lazo, la chica la miro extrañada y tiró del lazo, después con cautela abrió el cerrojo de la caja y tiró hacia arriba de la tapa

- ¡Oh dios mío! – dijo Buffy llevando una mano a su boca mientras la otra vagaba por el contenido del interior de la caja.

- Guau – dijeron Cordelia y Willow a la vez al asomarse a mirar.

La caja forrada de tela por dentro contenía ocho hermosas piezas de plata repujadas con pequeñas rosas. Era un set completo de tocador, con un espejo de mano, un cepillo para el pelo, un peine, un cepillo para la ropa, tenacillas, tijeras y una lima. Buffy, sacó el espejo de su enganche, tomándolo por el mango, medía aproximadamente algo más de 20cm de largo y unos 10 de ancho, pesaba un poco. Lo giró en su mano para descubrir sus iniciales grabadas en el dorso del espejo, luego volvió a colocarlo en su sitio.

- Es…yo… - tartamudeó Buffy sin saber que decir. Aquel estuche debía haber costado una fortuna.

- La idea fue mía – dijo Milady Anne – pensé que ya eras lo suficientemente mayor como para tener algo así y William se encargó de elegirlo.

Buffy se giró hacia atrás para observar al aludido, que le sonreía con cierta devoción. Dios, tenía tantas ganas de levantarse, echarse a sus brazos y llenarle de besos. Pero probablemente un gesto como ese haría que sus respectivas madres se desmayasen o algo peor. Buffy fue levemente consciente entonces, de los problemas que presentaba su relación, supo que sería difícil, pero ella le amaba y si él era capaz de sentir algo, aunque fuera solo un poquito parecido a lo que ella sentía por él, haría lo que fuese necesario para soportar cualquier prueba que surgiera en el camino.

Su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos presentándole una caja con su regalo, el último antes de comer el pastel. Buffy pensó que nada podría superar al regalo de Milady y William, pero se equivocó, el regalo de su madre no era tan caro, ni tan elegante, pero supo en seguida cuanto esfuerzo había debido gastar en él. Era un abrigo nuevo, al fin podría librarse de su viejo abrigo azul marino. El nuevo era práctico, no podía esperar otra cosa de su madre, pero también era bonito. De paño verde oscuro, que le abrigaría bastante en invierno, con una hilera de botones negros desde el cuello mandarín hasta casi el final del abrigo, las mangas eran ligeramente abultadas en los hombros y se iban estrechando hasta llegar a los puños, rematados con una pequeña piel gris, parecida a la del manguito. Era obvio que la mayoría de los presentes se habían puesto de acuerdo entre ellos para elegir los regalos.

Media hora después todos tomaban el té y la tarta, sentados en la mesa redonda de la sala de música. La señora Summers y milady Anne se habían retirado hacía unos minutos para dejar a la juventud a su aire.

William había estado observando a Buffy casi toda la tarde, la cara de sorpresa que había puesto al ver sus regalos, o las risas que ahora compartía con Willow y Xander. Él aún tenía un ultimo regalo para ella, pero no era uno que el resto de sus amigos pudiera ver, lo había encargado después de haber ido al museo y lo había recogido esta mañana. Deseaba poder dárselo para ver de nuevo su rostro de sorpresa, quería ver esa sonrisa que alumbraba su cara, quería ver esa sonrisa siempre que pudiera.

Pensando en parte de la conversación que habían mantenido esta tarde en su paseo por el cementerio, recordó que ella le había dicho que Willow y Cordelia sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos, tal vez eso pudiera servirle de ayuda en este momento. William se levantó del asiento y discretamente siguió a Cordelia que había bajado a la cocina un momento antes.

- Cordy – dijo asomándose desde la escalera de la cocina, la morena dio un salto llevándose una mano al pecho.

- ¡Virgen santa! – exclamó ella – me has dado un susto de muerte.

- Lo siento – dijo él en voz baja – quería…quiero pedirte un favor.

- ¿Un favor? – preguntó ella soltando la bandeja de comida sobre la mesa y mirándole.

- Si – dijo él asintiendo – verás…Buffy…bueno, ella me ha dicho que tú y Wills sabéis que…ya sabes – dijo él alzando una ceja y ella sonrió satisfecha – hay…tengo algo para Buffy, algo…un… digamos un regalo y…

- Y no quieres que los demás lo vean, ¿no? – terminó ella, William asintió resignado – tal vez pueda decirle a Buffy que necesito que me ayude a buscar algo en la cocina.

- Gracias – dijo él con una genuina sonrisa.

- De nada – contestó ella comenzando a subir las escaleras – pero más te vale que sea un regalo que merezca la pena.

Unos minutos después Buffy apareció en lo alto de las escaleras y frunció el ceño confusa al ver a William junto a la mesa de la cocina, después Cordelia cerró la puerta de arriba, con un "buena suerte" y una pequeña risa.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? – preguntó Buffy descendiendo las escaleras hasta acercarse a Will.

- Yo se lo pedí – respondió él y sin más ceremonia sacó una pequeña caja rectangular de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió a Buffy, quien frunció el ceño de nuevo mientras tomaba la cajita en su mano.

- ¿Qué es- empezó a preguntar ella, pero él la corto en seguida.

- Tú solo ábrelo, ¿Vale? – dijo él nervioso.

Buffy destapó la pequeña caja y de la impresión estuvo a punto de caérsele. William observaba su rostro y sonrió complacido, mientras ella rozaba el contenido con la punta de los dedos, demasiado impresionada para decir nada. En el interior había un pequeño broche para el pelo, era un ramillete de flores, rosas, pensamientos y no-me-olvides, con una mariposa, todo ello esculpido en fina plata y oro blanco salpicado con pequeños brillantes y piedras de ámbar.

- Es igual que… - comenzó a decir ella.

- Que aquel prendido para el pelo de la esposa de Napoleón que vimos en el museo – terminó él – vi como lo mirabas y simplemente encargué una reproducción en plata. Ya sé que el otro era en oro, pero supuse que la plata resaltaría más en tu pelo – dijo él mirando su cabello con adoración mientras extendía una de sus manos para tocarlo.

- Pero Will, ha debido costarte una autentica fortuna – dijo ella levantando por primera vez la vista del broche, para mirar los ojos de él.

- Nada que tu no te merezcas – susurró el tomando su rostro con una de sus manos – hay algo que debo decirte, Buffy.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro. Pero cuando él estaba apunto de hablar, Cordelia abrió la puerta de la cocina, indicándoles que debían volver cuanto antes al salón. De modo que ambos resoplaron ante la interrupción y comenzaron a subir las escaleras con resignación.

--O--O--O--O--O--

(Esa noche, Residencia de los Hambleton)

La casa estaba casi completamente a oscuras cuando William descendió las escaleras hasta la planta baja procurando no hacer ruido. Había dejado el libro que estaba leyendo en la sala de música y siempre le gustaba leer un rato, antes de dormirse. Todo estaba sumido en la negrura, así que extendió los brazos para palpar las paredes con las puntas de los dedos, hasta llegar a la sala, donde el gran ventanal que daba al jardín trasero dejaba pasar la claridad de la luna, ayudándole a ver el libro sobre el diván que se encontraba bajo la vidriera.

William caminó en silenció y se agachó para tomar el libro cuando sus ojos quedaron capturados por una figura que se encontraba en el jardín. Por el camino de grava entre los rosales y las demás flores que su madre había plantado hacía años, Buffy caminaba abstraída, llevando solo su camisón blanco y una gruesa capa de lana roja. El larguísmo cabello de la chica caía en torrentes de tirabuzones dorados hasta su cintura, mientras sus manos extendidas acariciaban las hojas del macizo de lilas, ahora sin flores.

William se quedó ensimismado por la visión casi etérea que ocurría a solo unos cuantos metros de distancia. Ni si quiera fue consciente de que su cuerpo tenía vida propia y caminaba sin apartar la vista, hasta la puerta de cristal que comunicaba el jardín con la sala de música. Abrió la puerta y salió al frío del invierno londinense, en mangas de camisa. Su cuerpo acució la gélida temperatura, pero al parecer no lo retransmitió hasta su cerebro, ya que en lugar de volver dentro a por algo de abrigo, continuó su caminó hacia la pequeña rosaleda.

Pisando con cuidado, como si temiera que al hacer ruido, Buffy se desvaneciera como el espejismo que simulaba ser, William llegó hasta ella.

- Buffy – murmuró en un susurro que parecía contener la gran verdad del universo.

La joven se giró, rápida, pero no bruscamente, y sorprendida aunque ni mucho menos asustada, como si una parte de su cerebro esperara que él la encontrara allí, caminando por el jardín en medio de la noche.

Los ojos de uno se perdieron en los del otro. Sin palabras, no eran necesarias en aquel momento. Aquel era un momento, tan inesperado como fugaz, que de uno u otro modo ambos habían esperado largo tiempo.

Las frías manos de él viajaron hasta el rostro de ella, rozando sus labios, rojos como fresas maduras. Y pronto el resto de sus cuerpos estaba en contacto, uno contra el otro buscando el calor que solo ellos podían darse. Un contacto tan intimo como puro. Abrazados en mitad de la noche, escuchando sus respectivas respiraciones, sin necesidad de esconderse. De esconder sus sentimientos.

Pronto él busco el rostro de ella, acomodado en su pecho, para besarla, un beso dulce, como aquel que se daría a algo precioso y adorado. Sus manos se perdieron en el suave cabello dorado y por primera vez, ella elevó sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello, buscando el mayor contacto posible. Y el beso se torno apasionado, necesitado, ansiado, algo que ambos habían deseado desde antes de tener memoria, como si aquel momento hubiera sido planeado por el Destino mucho antes de que ninguno de ellos hubieran nacido.

- Will – jadeó ella entre aquellos besos que le hacían perder la razón, buscó sus ojos – Will, te quiero.

Los ojos azules del destinatario se abrieron por la sorpresa, aunque de algún modo no era tanta, él sabía eso, en el fondo de su alma sabía que estaban destinados a estar juntos, a amarse hasta el final de los tiempos. Era sólo la primera vez que lo oía. La primera vez que alguien admitía quererle, alguien que no fuera su madre o los recuerdos cada vez más borrosos de su padre.

-Dios, Buffy – dijo él, sintiendo como su corazón se afligía de pura dicha – también yo. Te quiero.

Los ojos verdes de ella se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad no derramada, adornando su rostro con una sonrisa de alegría que no podría ocultar aunque lo intentara. Él la correspondió en seguida, una hermosa sonrisa se extendió por su rostro aristocrático.

- Siempre – ella admitió, intentando contener las lágrimas – desde…antes de que pueda recordar, siempre has sido tú.

- Siempre – él respondió, luego movió su cabeza – sólo que no sabía…tenía una idea preconcebida de cómo debía ser el amor y no fui capaz de reconocerlo cuando el verdadero estaba frente a mi. – Las lágrimas de ella se derramaron y él las apartó con sus pulgares, luego delicadamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella y se separó otra vez – Estoy enamorado de ti, Anne Summers

- Te amo William Hambleton – respondió ella con una sonrisa mezclada con sus lágrimas.

_ Continuará_


	12. Adios a la Inocencia

_Hola!!_

_Lo sé he tardado un monton en subir un capitulo nuevo, pero entre los examenes el trabajo, practicas y demás no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir, ni para nada en general._

_De todas formas aquí lo tengo, espero que os guste, aunque se avecinan malas noticias, sobre todo si a alguna le cae particularmente bien el personaje de Xander, en fin no digo nada más, leer no os olvideis de dejar un comentario_ .

**P.D.** _No olvideis que Buffy tiene 17 años pero de los del siglo XIX, asi que en algunos temas está un poco pez _; )

* * *

.

**Capitulo 14: Adiós a la Inocencia**

(Ocho meses después)

- ¿Qué te pasa, pet? – preguntó William depositando un beso sobre la cabeza de Buffy.

Ambos estaban tumbados sobre la hierba, a la sombra de un manzano disfrutando de la suave y cada vez más fría brisa de mediados de septiembre, junto a ellos Jack y Nelly, los dos pointers yacían con la lengua fuera después de una fatigosa carrera por la pradera.

Durante todo el verano, la joven pareja había estado pasando las tardes de los domingos merendando en Hyde park o montando a caballo en las cuadras del señor Patterson. Había sido un verano maravilloso, y de alguna manera habían logrado que sus respectivas madres no se enteraran de su relación, aunque no podían decir que hubieran corrido la misma suerte con el resto de familiares. Liam no era especialmente avispado a la hora de notar las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor, pero no era estúpido y eventualmente acabó dándose cuenta del cambio de actitudes entre su mejor amigo y su hermana. Will suspiró levemente acariciando el cabello rubio de ella, recordando con perfecta claridad el momento exacto en que Liam había sido consciente de la relación que había entre Buffy y él.

--O--

(Cuatro meses antes, una velada en la Residencia Hambleton)

_William había aprovechado que la cena había acabado y los invitados, Milord y Milady Grafton, Xander Grafton, la archiduquesa Anianka, los duques de Kent y su hija Kennedy, acompañados por su madre, se habían retirado a la salita y la mayoría de ellos jugaban ahora al bridge, para salir al pasillo e intentar encontrar a Buffy. _

_El joven decidió esconderse en un armario de la escalera del servicio y esperar a que ella subiera irremediablemente, con las copas para el jerez._

_Liam y Buffy subieron por las escaleras, con sendas bandejas cargadas de vasos y demás cristalería. Unos minutos después Liam volvió a bajar, sin ver a William en ningún momento, pero cuando Buffy bajó, él tiró de ella hacia dentro del armario, y cerró la puerta._

_- ¡Will! ¿Qué haces? – susurró Buffy alarmada, intentando ver al chico en la más completa oscuridad del estrecho hueco en el que se encontraban._

_- ¿Tu que crees? Te echaba de menos – explicó él con voz ronca. Segundos después los dos se fundían en un apasionado y necesitado beso dentro del armario. Aturdida por el repentino entusiasmo de William, Buffy no se dio cuenta y el asa de la bandeja resbaló entre sus dedos, cayendo con un ruido metálico contra el fondo del armario. Los dos detuvieron sus caricias y se separaron ligeramente._

_- Lo siento – musitó ella aun colgada de su cuello_

_- Ha sido culpa mía – dijo él dejando un beso suave en su frente – pero…dios… llevaba toda la cena deseando besarte._

_Ella rió nerviosa y se recostó durante unos segundos contra el pecho de él, sintiendo una de sus manos en su pelo y la otra agarrándola con fuerza por la cintura. William volvió a besarla esta vez en su pelo, deteniéndose un momento para aspirar su esencia, cerrando los ojos placenteramente. _

_- Creo que deberías salir ya, no vaya a ser que hayan oído el ruido de la bandeja – dijo William contradiciendo sus palabras con un fuerte abrazo apretado con el que mantenía a la rubia contra él._

_- Si – susurró ella sin ninguna prisa por llevar a cabo el movimiento._

_- Buffy – susurró él contra su pelo un momento después, ella maulló brevemente en respuesta y él se apresuró a separarla de su cuerpo con un jadeo contenido – Sal, love, nos veremos después en el jardín ¿de acuerdo? – dijo dejando un ultimo beso sobre la cabeza de la rubia, ella asintió y abrió la puerta mirando hacia ambos lados antes de salir._

_William le pasó la bandeja a Buffy y de pronto ella cerró la puerta del armario bruscamente, casi golpeándole la cara. El joven contuvo una queja frotándose la nariz, al oír el porque del abrupto cierre._

_- ¿Buffy? – preguntó Liam confuso, terminando de subir las escaleras de los criados hacia la salita - ¿Qué diantres hacías en el armario?_

_- ¿eh? Ah…emhhhh…esto…es que estaba buscando otra baraja de cartas – dijo ella nerviosa pasándose la bandeja de una mano a otra para acabar sujetándola contra su pecho._

_- ¿En el armario de las escobas? – repitió Liam receloso. _

_- Si – Buffy soltó una risita histérica - ¿Qué tonta verdad? – dijo antes de salir corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la cocina._

_Diez minutos después, William decidió que probablemente el peligro ya había pasado y que era hora de salir de allí y volver con los invitados. Despacio abrió la puerta y dio un paso hacia fuera, para encontrarse segundos después cogido por la pechera de su camisa y fijado con fuerza contra una pared y la cara poco amistosa de Liam demasiado cerca de la suya._

_- ¿Qué cojones crees que estas haciendo? – escupió el moreno mirándole con ira y golpeándole la espalda contra la pared._

_- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó William sabiendo, antes incluso de haberlo pensando, que no era una buena respuesta._

_- No me jodas, William – dijo Liam zarandeándole iracundo._

_- No es lo que tú crees._

_- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo sabes lo que yo creo?_

_- No estoy jugando con ella, Liam – dijo el rubio mirándole fijamente._

_- Más te vale que no – dijo el moreno tomando aire pero aun manteniendo fuertemente agarrado al rubio – porque si la haces daño, de cualquier forma, no me importará que seas mi mejor amigo, o mi jefe, Willy. Te mataré._

_- Entonces será mejor que no lo haga – respondió William seriamente aunque con un toque burlón, haciendo que Liam se encrispara de nuevo, gruñendo y golpeándole otra vez._

_- ¿Liam? – dijo una voz femenina, haciendo que ambos jóvenes se volvieran para ver a Buffy observándoles - ¿Qué haces?_

_- Nada – dijo el moreno después de mirar a William por ultima vez y soltarle antes de girarse hacia su hermana – Sólo hablábamos, ¿verdad, William? _

_- Claro, cosas de…hombres – dijo Will mirando al moreno de reojo antes de volverse hacia Buffy._

_- Ya…seguro – masculló ella antes de seguir hacia la salita._

_Liam le dirigió a su amigo una última mirada en forma de advertencia, antes de bajar furioso hacia la cocina._

--O--

- Nada, estoy bien.

- Pues no lo parece – dijo William jugando con el cabello dorado de Buffy – estás muy callada.

- Es que…- dijo ella, luego dudó y movió la cabeza con un suspiro – nada, no es nada.

- Buffy – dijo él incorporándose un poco sobre la hierba y llevándola con ella – dime qué pasa, me estas preocupando.

- No soy yo, Will – dijo ella dudando un segundo – es Willow.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a la Red? – preguntó William observando a Buffy.

- Ese es el problema – dijo ella con un suspiro resignado – No lo sé. Hace algún tiempo que está muy extraña…además de esas horribles migrañas que tiene desde hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Has hablado con ella, luv? – preguntó él de nuevo, sentándose apoyado contra el tronco del árbol y arrastrando a Buffy con él.

- Lo he intentado un par de veces pero parece… parece que me esté evitando.

- ¿Y Cordelia? ¿Tampoco ella sabe nada?

- No estoy segura.

- Amor – dijo William tomando su rostro con ambas manos y dejando un beso suave en sus labios – Habla con ellas y deja de preocuparte ¿de acuerdo?

- ummhh… no sé…

- ¿De acuerdo? – volvió a insistir él con una sonrisa traviesa y un nuevo beso.

- Está bien – terminó cediendo la rubia enfurruñada.

- Mejor. Porque prefiero pasar la tarde ocupado en otros menesteres – dijo él besándola de nuevo, esta vez precipitadamente, haciendo que ella jadeara un poco sorprendida. William rió y volvió a besarla con ímpetu, cayendo en la hierba sobre ella.

- Si…esto parece más divertido – dijo ella unos cuantos besos después pasando sus dedos por una de las esculpidas mejillas de él.

- Me alegro que te guste, pet – contestó él con una sonrisa juguetona. Después bajó su cabeza lentamente hasta el cuello de ella, dejando pequeños besos desde el casto escote del vestido hasta la mandíbula, para luego tomar el lóbulo de la oreja entre sus dientes. Buffy se estremeció y soltó un cargado suspiro, que se convirtió en jadeo cuando sintió la lengua de él hacer el camino inverso. William deslizó su mano izquierda por el costado de ella, desde la cadera hasta el pecho, notando como sus pantalones parecían volverse cada vez más estrechos.

- Will…no – dijo Buffy con un jadeo. William abrió los ojos intentado enfocar su rostro durante unos segundos, cuando lo logró, ella estaba completamente colorada y evitaba mirarle directamente a los ojos, no supo exactamente el porqué, hasta que se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba sobre un pecho de ella, acariciando por encima de la ropa.

- Dios, perdona Buffy – se excusó él levantándose enseguida e intentando ocultar su prominente erección, aunque gracias a dios, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada como para darse cuenta de ello – Ha sido un gesto instintivo… no pretendía… lamento haberte molestado.

- No, no pasa nada…solo me… es igual – dijo ella ocultando su rostro y tartamudeando nerviosa.

- ¿Quieres que volvamos ya? – preguntó William después de unos minutos de violento silencio, ella asintió y se levantó precipitadamente, sacudiendo la hierba de su vestido – Buffy… - suspiró él pesadamente al ver la repentina tensión que se había creado, ella se giró para mirarle – No pretendía… no era mi intención asustarte…yo no haría nada que tu no quisieras ¿lo sabes verdad?

- Yo… - murmuró ella bajando la cabeza avergonzada, William se levantó y se acercó hasta ella – Sólo…solamente es que no me lo esperaba.

- ¿Me perdonas? – preguntó él hocicando el rostro de ella, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

Will posó sus labios sobre la frente de ella, con un leve suspiro, sintiendo sus pequeñas manos en su pecho, mientras él le sujetaba por los brazos. Despacio bajo su cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios, separándose unos milímetros para mirarla directamente a los ojos, ella le sonrió y él le respondió de igual forma antes de tomar su mano y comenzar el paseo de regreso, acompañados de los dos perros que ya brincaban por el camino de tierra.

--O--O--O--

(Algunos días después, Residencia Hambleton)

- ¿Vas a algún lado, Buff? – preguntó Liam entrando en la cocina cargando un saco de harina, al ver a su hermana bajar las escaleras sin su uniforme.

- Pensaba ir a ver a Willow – contestó ella retocándose el pelo.

- Pues acabo de ver al doctor Giles entrar en la casa de los Grafton – dijo él soltando el sacó en el descansillo y arrastrándolo hacia la despensa.

- ¿Al doctor Giles? ¿Es que hay alguien enfermo? – preguntó Buffy alisando su vestido de verano color celeste.

- No que yo sepa – dijo su hermano dejando el saco y saliendo de las despensa limpiándose las manos – de hecho tengo que subir a cambiarme, William ha quedado con Xander en el Ateneo dentro de un rato – explicó Liam dejando un beso rápido sobre la mejilla de Buffy y subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos.

- Vale… - murmuró ella a la nada, se encogió de hombros y cogió su sombrero antes de salir de la casa.

Buffy salió del jardín, abrió la verja delantera y cruzó la escasa distancia que la separaba de la casa de enfrente, pasó la verja de los Grafton y bajó por las escaleras hasta la puerta de los criados. Golpeó el llamador de la puerta y esperó. Al ver que nadie abría se preocupó, no sabía si volver a llamar o volver a casa. Estaba en ello cuando una llorosa señora Hewitt abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza para mirar.

- ¿Annie? – preguntó el ama de llaves al ver a la rubia parada en el umbral

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señora Hewitt? – preguntó Buffy extrañada al observar el aspecto de la mujer.

- Ay hija mía, que desgracia, pasa querida – contestó ella abriendo la puerta, y obligando a la chica a que entrara en la casa.

- ¿Ha sucedido algo? – preguntó Buffy de nuevo ante los preocupantes lamentos de la mujer.

- Ay hija, no se si debería contártelo – dijo la mujer cerrando la puerta y retorciendo un pañuelo entre sus rechonchos dedos – Mejor sube conmigo – Buffy siguió a la mujer con una angustia creciente en la boca del estomago, subiendo las escaleras de servicio hacia las habitaciones de los criados.

En el pasillo Cordelia caminaba sin parar de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cordy? – preguntó la rubia cada vez más asustada, la chica morena se giró bruscamente. Al parecer no había oído a la señora Hewitt y a Buffy subir las escaleras.

- ¿Buffy? ¿Qué…? – dijo Cordelia confusa

- ¿Qué esta pasando, Cordelia? – exigió Buffy con preocupación

- Estamos… estamos esperando al doctor Giles – tartamudeó la morena evitando la mirada de la otra chica.

- Pero ¿por qué? ¿Quién está enfermo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa Cordy? – dijo Buffy acercándose a la morena y tomándola de los brazos para que la mirara a los ojos. En aquel momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y un alicaído doctor Giles salió, cerró la puerta quitándose las gafas y sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta las limpió, acto seguido volvió a ponérselas y miró a las tres mujeres reunidas en el pasillo, que le observaban con ansiedad.

- ¿Doctor? – preguntó Cordelia temerosa

- Lo lamento – dijo el hombre llevando una mano a su frente con nerviosismo – me temo que sus sospechas eran ciertas, señorita Chase. La señorita Rosenberg está en estado.

- ¿Qué? – balbuceó Buffy con los ojos de par en par, tras unos segundos de completo silencio.

Mientras tanto la señora Hewitt había sacado de nuevo su pañuelo y sollozaba con nerviosismo, por su parte Cordelia había retomado sus paseos por el pasillo, soltando maldiciones a cada paso.

Buffy miró a ambas y luego al doctor Giles que seguía inmóvil en la puerta de la habitación.

Una paralizante sensación de saberse frente a un enorme abismo apunto de ser empujada hacia él, invadió repentinamente a la joven, dejando su cuerpo entumecido, mientras que su parte racional intentaba analizar la situación sin dejarse llevar por el terrible sentimiento de miedo que la oprimía el corazón. Pero lo más aterrador de todo aquello era que al parecer, lo que había dicho el doctor iba en serio, ¿cómo…? ¿cómo Willow podía…? Ella no podía estar encinta, solo tenía 17 años, era soltera y no se le había conocido ningún novio, y además era criada, si aquello era cierto podrían… pero, pero no, no podía ser cierto. Buffy no sabía mucho acerca de cómo se concebían los bebes, aunque si sabía que hacia falta estar sola con un hombre y darse algo más que unos besos, pero Willow…ella nunca había besado a ningún chico…ella, no, aquello no podía ser cierto. Era imposible. Otra chica, tal vez, pero no de Willow. Willow era…

- ¿De cuánto tiempo…? – oyó que preguntaba Cordelia tímidamente

- Yo diría que de unos dos meses y medio, quizás tres – respondió el doctor Giles con seriedad – los dolores de cabeza, el cansancio y demás síntomas de malestar han sido debidos a su estado.

- No puede ser – replicó Buffy inconscientemente – No, es…es imposible. Doctor, ha debido equivocarse…

- Señorita Summers, créame, también a mi me gustaría haber cometido un error – dijo el doctor con cansancio – pero el diagnostico es claro. Su amiga, la señorita Rosenberg está esperando un hijo.

- Oh, cielos – sollozó de nuevo la señora Hewitt – pobrecita, que horror. ¿Qué va a ser de ella?

- ¿Po…podemos verla? – preguntó Cordelia ignorando los comentarios del ama de llaves.

- La he dejado descansando, entren pero procuren no alterarla – explicó el doctor – Yo he de irme, no hay mucho más que pueda hacer.

- Si, por supuesto – balbuceó Cordelia – Gracias por venir.

- Dios mío, que fatalidad – repitió la señora Hewitt enjuagándose las lagrimas con el pañuelo – deje que le acompañe a la salida, doctor Giles.

Buffy y Cordy observaron como el ama de llaves y el medico caminaban por el pasillo y bajaban las escaleras, luego ambas volvieron la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraba Willow.

Cordelia levantó la mano para golpear la puerta, pero se quedó parada a medio camino, Buffy observaba la mano de ella como si fuera un objeto extraño. La morena inspiró con fuerza para insuflarse valor y golpear la madera, pero de nuevo su mano se quedó a medio camino, finalmente la bajó con aire resignado frotándola con fuerza contra la tela de su vestido.

- ¿Quién….quién es el…? – comenzó a preguntar Buffy con un hilo de voz y la mirada aun clavada en la madera oscura de la puerta.

- No lo sé – admitió Cordelia en un susurro

- Entonces… ¿cómo sabias que Willow…? – preguntó la rubia de nuevo, esta vez levantó la mirada por encima de su hombro para mirar a su amiga.

- Fue una especie de presentimiento – dijo la chica morena, bajando la cabeza apesadumbrada – Wills, lleva desde antes del verano comportándose de forma bastante extraña…sé que tú también te has dado cuenta – la rubia asintió sin decir nada – Yo… cuando hace un par de semanas empezó a encontrarse enferma no le di mucha importancia, pero hace dos días la encontré vomitando en la bacinilla, y… ¡Cielos! –exclamó la morena con la voz tomada por la emoción – Sólo dios sabe cuanto deseaba estar equivocada, pensé que había leído demasiadas novelas de mi madre, pero aún así llame al doctor Giles, quería que me dijera que era una locura, pero…

- Pero, tenías razón – murmuró Buffy mirando la puerta fijamente, segundos después la chica llamo tímidamente – Willow, somos nosotras ¿podemos pasar? – la chica esperó unos segundos hasta que una voz deshecha dijo "adelante"

Las dos chicas abrieron la puerta lentamente pero no llegaron más que a dar unos pasos al interior de la habitación. La vista encogió el estomago de Buffy y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. Las cortinas de la única y pequeña ventana que daba al lateral del edificio estaban echadas, y sólo una tenue luz se colaba en la habitación. Sobre la mesilla al lado de la vieja cama de hierro que Cordelia y la pelirroja compartían había una jarra y una palangana, y en el suelo la bacinilla estaba de nuevo llena de vomito llenando la habitación con aquel horrible olor, sobre la cama, encogida y desecha bajo las sábanas, estaba Willow, su pelo estaba sucio y su cara demacrada, pero lo peor eran sus ojos. El rostro siempre alegre y vivaracho de la pelirroja parecía ahora muerto y sus ojos vacíos, no había ni una muestra de reconocimiento en ellos, su vista estaba pérdida en algún lugar entre las dos chicas y la ventana.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó Buffy temerosa, la pelirroja no respondió, no se movió en absoluto, ni si quiera parpadeó, la rubia asustada se giró para mirar a Cordelia, tan solo para encontrarse un rostro tan acongojado como el suyo propio, pero la morena siempre había sido la más determinada de las tres. Tomando aire avanzó con paso decidido hasta la ventana y descorrió las cortinas de golpe, provocando que de pronto una intensa luz inundara la habitación, sin embargo la pequeña forma encogida en la cama solo pestañeó levemente.

- ¿Willow? – dijo Cordelia con voz firme mientras se acercaba hasta la cama, se agachaba y cubriendo el recipiente del suelo, lo cogía para sacarlo de la habitación, vaciar su contenido y volver al instante – No vamos a dejar que te desmorones ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Cordy volviendo de nuevo hacia la cama y destapando las mantas que cubrían a la pelirroja, quien se estremeció brevemente – Eres fuerte, esto es solo una prueba, y la vas a superar, porque nosotras vamos a estar contigo – la morena se giró hacia Buffy quien intentó sonreír mientras se acercaba a la cama – Podemos resolver esto, Willow. Todo tiene solución.

- No esto – murmuró Willow por primera vez con voz rota.

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo la morena sin darse por vencida – Para empezar vamos a lavarte, porque sinceramente hueles fatal. Da gracias que los señores han ido a pasar la semana al campo - continuó hablando Cordelia mientras vertía agua de de la jarra en la palangana y mojaba un paño para lavar el rostro de la pelirroja, que se estremeció levemente, pero no dijo nada – Luego te daremos un baño…Willow, escúchame lo primero que debes hacer es decírselo al padre, él tiene que asumir su—

Cordelia detuvo su charla cuando Willow soltó un quejido doloroso encogiéndose más en la cama y dejando escapar un sollozo atormentado cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Buffy y Cordelia intercambiaros nuevas miradas de preocupación, después la rubia llevó sus manos al rostro de Willow y con delicadeza le apartó las manos de la cara, mientras con la otra acariciaba tiernamente su frente.

- ¿Willow…quién es el padre? – preguntó Buffy en un susurro afligido, Willow se encogió de nuevo sobre si misma como si hubiera recibido un golpe en el estómago y otro nuevo sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

- Wills…cariño – comenzó a decir Cordelia sentándose en la cama junto a Buffy e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo encogido y lloroso – No podemos ayudarte si no nos dices nada…

- Él ya lo sabe – dijo Willow en un sollozo.

- ¿Lo del bebé? – preguntó Cordy en voz baja, la pelirroja se limitó a asentir sutilmente - ¿Y… has pensado en casarte con él? – la pregunta de la morena perturbó aún más a Willow que se ovilló llorando entre gemidos lastimeros.

- ¿Qué pasa Wills? – preguntó Buffy acariciando de nuevo la frente de la chica.

- Él… él no va a casarse conmigo – gimió la pelirroja – él no… no puede.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Cordelia desorientada.

- Porque él es… Xander – musitó Willow.

- ¿Xander? – preguntaron las dos amigas a la vez, alzando un poco sus voces, lo que provocó que Willow se encogiera más apretada en posición fetal.

- Tranquila Wills – dijo Cordelia al ver como la chica se protegía – Sólo…es…que nos ha…sorprendido ¿Cuándo ha pasado?

- Yo… - empezó a decir la pelirroja abrazada a la almohada e intentando contener nuevas lagrimas que pugnaban por salir – Hace menos de cuatro meses… él empezó a – Willow sorbió un sollozo antes de continuar – Fue muy galante conmigo…y él me dijo que me quería…yo nunca hubiera hecho…pero, él me lo dijo, dijo que me quería – en aquel punto la pelirroja comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se hizo difícil entender sus palabras – Me convenció, pero… ¡sólo paso dos veces! – gimoteó la chica alzando la voz – Yo no quería…me parecía que estaba mal. Se enfadó mucho cuando me negué a… me dijo cosas que… - la chica cogió aire con fuerza, apartando la mirada de sus desconcertadas amigas – La semana pasada averigüé lo de…lo del bebé…y me dijo que no le importaba…que…que era mi problema.

Con aquello, Buffy se levantó de la cama de un salto ante la mirada aturdida de Cordelia, que aun estaba intentado asimilar como todo aquello podía haber pasado delante de sus narices sin darse cuenta. Willow se enderezó un poco al ver como la rubia apretaba los puños contra la tela de su vestido.

- ¿Qué vas a…? – preguntó la pelirroja mirándola con ojos temerosos.

- Voy a decirle un par de cosas a ese desgraciado – contestó Buffy girándose hacia la puerta como un vendaval.

- No, Buffy, por favor no – suplicó Willow, pero Buffy ya había salido de la estancia y bajaba las escaleras, con una ira creciente que la cegaba, pasando por delante de la señora Hewitt sin verla, saliendo de la casa con paso decidido y encaminándose al Ateneo.

--O--

Cuando Buffy entró al exclusivo club, sólo para hombres de clase alta, vio al mayordomo de la última vez intentar detenerla, pero la indignación y furia de la chica no se había aplacado con la caminata hasta el Ateneo, Al contrario, su pequeño cuerpo temblaba de pura ira que estaba deseando liberar. Buffy ignoró por completo al hombre que intentaba impedirla la entrada y con un empellón se abrió paso por el pasillo hasta las puertas de caoba que ocultaban la sala de juego.

Era una suerte que Liam hablara tanto sobre el Ateneo, en especial sobre la distribución del edificio, porque de esa manera Buffy supo perfectamente hacia donde dirigir sus pasos.

Sin ninguna clase de ceremonia, abrió una de las enormes puertas y se detuvo en la puerta escaneando la estancia. Si su enojo la hubiera dejado ver algo más aparte de lo que buscaba, se hubiera dado cuenta de que la sala, de paredes de madera oscura, con una licorería al fondo y varios billares, estaba repleta de hombres que la miraban con asombro y sorpresa, pero Buffy no estaba para aquello.

En el medio de la estancia, la chica encontró a su presa, de nuevo sus puños se apretaron involuntariamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo, después sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de un, al igual que el resto de presentes, desconcertado Xander de pie junto a una mesa de billar sosteniendo una copa de coñac, Buffy caminó con paso firme hacia él. La sala estaba por primera vez en años en completo silencio, decenas de ojos posados en la rubia menuda que caminaba con decisión, los tacones de sus botas resonando contra el parquet eran lo único que se oía.

Buffy se plantó firmemente delante de Xander, escrutándole con los labios fruncidos y rostro severo. Había miles de cosas, todas muy desagradables, que la chica quería decirle, al que hace solo media hora había sido uno de sus amigos de la infancia, pero de alguna manera todas las ideas se agolpaban en su mente a la vez, dejándole un único recurso como medio de expresión.

Por voluntad propia la mano derecha de Buffy cogió impulso y cruzó el rostro de Xander con una sonora bofetada, que vino acompañada de varios ¡Oooh! y un par de vasos caídos de las manos de algunos presentes.

Subsconcientemente, Buffy oyó a William exclamar su nombre y acercarse a ella, pero su mente estaba desconectada de sus oídos. Solo sus ojos, casi inyectados en sangre y su ahora afilada y rápida lengua, funcionaban con total autonomía.

- ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerle algo como eso? – gritó la rubia sin desviar la mirada del rostro de Xander donde una huella roja con la forma de su mano podía verse con total claridad - ¿Cómo puedes hacer algo semejante y estar aquí divirtiéndote? ¿No tienes vergüenza? No, desde luego que no. Ni si quiera tienes un mínimo de decencia, ni honor, nada, eres sólo una basura – chillaba a estas alturas Buffy con la cara enrojecida por la ira – ¡Es una desvergüenza que alguien como tú sea llamado caballero!

Buffy se revolvió, encontrándose de pronto, sujetada por William, Liam y Oz, sin saber de donde habían salido y cuanto tiempo llevaba ella revolviéndose con todas sus fuerzas, dificultando, a los tres jóvenes el poder sujetarla.

- Ella estuvo de acuerdo – dijo de pronto Xander acercándose a ella – Yo no la obligué a nada. Debió haber pensado en las posibles consecuencias ¿no crees? De modo que éste, no es mi problema.

Con aquello la sangre de Buffy hirvió con oprobio, dando su última explosión de furia, de alguna manera logró liberarse de los tres pares de fuertes brazos que luchaban con todas sus fuerzas por dominarla, y se acercó lo necesario para escupir al moreno en la cara.

De lo siguiente que la chica fue consciente, fue de encontrarse en la calle rodeada de William, Liam y Oz, dos de ellos acuciándola con reproches y preguntas a voz en grito. Buffy enfocó su vista y vio a William y Liam frente a ella, Oz se encontraba algo retirado y como de costumbre sin decir nada.

- ¿Es qué te has vuelto completamente loca? ¿A qué diablos ha venido semejante espectáculo? – gritó Liam tomándola de un brazo, Buffy se giró hacia su hermano para escuchar por primera vez en mucho rato algo que no fuera la sangre golpeteando furiosamente en sus sienes.

- ¿Buffy, luv, te das cuenta de las cosas que le has dicho a Xander delante de un montón de hombres importantes? – le preguntó William un poco menos airado, pero igual de agitado y enfadado.

- Nada que sea mentira – masculló Buffy entre dientes, provocando que ambos jóvenes se llevaran las manos a la cabeza, nerviosos. Liam comenzó a pasear por la acera de un lado a otro señalando a Buffy y hablando con William

- ¿Te das cuenta? Se ha vuelto loca, de remate, debo añadir – dijo el moreno alzando los brazos con impotencia – No solo ha montado un espectáculo de órdago en el club más selecto de Inglaterra, si no que además quiere llevar razón.

- ¡Por supuesto que la llevo! – gritó Buffy recuperando su ímpetu furioso – No hay nada que le haya dicho a ese gusano, que no se merezca.

- Pero Buffy ¿te estás oyendo? – preguntó William enfadado y confuso – Xander es uno de nuestros mejores amigos, ¿se puede saber qué demoni—

- Ha dejado a Willow embarazada y no va a hacerse cargo – dijo Buffy inspirando dolorosamente ante el recuerdo de su amiga, rota en la cama. Por un segundo, Buffy pensó en guardar el secreto, pero era inútil, tarde o temprano acabarían enterándose. Durante unos instantes nadie habló, Will y Liam la miraban demasiado sorprendidos para poder articular palabra, después Buffy oyó la voz del pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Oz con voz trémula y la misma sorpresa en sus ojos que la de los otros dos jóvenes, Buffy se limitó a mirarle con ojos llorosos, tan solo empañados por los vestigios de su pasado arranque de ira.

- ¿A…a dónde vas? – logró articular Liam al ver a Oz subir la escalinata que daba a la puerta de entrada del Ateneo

- A terminar lo que Buffy ha empezado – contestó Oz secamente

- Espera – le detuvo William - ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Entrar ahí otra vez y machacarle?

- ¿Te parece mal? – contestó el pelirrojo áspero.

- No, por supuesto que no – dijo Will sacudiendo la cabeza – pero es una mala idea y lo sabes.

- Es mejor que nos tranquilicemos y volvamos a casa – dijo Liam acercándose

- ¿¡Qué nos tranquilicemos!? – exclamó Oz alzando la voz por primera vez – ¿Es que soy el único que ha oído a Buffy?

- Claro que no, Oz – dijo Liam sujetándole – pero ¿Qué es lo que queréis? ¿Qué acabemos en galeras? El padre de Xander es Vizconde, y nosotros unos simples criados, para más inri, tú trabajas para él.

- ¿Y si esperamos a que salga y le damos una paliza? – sugirió la chica detrás de ellos

- ¡¡Buffy!! – gritaron Will y Liam a la vez

- Hablaba en serio – añadió la rubia

- Bueno, ya esta bien – dijo Liam tomando a su hermana del brazo – nos vamos a casa. Todos. Así no vamos a ayudar a Willow, sólo lograremos empeorar las cosas.

--O--O--O--

(Dos noches después)

Buffy encendió la vela de su mesilla y miró la hora, pasada la media noche, y alguien estaba golpeando la puerta de los criados. Renuente salió de la cama y metió los pies en las zapatillas, tomó el chal que estaba sobre la silla y con la vela salió al pasillo. Al bajar las escaleras, se encontró con su madre y Liam en la cocina, ambos en pijama, al parecer no había sido la única que había oído el repiqueteo en la puerta.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – preguntó Buffy con voz adormilada

- Creo que hay alguien en la puerta – respondió su madre acercándose a la entrada

- Espera – le dijo Liam poniendo su brazo de por medio – Quedaos aquí – cogiendo lo primero pesado que encontró, el objeto afortunado fue una sartén. Liam se acercó a la puerta y levantando la sartén, la abrió de golpe.

- ¡Ah! – exclamó una voz femenina desde el otro lado del umbral.

- ¿Cordelia? – preguntó Liam confuso - ¿Qué diablos haces aquí a estas horas? Casi te abro la cabeza

- ¿Con una sartén? – contestó la morena alzando una ceja sarcasmo – Por favor…

- Vale lo que tu digas – contestó él bajando la sartén – de todas maneras no son horas de venir de visita.

- Gracias, si no llega a ser por ti nunca lo hubiera dicho – contestó ella con mordacidad – ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó ella revelando a Willow detrás suyo.

- Pasad, por dios – dijo la Señora Summers acercándose a las dos chicas y tomando a la pelirroja del brazo hasta sentarla en una mecedora.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Buffy, cuando todos estuvieron reunidos en la cocina. Willow no dijo nada, mirando al vacío como tan a menudo hacía desde que se había enterado de su embarazo, Cordelia parecía renuente a contestar, pero finalmente habló.

- Milady Grafton ha echado a Willow.

.

**_Continuará..._**


	13. Bajo la Sombra Escarlata

_¡¡Hola!!_

_Si, lo sé he tardado un monton de tiempo en actualizar, pero espero poder compensar con este capitulo. De todas maneras, tengo defensa porque he estado estudiando para septiembre, he estado ingresada en el hospital y luego por fin he podido irme de vacaciones._

_Y aunque Xander es horrible, y ya os advierto que aun no lo habeis visto todo, me alegro de poder sorprenderos de vez en cuando, con el fic. Me hace mucha ilusión ._

_Bueno, q no me enrollo más y hala a leer, difrutad y no os olvideis de dejarme un comentario y decirme si os a gustado. Besotesss_

* * *

**Capitulo 15: Bajo la sombra Escarlata**

.

_- Milady Grafton ha echado a Willow._

La noticia cayó como una bomba en la cocina de la casa, durante más de un minuto nadie dijo nada, era difícil saber que decir. Un intento de consuelo hacia la claramente perturbada y retraída pelirroja, cuya vista estaba perdida en algun lugar de la estancia, habría servido de poco. Buffy podía entender y estaba segura de que el resto también, el estado de Willow, aquello estaba siendo difícil para todo el mundo y ninguno tenía que soportar la carga de la chica.

- Esa mujer no tiene vergüenza, ni decoro, ni si quiera un poco de tacto – masculló la señora Summers con enojo.

Los chicos por su parte no sabían bien que decir, Liam pensó en dejar la mano sobre el hombro de la pelirroja pero le pareció un consuelo tan inútil que ni lo intentó. Cordelia agarraba nerviosa el asa de una pequeña bolsa de viaje, y Buffy miraba a unos y a otros mientras buscaba cualquier cosa que pudiera ser dicha en semejante situación, solo que no había palabras para esto.

- Willow, querida – dijo la señora Summers acercándose a la pelirroja mientras tomaba las riendas de la situación - ¿Quieres beber algo caliente? ¿Un poco de caldo? ¿Un té? – por toda respuesta, la chica enfocó su vista hacia la mujer y meneó la cabeza suavemente en negativa. La mujer se incorporó y miró a los chicos de pie en la cocina – Bien, no hay nada que podamos hacer esta noche, así que… Anne, cariño – dijo la Señora Summers volviéndose hacia su hija – lleva a Willow arriba y que duerma contigo, procura que descanse y no se preocupe.

Buffy asintió y en seguida tomó a Willow de un brazo levantándola de la mecedora. Instantáneamente Cordelia salió de su parálisis y le tendió a la rubia la bolsa de viaje, quien la cogió y comenzó a subir las escaleras junto con Willow que se movía por inercia.

- Liam, sube a ponerte algo y acompaña a Cordelia de vuelta a casa – dijo la señora Summers.

- No hace falta – respondió rápidamente la chica morena levantando una mano para detener a Liam – Oz ya quiso venir a acompañarnos, y además sólo tengo que cruzar la calle.

- Preferiría acompañarte hasta la puerta, Cordy – contestó el joven alto mirándola con preocupación.

- Si, yo también me quedaría más tranquila – añadió Joyce, finalmente la chica asintió resignada y Liam subió a ponerse unos pantalones.

--O--

- ¿William? – preguntó Liam al salir de su habitación y encontrarse al joven a medio desvestir, por el pasillo de los criados.

- Menos mal – contestó el rubio – estaba empezando a preocuparme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el otro aun confuso.

- Estaba leyendo y no paraba de oír ruidos – confesó William – he venido a ver si pasaba algo o me lo estaba imaginando, pero ya veo que no – dijo mirando el extraño atuendo del moreno.

- Mmmh… voy a ir a acompañar a Cordelia de vuelta a la casa de los Grafton – explicó Liam ante la inspección de su ropa.

- ¿A estas horas? ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó William frunciendo el ceño sorprendido.

- Por lo visto los Grafton no habían terminado de joder las cosas – refunfuñó el moreno calzándose una bota a la pata coja, William alzó una ceja sin comprender – Milady Grafton ha echado a Willow de la casa.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio impresionado.

- Lo que has oído – respondió Liam terminado de ponerse las botas.

- ¿Y dónde…donde está la Red? – inquirió William.

- Mi madre la ha enviado a dormir con Buffy – explicó Liam acercándose a las escaleras – Tengo que irme ahora, Cordy me esta esperando – William asintió viendo al joven mas alto, bajar los escalones apresurado, mientras reflexionaba unos segundos antes de tomar las escaleras hacia la buhardilla, en dirección al cuarto de Buffy.

.

William se paró delante de la puerta de la pequeña buhardilla, mirando la puerta y moviendo los pies un poco nervioso, después de unos segundos de indecisión golpeó la puerta suavemente. Poco después Buffy se asomó abriendo los ojos sorprendida cuando vio al joven en el pasillo.

- ¿Will? – preguntó ella observándole por el pequeño hueco abierto de la puerta. William la miró un rato antes de decir nada, observando su largo pelo dorado atado en una trenza revuelta, la parte de su camisón que asomaba bajo la vieja bata gris, y sus pequeños pies desnudos sobre el parquet.

- Umh… - Will se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar y fijó sus ojos en los de Buffy – Liam me ha dicho lo de Willow – Buffy cabeceó levemente, el joven levantó la vista por encima de ella divisando a la otra chica al fondo de la habitación - ¿Puedes salir un momento? – susurró desviando la vista de nuevo hacia la rubia, que levantó la vista sobre su hombro para mirar a Willow y luego asintió.

Ciñéndose la bata a la cintura, salió cerrando la puerta tras ella. Fue entonces, cuando ella notó el atuendo del joven, la camisa a medio abotonar, los pantalones arrugados y sus pies metidos en unas pantuflas, la rubia sonrió ante el extraño conjunto y él alzó una deja en forma de pregunta, ella se limitó a señalarle sin abandonar su sonrisa.

- Estaba leyendo en mi cuarto, cuando oí el jaleo – se excusó el joven, la chica sonrió y desvió la vista hacia abajo, fijándose en aquel momento en la parte expuesta del cuerpo de él que la camisa dejaba ver. Su sonrisa desapareció, siendo sustituida por un leve sonrojo, sin embargo él no pareció darse cuenta de ello y continuó hablando – Me he encontrado con Liam en el pasillo del primer piso…mmmh… ¿Cómo esta Willow?

- Mmmhh…Ella parece…ida – dijo Buffy con la mirada baja y voz triste - ¿Cómo ha podido Milady Grafton echarla de casa ahora? – protestó la chica alzando la vista hacia William.

- Daniella Grafton siempre ha sido una arpía – contestó William, enfadado y pensativo - …mmmhh Buffy… he pensado hablar con Willow, pero…umh bueno, tal vez se sienta incomoda si está sola conmigo…

- ¿Quieres que me quede mientras hablas con ella? – preguntó Buffy deteniendo el discurso balbuceante del joven, quien asintió con una sonrisa.

- Entra tú primero y díselo…esperaré aquí – dijo él, la rubia asintió y entreabrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando por el hueco y cerrando tras de si.

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde Buffy volvió a abrir la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara. Al principio William se sintió incomodo con la situación, era la primera vez que entraba en el cuarto de Buffy y hubiera preferido que las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Inspirando una bocanada de aire, se acercó a la cama donde Willow estaba sentada con la vista fijada en la ventana.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó él acercándose, pero la chica no hizo ningún gesto de reconocimiento, ni si quiera cuando la llamó por su nombre – Liam y Buffy me han contado lo que ha pasado.

William estuvo seguro de ver a la chica temblar durante un momento, luego ella apartó la vista de la ventana y la fijó en el suelo agarrándose las manos hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Él se acercó un poco más y se puso frente a ella, pudiendo observar los ojos vacíos y llorosos de la chica.

- Esta bien – dijo Will suavemente – No hace falta que hables si no quieres, Red – él se agachó entonces poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella y posando sus manos sobre las frías y temblorosas de Willow, quien pareció reconocer la amable caricia y elevó sus ojos hasta fijarlos en los ojos comprensivos de él – Imagino lo duro que tiene que ser todo esto para ti, luv, pero no quiero que te preocupes. Sé que todo te parece insoportable, pero vamos a cuidar de ti ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo él mirándola a los ojos, ella asintió levemente con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Red, se que estás triste, desilusionada y probablemente muy cansada, pero quiero que recuerdes que tienes buenos, _muy _buenos amigos. Tienes a Cordy y a Buffy que son dos chicas maravillosas que te quieren mucho, y tienes a Oz y también a Liam que se preocupan por ti, y quiero que sepas que también me tienes a mi ¿vale? – ella asintió de nuevo con las lagrimas pugnando por salir de sus ojos y las manos entre las de William – Mañana por la mañana hablaré con mi madre, estoy seguro que ella estará de acuerdo conmigo en contratarte para que trabajes y vivas con nosotros. Podrías ayudar a Buffy y a la Señora Summers con sus tareas, de cualquier modo, hace años que nos hace falta más personal. Por supuesto tendrías un cuarto para ti sola, tenemos muchos cuartos vacíos, y cuando nazca el bebé, todos podremos echarte una mano para que puedas ocuparte de él y trabajar… bien quizás me precipite, pero ¿querrías quedarte con nosotros?

Willow asintió fervientemente con un quejido, mientras las lágrimas surcaban libremente sus mejillas, Will sonrió levemente y apretó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas, pero el dique emocional que la chica había estado conteniendo se había roto y Willow no podía dejar de llorar convulsamente, William se alzó un poco y tímidamente la abrazó intentado consolarla. Al principio ambos parecieron un poco incómodos ante el íntimo contacto, pero finalmente ella se aferró a sus hombros impidiendo soltarla, mientras él le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. En medio de los lloros y los quejidos, Willow no dejaba de dar las gracias entre los brazos del chico.

Después de un rato ella se calmó y él la ayudó a meterse en la cama, con una última caricia en el pelo, como si de una niña pequeña se tratara. William se giró hacia la puerta, encontrándose con Buffy que aún lo miraba con los ojos brillantes por un llanto que había tratado de ocultar. William caminó hacia ella posando una mano en su mejilla para borrar los rastros de sus lágrimas, después se giró hacia la cama para cerciorarse de que Willow no les miraba y así poder posar sus labios sobre la frente de la rubia.

- Gracias, Will – susurró ella mirándole a los ojos con una media sonrisa llorosa

- Ella también es mi amiga, pet – respondió él antes de abrir la puerta y soltar a Buffy – Buenas noches – dijo con voz suave, después cerró la puerta.

--O--O--O--O--

(A la mañana siguiente)

Los criados desayunaban en la cocina cuando se oyó el timbre de la salita de las dependencias de Milady Hambleton. Todos levantaron la vista hacia el panel y luego se giraron hacia Willow. Buffy se levantó de su silla y se acercó a su amiga.

- Vamos, Wills, te acompañaré – dijo la rubia tomando la mano de la pelirroja. Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina y cogidas de la mano subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Entraron en las dependencias de Milady y llamaron a las puertas dobles de la salita.

- Adelante – se oyó contestar a Milady desde el interior. Buffy miró a una asustada Willow y le estrechó la mano antes de abrir la puerta y arrastrarla al interior.

- Milady – dijo Buffy y ambas chicas hicieron una leve reverencia. Al levantar la cabeza la rubia se dio cuenta que William estaba también en la habitación.

- Willow, Annie, acercaos – dijo Milady más seria que de costumbre. Las dos chicas dieron un par de pasos plantándose delante de la mujer recostada en el diván – William me ha hablado de tu delicada situación, Willow – dijo la duquesa suavemente, la pelirroja asintió sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos directamente – No apruebo tu estado actual, Willow – dijo la mujer esta vez más dura – Pero tampoco apruebo la irresponsabilidad de Alexander Grafton, ni la desvergüenza de su madrastra Daniella Grafton. Si mi querida prima, Catherine, la madre de Xander, estuviera viva, nada de esto hubiera sucedido – dicho esto la mujer se recostó en el diván más calmada – Bien. Mi hijo me ha dicho que anoche habló contigo, Willow – la chica volvió a asentir y la mujer mayor también cabeceó levemente mirándola – Estoy de acuerdo con lo que te dijo. A partir de mañana entraras a formar parte del servicio de nuestra casa. Te encargaras de las tareas de criada que actualmente ostenta la Señora Summers, para que ella se dedique íntegramente a la cocina y la administración de la casa. Annie y la señora Summers te pondrán al tanto de tus tareas diarias. Recibirás la misma paga mensual que Annie, y ya iremos viendo que hacer cuando tu estado avance.

- Muchísimas gracias, Milady – respondió Willow haciendo una profunda inclinación.

- No importa. – contestó la mujer mayor – Annie, quiero que miréis una de las habitaciones del primer piso de la zona de los criados y que la adecentéis para Willow. Mientras tanto seguiréis compartiendo alcoba.

- Si, Milady – dijo Buffy inclinando la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación con la pelirroja.

- ¿Has oído? Te quedaras con nosotros – dijo Buffy con entusiasmo en cuanto salieron al pasillo, abrazando a su amiga con efusividad, Willow devolvió el abrazo con menos entusiasmo, pero no podía negar que estaba aliviada y algo más contenta, que en cualquiera de las semanas pasadas.

--O--

- ¿No crees que has sido un poco dura con ella, madre? – preguntó William en cuanto las dos chicas hubieron salido de la sala, la mujer asintió levemente.

- Lo sé, hijo – contestó Milady más afable – pero alguien tenía que hacerlo. Sé que la mayor culpa no es de ella si no de Xander, pero si alguien hubiera sido más severo con alguno de los dos nada de esto hubiera sucedido.

- Tal vez tengas razón – contestó él mirando por una de las ventanas.

--O--O--O--O--

(Dos semanas después)

La señora Summers hacía la lista de la compra para mañana, cuando alguien tocó la puerta de los criados. Dejando la pluma en el tintero, se levantó sin prisas y se dirigió hacia la puerta con cierta parsimonia.

- Oh, Daniel, no esperaba visitas – dijo la señora Summers al abrir la puerta y ver al joven pelirrojo en el umbral.

- Señora Summers le he dicho muchas veces que me llame Oz – dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

- Sigue pareciéndome un nombre inapropiado – respondió la mujer abriendo la puerta con una sonrisa y haciendo un ademán para que pasara. Oz se quitó su gorra y entró en la casa.

- Lamento aparecer sin avisar – se disculpó él con la gorra en la mano – quería ver a Willow.

-Ah, tranquilo, hijo, pasa – dijo la mujer haciéndole pasar a la sala de los criados – Esa chica necesita distraerse un poco. Haces bien en venir a verla. Siéntate, iré a buscarla.

- No hace falta que— empezó a decir Oz manteniéndose de pie, pero dejó de hablar cuando la señora Summers salió de la sala sin hacerle caso. Nervioso, empezó a vagar la vista por el cuarto de paredes claras, en contraste con los rebuscados empapelados de los pisos superiores.

- Hola Oz – dijo la voz de Willow sacándole de sus pensamientos y volviéndose hacia la puerta para mirarla. El joven sonrió y dio un paso para acercarse a ella.

- Hola Wills – dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa – tenía un rato libre y pensé que te vendría bien dar un paseo o algo – la chica pareció confusa durante un momento, luego asintió levemente.

- ¿Te parece bien si salimos al jardín? – preguntó ella, él asintió con una sonrisa – Deja que coja mi chal.

- ¿No deberías abrigarte más? – preguntó él amablemente, pero al ver como ella se volvía para mirarle, intentó explicarse – Es decir…ummhh…ya estamos en octubre… podrías…uhmmm… resfriarte.

- Tranquilo, Oz, estoy bien – le aseguró ella, envolviéndose en un chal de lana gruesa y caminando delante de él hasta la puerta que daba al jardín trasero de los Hambleton.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, interrumpido sólo por algunas preguntas de Oz sobre como se encontraba y qué tal le iba en el nuevo trabajo. Sin embargo Willow tenía la sensación de que el chico no había ido sólo para una vista de cortesía. De echo había venido otras veces a tomar el té con Cordelia y Andrew y la actual visita, parecía bastante diferente.

- ¿Oz? – preguntó Willow con cuidado, él se giró para mirarla - ¿A qué has venido exactamente?

- Bueno, parece que al final no se me da tan bien disimular – dijo el pelirrojo con una media sonrisa.

- Será que últimamente estoy un poco más suspicaz – dijo ella contestando a su sonrisa.

- ¿Te parece bien que nos sentemos? – preguntó Oz mirándola, ella asintió y caminaron en silencio hasta el poyete de piedra frente a la fuente del fondo del jardín. Ambos se sentaron, y durante un par de minutos ninguno dijo nada.

- Lo siento – dijo Oz mirándose las manos que retorcían su gorra, Willow se giró para observarle sin entender a que venía la disculpa – Yo podría haberte evitado todo esto.

- No – dijo Willow sonriendo con amargura y levantando la vista al cielo – No es culpa tuya. Y definitivamente no podrías haber hecho nada.

- Podría haberte advertido – murmuró él suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza.

- No hubiera cambiado nada, Oz.

- No, seguramente no – dijo él mirándose las manos, luego tomó aire y levantó la vista para mirar el rostro de la pelirroja – Pero sí que puedo hacer algo para cambiar ahora.

- ¿Oz? – preguntó Willow confusa volviendo su vista al ver sus ojos clavados en ella.

- Quiero que te cases conmigo – dijo él sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Willow sobresaltada, Oz sonrió nervioso apartando la mirada.

- Bueno, esto no es lo que uno espera que le contesten a una proposición de matrimonio.

- L-lo siento - dijo la pelirroja rápidamente – pero… no puedo…no podemos casarnos porque creas que puedes ayudarme, no es…está mal Oz.

- No te lo pido por eso Wills – susurró él con la vista baja, después la levantó y clavó sus ojos en los de ella – Quiero ayudarte, pero ese no es el motivo principal.

- ¿No? – preguntó ella cada vez más confundida.

- No – respondió Oz – Te lo propongo porque estoy enamorado de ti, Willow.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante un largo rato sin decir nada.

- ¿Es... hablas en serio? – preguntó Willow más tarde, él se limitó a asentir, luego la observó fijamente.

- Sé que tu no me amas, Wills – dijo él despacio, pero sin dejar de mirarla – pero yo te quiero desde hace años…y si… si piensas que algún día podrías llegar a quererme de igual modo… sería gustoso de hacerte mi esposa.

- Pero Oz… yo estoy… - dijo ella bastante desorientada llevando una mano a su vientre.

- Lo sé – le cortó él.

- Es de otro hombre, Oz.

- Eso no me importa, Willow – dijo él arrodillándose frente a ella y tomándole las manos – Eres tú quien me importa – al ver la consternación en el rostro de ella, intentó aclararse – Si nos casamos también será mi hijo, aunque yo no sea… lo querré como si fuera mío, Wills.

- Yo… - tartamudeó la joven con los ojos llenos de lagrimas – no sé… no se que decirte, Oz.

- No hace falta que digas nada ahora mismo – respondió él apretando sus manos entre las suyas y buscando su mirada – esperaré unos días. No… te precipites. Piénsalo.

Oz se incorporó poniéndose de nuevo sobre sus pies, observando a una aturdida Willow aún sentada en el banco de piedra. Él soltó las manos de ella y tomando su rostro, dejó un ligero beso sobre su mejilla. Después se puso la gorra y salió del jardín sin volver la vista.

--O--

- ¿Willow? – preguntó Buffy caminando hacia la fuente del jardín casi tiritando bajo su uniforme - ¿Willow?

- ¿Buffy? – preguntó la pelirroja completamente aturdida levantando la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Buffy mientras fruncía el ceño mirando a su amiga sentada en el banco de piedra – dice mi madre que Oz se ha ido hace un rato ¿Por qué no has entrado?

- Estaba… pensando – murmuró Willow observando la cascada de la fuente frente a ella.

- Wills ¿estás bien? – preguntó Buffy observándola preocupada ante el tono de su voz.

- Creo…creo que no – respondió Willow volviendo la vista hacia su amiga, Buffy la observó inquieta y se sentó junto a ella tomando una mano entre las suyas.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Willow?

- Oz quiere que me case con él – respondió Willow con la vista clavada en la fuente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Buffy sorprendida, Willow sonrió débilmente.

- Por cierto, no respondas nunca así, a una proposición de matrimonio – Buffy la miró sin comprender y Willow sacudió la cabeza.

- ¿Vas…? ¿Qué le has contestado? – preguntó Buffy ansiosa.

- Nada, me ha pedido que me lo piense antes de decirle nada – contestó la pelirroja pensativa.

- Pero… ¿qué le dirás? – preguntó Buffy desconcertada.

- No… no lo sé – respondió Willow encogiéndose de hombros, al mirar a su amiga y observar su perplejidad la chica intento relatar un poco más de la conversación con Oz – Me ha dicho… dice que está enamorado de mi.

- ¿Oz? – preguntó Buffy extrañada, Willow se limitó a asentir - Es…yo no… ¿tú sabías algo?

- No, nunca…él nunca me ha tratado de ningún modo especial al resto, ni nunca me ha dicho nada que yo pudiera… – Willow sacudió de nuevo la cabeza con fuerza – No lo sé, tal vez no me di cuenta. Dice… que lo tomará como suyo – murmuró Willow de nuevo llevando la mano a su vientre. Buffy asintió entendiendo, eso sería una buena resolución del problema.

- ¿Vas a decirle que sí? – preguntó Buffy en voz baja

- No estoy segura.

- Wills… ¿tú le quieres? – preguntó Buffy mirando a su amiga inquisitiva.

- Yo… Oz es uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre me he llevado muy bien con él – dijo Willow frotando sus manos una contra la otra – pero… si lo que… si lo que quieres decir, es si siento mariposas en el estomago cuando estoy con él o si me sonrojo cuando me roza…no, no le amo.

- Ya – respondió Buffy sosteniendo la mano de Willow y respetando el cómodo silencio que se instaló entre ambas mientras miraban el agua caer y resonar en la fuente – Willow…si… si no le amas, no deberías aceptar.

- Supongo – respondió Willow pensativa, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de la rubia mientras está le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza.

--O--O--O--O--

- ¿No puedes dormir, querida? – preguntó Joyce al entrar a la cocina en plena noche y encontrarse a Willow en camisón dando vueltas a un chocolate caliente.

- No, creo que no – contestó la pelirroja levantando la vista hacia la mujer mayor en camisón, e intentando sonreír.

- ¿Es por el…bebé? – preguntó la mujer con cuidado, Willow negó con la cabeza y Joyce se acercó a la mesa - ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

- En absoluto – respondió Willow suspirando mientras observaba su taza de cacao.

Durante varios minutos, ninguna de las dos mujeres dijo nada. Willow se limitaba a mirar su taza y Joyce se levantó para poner la tetera al fuego y calentar un té.

- Oz me ha pedido que me case con él – dijo Willow en voz baja, mientras Joyce sacaba un par de tazas para el té. Debido a la experiencia que poseía a su edad, Joyce no dijo nada, esperando que la chica continuara hablando y tal vez así poder ayudarla – No…no sé que debo hacer, señora Summers – dijo Willow levantando la cabeza para mirarla.

Joyce se giró y la observó, después vertió el té en dos tazas y dejó una junto a Willow retirándole su cacao. Dejando la otra taza en la cocina, tomó la suya y se sentó junto a la chica.

- Oz es un buen chico – dijo Joyce para empezar, dando un sorbo a su té.

- Lo sé – respondió la chica asintiendo – nos conocemos desde hace años, pero…

- Pero un matrimonio no es lo mismo que ser amigos ¿no? – dijo la señora Summers

- No – murmuró Willow

- ¿Qué piensa Oz sobre el bebé? – preguntó Joyce después de unos minutos en silencio

- Quiere que lleve su apellido – dijo Willow mirando el vapor que desprendía su taza de té, Joyce asintió dando un sorbo a su respectiva taza.

- Una parte de mi sabe, que decirle que sí resolvería mis problemas y… - Willow levantó la cabeza – bueno, él es Oz. Nos llevamos bien, dijo que…me ha dicho que me amaba…pero…

- ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo? – preguntó Joyce mirando a la chica por encima de su taza

- No… - murmuró Willow

- Creo que deberías aceptar – murmuró la mujer mayor, provocando que la chica levantar la vista hacia ella inquisitivamente.

- ¿Aunque no le ame? – preguntó Willow sonrojándose levemente, Joyce asintió.

- Hay muy pocos matrimonios por amor, querida – explicó la mujer – y de ellos solo una décima parte son felices. Sin embargo…Oz es un buen amigo, un buen chico y aunque tu no le ames, le tienes cariño ¿no es así? – Willow asintió observando a la mujer – tal vez ese afecto aumente con el matrimonio, querida. Puede que no le ames ahora, pero con el tiempo le querrás.

- ¿Usted cree? – preguntó Willow frunciendo el ceño confusa. Joyce suspiró y se acercó a ella poniendo la mano sobre su brazo.

- Voy a contarte algo Willow, pero debes prometerme que nunca se lo dirás a Buffy o a Liam, ¿de acuerdo? – Willow asintió sorprendida por el cambio de la mujer.

--O--

Buffy se había despertado hace un rato, extrañada al no encontrar a Willow junto a ella en la cama. La habitación que estaban adecuando para Willow aún no estaba terminada y las chicas aun seguían durmiendo juntas.

Después de varios minutos esperando a que la pelirroja volviera, Buffy se levantó preocupada y tomando una vela, bajó las escaleras hacia la planta de abajo procurando no hacer ruido. Al acercarse a la zona común de los criados le pareció oír voces provenientes de la cocina.

_¿Con quien hablaba Willow?_

--O--

- Cuando yo tenía aproximadamente tu edad, vivía en Galway, Irlanda – dijo la señora Joyce con los brazos sobre la mesa y levantando la mirada de su taza de té para observar a Willow, quien asintió para que continuara – trabajaba en la casa de un comerciante muy acaudalado como doncella y aprendía todo lo que podía de la cocinera en mis horas libres. Yo era joven e inocente en aquel entonces y – Joyce tomó aire lentamente pensando en aquella época de su vida – y… el señor de la casa se aprovechó de ello, no fui la primera y no fui la última. Leía bonitas poesías, me trataba muy amablemente y siempre era gentil conmigo, luego… luego me quedé encinta.

Willow abrió los ojos de golpe observando a la mujer con sorpresa y renovado interés, mientras ésta se miraba las manos recordando lo duros que fueron aquellos meses de su vida.

- Me echaron – continuó contando la mujer – No tenía apenas dinero y no podía buscar trabajo en la ciudad, pues no tenía referencias y estaba embarazada. Así que viajé hasta Dublín en una carreta de unos amigos que comerciaban con la capital y allí cogí un barco para Londres.

Willow miraba a la señora Summers con una pregunta rondando en su cabeza, que no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

- Durante la travesía – dijo Joyce dando un sorbo a su taza antes de seguir hablando – conocí a una familia de criados que regresaban a Inglaterra con sus señores después de una visita a Dublín. La cocinera, la señora Grant dijo que podrían contratarme como pinche, pero no podía engañarla así que le confesé mi situación. La señora Grant, dios la tenga en su gloria, dijo que podríamos ocultarlo durante un par de meses y que al menos durante ellos, podría vivir bajo un techo y con tres comidas al día, así que acepté. La casa donde trabajaban los Grant era muchísimo más lujosa que en la que yo había trabajado previamente, 25 personas componían la plantilla del servicio. Entre ellos un criado muy apuesto, bueno y divertido que siempre tenía una palabra dulce para alegrarme el día. Dos meses después, el mismo chico me propuso matrimonio. Cuando le rechacé el quiso saber mis motivos, y yo le dije que no podía engañarle, que llevaba un bastardo en mi vientre y que pronto me expulsarían de la casa y no sabría que seria de mi entonces. Tres días después él volvió a proponérmelo y me dijo que mi hijo ya no sería un bastardo, que él sería su padre. Igual que tú, Willow, yo tenía mis dudas y mis reparos, pero finalmente acepté, me casé y me convertí en la señora de Henry Summers.

- Está… está – balbuceó Willow nerviosa, mirando a la mujer con una nueva perspectiva – está diciendo que…Liam…

- Ahora ya casi nadie sabe esto – dijo la señora Summers sin contestar directamente a la pelirroja – Milady Hambleton lo sabe, igual que lo sabía su marido. Liam y Buffy no tienen ni idea de esto Willow, no saben… no saben que Liam no era hijo legítimo de Hank, así que debes prometerme que nunca se lo dirás – Willow cabeceó rápidamente con su cerebro funcionando más deprisa de lo normal, la señora Joyce suspiró y continuó hablando – Hank y yo fuimos felices, nos llevábamos bien y nos teníamos mucho cariño…y con el tiempo, creo que realmente le amé.

--O--

En la escalera de los criados, apoyada contra la pared junto a la puerta de la cocina, Buffy se tapaba la boca con una de sus manos y después con la otra, intentando contener los quejidos que luchaban por salir de su garganta a la vez que sus ojos y mejillas se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras la voz de su madre resonaba en su cabeza.

Temblorosa y considerablemente alterada, la chica caminó por los pasillos hasta encontrar la puerta que daba al jardín, saliendo descalza al exterior, tomó varias bocanadas de aire frío, con excesiva velocidad, como si así pudiera eliminar y olvidar lo que su madre había dicho sobre Liam.

Al recordarlo nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar agitada, casi incapaz de contener sus sollozos por más que tratara de tapar sus labios. Finalmente cayó de rodillas, con profundos quejidos convulsionando su pequeño cuerpo, protegida del frío aire de octubre, solo por la fina tela de su camisón.

No sabía cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que oyera la angustiada voz de William atravesar su llanto y llegar hasta su cerebro, lo justo para que ella pudiera levantar el rostro para cerciorarse de que él realmente estaba allí mirándola atemorizado, antes de hundir la cara en su pecho, buscando el consuelo de su cuerpo.

William la abrazó con fuerza, sin saber que había logrado llevarla hasta ese estado, la dejó desahogarse mientras la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba dentro de la casa, hacia la biblioteca, allí nadie les oiría, ni les buscaría. El joven la sentó sobre su regazo en el diván, intentando entender las balbuceantes palabras que la chica emitía de vez en cuando, mientras él acariciaba su espalda y su cabello con toques calmantes, dejando besos sobre su cabeza y arrullándola con su voz.

Después de largos minutos de llanto incontrolado, Buffy se calmó lo suficiente para contarle a Will lo que había oído. El joven la observaba con incredulidad mientras ella le relataba lo sucedido, incapaz de poder decir algo que consolara a Buffy, se limitó a abrazarla hasta que su cuerpo se relajó exhausto y sus ojos se negaron a producir una sola gota más.

- ¿Por…por qué ella…nunca nos lo ha contado? – murmuró Buffy después de un rato en silencio, acunada entre los brazos de William.

- No lo sé, amor – suspiró él contra su pelo, abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

- Liam… yo… - la voz de la rubia se quebró durante un segundo antes de pode continuar – tenemos derecho a saberlo.

- Lo sé, ricitos de oro, lo sé – dijo el dejando un suave beso sobre su frente, después tomó su rostro asegurándose de que le miraba a los ojos – pero no debes dejar que esto cambie tu relación con tu hermano. Él te quiere más que a nada, Buffy, y tu a él también.

- Sí – dijo Buffy asintiendo – pero ella….no sé si podré perdonarla, Will.

- Claro que podrás, Buffy – dijo él besando su frente – es tu madre, solo quería protegeros.

Buffy se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho de William, mientras notaba como él la abrazaba, con ternura. Ella giró su rostro hacia él enterrando la nariz en su camisa, mojada por sus lágrimas, inhalando su olor, sintiendo como ese simple gesto la calmaba. Apoyando su cuerpo contra su costado, levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos mientras elevaba una mano para acariciar su mejilla. William giró su rostro hacia ella mirándola intensamente.

- Te quiero – murmuró ella notando como nuevas lágrimas acudían a sus ojos.

- Shhhh… - susurró él eliminando cualquier rastro de las lágrimas con sus pulgares – No hace falta que llores por eso – dijo añadiendo una sonrisa – Yo también te quiero.

Buffy sonrió soltando una risita tonta, mezclada con los restos de su llanto, viendo como él le sonreía mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos. Mirarle casi lograba hacerla olvidar todo lo malo que sucedía su alrededor, calentando su corazón y su alma con un sentimiento dulce y placentero que rebosaba de su pequeño cuerpo.

Buffy se incorporó y William notó el imperceptible cambio de humor en su mirada, justo antes de que ella posara sus labios suavemente sobre los suyos. Él le devolvió el beso, despacio, deleitándose en la suavidad de sus labios, Buffy suspiró abriendo levemente sus labios, como una invitación casi invisible, para alguien que no hubiera compartido un beso antes con ella, pero ese no era el caso de William.

El joven la tomó de la nuca, enredando sus dedos en el largo pelo rubio atado con una cinta, atrayéndola más cerca mientras probaba el sabor de sus labios de fresa con la punta de su lengua, antes de introducirla lentamente en su boca, explorando y palpando con deleite, encontrando la lengua de ella que transformó el beso de lento y apacible a rápido y necesitado.

William la sintió cambiar su cuerpo de posición, abriendo sus piernas y sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, apoyando sus rodillas sobre el diván y sus pequeñas manos en sus hombros, sobre la fina tela de su camisa. William la tiró más cerca, con su otro brazo rodeando su cintura, mientras su otra mano buscaba la cinta de su cabello, hasta tirar de ella.

Buffy se separó lentamente de él, muriéndose por el aire, con el rostro sonrojado, y sus ojos verdes oscurecidos por la intensidad del momento. William abrió los ojos y supo que nunca había visto mujer más bella que Buffy en aquel momento. Su larguísimo cabello dorado caía en ondas, enmarcando su cara excitada y arremolinándose en tirabuzones hasta la cintura.

- Dios, eres tan increíblemente hermosa – susurró William sin poder apartar los ojos de ella.

Buffy sonrió nerviosa y ruborizada por el cumplido, bajando la vista durante un momento, antes de levantarla para poder observarle. Su cabello castaño lleno de cortos rizos desordenados, sus pómulos altos, su perfil aristocrático, sus labios sonrojados por el beso compartido, su cuello y sus hombros musculosos, sus ojos – _Dios, podría ahogarme en su mirada y perderme para el resto de la eternidad_ – pensó la rubia al observar los profundos y azulísimos ojos que la miraban con adoración.

- También tú – murmuró ella intentando esconder su mirada de la de él, de nuevo ruborizada, cuando volvió a mirarle, él tenía levantada una ceja, interrogante – hermoso – susurró.

Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de William y ella no pudo evitar contestarle de la misma manera, antes de ser consciente de la posición tan horriblemente embarazosa en la que se encontraba, sentada de semejante manera sobre él.

- Dios, Will, lo siento…yo – tartamudeó Buffy bajando la vista azorada, él la observó con confusión.

- No te entiendo Buffy – dijo él buscando su mirada que de pronto parecía evitar.

- Es yo…no debí… que pensarás de mi – balbuceó ella sin querer mirarle.

- ¿De qué hablas, luv? – preguntó él tomando su barbilla y levantando su rostro para poder mirarla directamente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba colorada como una remolacha y frunció el ceño más confuso todavía - ¿He hecho algo que te haya avergonzado, Buffy?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó ella sorprendida – No, no has sido tú…es… he sido yo….estoysentadasobreti – dijo Buffy añadiendo la ultima parte apresurada y en voz baja.

- ¿Crees… - empezó a preguntar él con una sonrisa divertida, buscando de nuevo la mirada de la rubia - …crees que me molesta?

- No…no sé – respondió encogiéndose de hombros, avergonzada – tal vez pienses que soy… que soy… descarada.

- Buffy mírame – pidió él, ella se resistió un poco antes de elevar la cabeza y clavar la vista en su mirada añil – no creo que seas descarada, de hecho más bien diría lo contrario – ella frunció el ceño, no sabiendo si tomarse aquello como un cumplido o un reproche – Esto no me molesta para nada – dijo él apretando su brazo alrededor de su cintura un poco más fuerte, dirigiéndola una sonrisa pícara que hizo, que de nuevo, ella se sonrojara.

- Malo – dijo ella dando un pequeño golpe sobre su hombro con una sonrisa.

- Solo por ti, gatita, solo por ti – respondió él abandonando gradualmente su sonrisa mientras la observaba y la conexión entre ellos se hacia más profunda.

- ¿Will? – preguntó ella unos minutos más tarde con voz tomada por la emoción que de pronto la abrumaba, él la miró fijamente esperando que continuara - ¿Puedes abrazarme? – el joven cabeceó tirándola más cerca, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ella escondía su cara contra su cuello.

- Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre – murmuró ella contra su cuello, mientras sus brazos rodeaban los fuertes hombros de él.

- ¿Siempre? – preguntó él con voz ronca, contra su pelo rubio.

- Siempre – afirmó ella de nuevo.

- Siempre – murmuró él apretándola un poco más fuerte entre sus brazos.

.

**Continuará...**


	14. Los Sueños no se hacen Realidad

_Weno chicas, por fin tengo un capi nuevo de este fic ^_^_

_Espero que os guste, aunque si aún os quedaba algun rescoldo de cariño para Xander irlo olvidando XD._

* * *

**Capitulo 16: Los Sueños no se hacen Realidad  
**

Willow bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina con incertidumbre, quería salir un rato y ventilarse pero no sabía como decírselo a la señora Summers, finalmente respiró hondo y descendió los últimos escalones hasta el pequeño recibidor de los criados, después cruzó el pasillo y se adentró en la cocina.

Sentada en la mesa frente a un gran cuenco lleno de patatas, Joyce las pelaba y cortaba con rapidez y habilidad, deteniéndose sólo cuando notó la presencia de la pelirroja en la entrada de la cocina, dejando la patata y el correspondiente cuchillo sobre la mesa, la mujer levantó la cabeza para dirigirle una sonrisa calida a la muchacha.

- Hola Willow – dijo la mujer observando a la nerviosa chica.

- Hola señora Summers – respondió la aludida dando un paso indeciso hacia el interior de la estancia.

- ¿Querías algo? – preguntó Joyce con una sonrisa

- mmmmhh….yo…. – empezó a tartamudear la chica – Me preguntaba… si le importaría que saliera a dar un pequeño paseó – la mujer mayor la observó cuidadosamente antes de sonreír y asentir.

- Claro, querida – respondió Joyce – Un paseo te vendrá bien, pero procura volver un poco antes del almuerzo.

- Gracias, Señora Summers – dijo Willow sonriendo con una cabezada, antes de girar sobre si misma y dirigirse al recibidor. Allí colgó su delantal y su cofia y cogió su abrigo.

- Abrígate bien, querida – oyó que le decía Joyce desde la cocina.

- No se preocupe señora Summers – respondió la pelirroja mientras se ponía su sombrero de invierno y se enfundaba unos llamativos guantes de lana verde y una enorme bufanda a juego, antes de salir por la puerta.

Willow tomó una bocanada del frío aire londinense nada más cerrar la puerta tras ella, sus ganas de salir de la casa se debían sobre todo a su imperiosa necesidad de aclarar sus pensamientos en soledad.

Oz esperaba una respuesta para hoy y ella aún no sabía que iba a decirle. Su corazón y su cabeza estaban completamente divididos. Uno le decía que su propuesta era lo mejor que le había podido pasar y el otro que era una terrible idea llevar a cabo ese matrimonio.

Sabia que muchos matrimonios, sobre todo los de las clases altas, se llevaban a cabo por conveniencias, títulos, dinero, posición, no había amor y no era necesario que lo hubiera. Pero ella igual que todas las jóvenes de su edad había soñado con encontrar un chico gentil y bueno que la amara y casarse en una bonita iglesia, llevando sus mejores galas y rodeada de sus amigos y su familia.

Willow se encaminó con paso lento hacia el parque, deseando sentarse entre los árboles y recibir una respuesta divina que le dijera que debía hacer.

No es que no quisiera a Oz, él era su mejor amigo, pero solo eso, le tenía cariño, pero no le amaba. ¿Y si nunca conseguía amarle? ¿Y si los dos se casaban y sólo conseguían una desdichada vida en común? O peor, fría y llena de reproches como la de sus padres.

La pelirroja suspiró de nuevo, sentándose en un banco bajo unos robles.

Todo eso sin contar otras cosas, que ahora ya sabía lo que los matrimonios, y en general las parejas, hacían entre ellas. Willow hizo una mueca que se acercaba mucho a la repugnancia, aquello le había traído hasta este momento y esta situación. No quería tener que repetirlo. Se dejó convencer por Xander porque le amaba o eso creía entonces, ahora ya no lo tenía claro. Él sólo le advirtió que podía ser un poco molesto, pero que le gustaría. No fue así.

La situación no le había gustado desde el principio, la mirada en los ojos de él, para empezar no era lo que ella había esperado. No se parecía a lo que los libros y folletines de novelas de amor decían, sus ojos no rebosaban de amor o adoración. Él simplemente la miraba igual que un hombre muerto de hambre miraría un jugoso solomillo. Con gula, tal vez con aquella palabra que había oído soterrada entre susurros de los adultos y que estaba llena de obscenas connotaciones. Lujuria. Pero no había amor, ni el más leve atisbo.

Luego él insistió en que debía quitarse la ropa, ella consintió tras una nueva charla de él y comenzó a desvestirse mientras él hacia lo propio. Willow se sonrojó solo de pensar en la horrible vergüenza que pasó, desnudándose frente a un hombre, recordaba claramente como temblaban sus dedos de humillación mientras se desabrochaba los botones de su vestido. Luego él la llevó hasta la cama y se puso sobre ella y le dijo que le tocara, que tocara aquello. Sin esperar a que ella pudiera decir algo llevó una de las manos de ella hasta su… hasta _eso_.

Una nueva mueca de asco apareció en su cara al recordar el tacto contra su mano. ¿Qué era aquella horrible cosa casi escurridiza pero dura, que saltaba como si tuviera vida propia al contacto con sus dedos? Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor vino después. Cuando sin previo aviso, él que lamía su cuello y su hombro entre jadeos como los de un perro, introdujo aquella cosa dentro de ella.

Incluso ahora un calambre oprimió su vientre al recordar el inclemente latigazo de dolor que se extendió en su bajo vientre, atenazando sus músculos y haciéndole saltar las lagrimas. Pero él ni si quiera dio una explicación de aquel daño, continuó impasible, entrando y saliendo de su interior mientras el dolor crecía y la aterraba pensando que podía haberle pasado a su cuerpo para tener que sentir aquello. Ahogando las lágrimas escondió la cabeza contra la almohada mientras él seguía un rato más antes de desplomarse contra ella.  
Xander nunca preguntó nada sobre los rastros de sus lágrimas si es que los vio, después de un rato acostado junto a ella en la cama, se levantó y se vistió, dando un escaso buenas noches antes de salir por la puerta.

Willow sabia que si se casaba con Oz, él también querría hacerle aquello, porque al parecer los hombres disfrutaban haciendo eso, y al fin y al cabo así debían hacerse los hijos. Pero el gesto de miedo y repugnancia volvía a aparecer en su rostro con solo pensar en tener que repetir aquello. Ella no amaba a Oz, tal vez aquello fuera aún peor con él, y no se veía con fuerzas de soportarlo.

Sin embargo…

Su amigo pelirrojo era la mejor oportunidad que tenía para salir de la situación en que se encontraba. Willow no se engañaba, sabía cómo de difícil podía ser la vida de una mujer que tuviera un hijo sin haber contraído matrimonio, por mucho que William y Milady Hambleton la ayudaran, por mucho que todos sus amigos la apoyaran. La sociedad la excluiría por completo, incluso, intentarían no tratar con ella o la vilipendiarían en público. Y no sabía si sería capaz de sobrellevar algo así. Podría abandonar al bebé en un hospicio, pero no sería capaz de hacer algo así, sabía muy bien como vivían los huérfanos de Londres, no podía destinar a su hijo a un futuro de miseria y mendicidad.

La pelirroja se llevó una mano al vientre intentando sentir a su hijo dentro de ella, algo imposible por el momento, pero deseando que sucediera, que algo o alguien le enviara una señal divina para saber cual era el camino correcto que debía tomar.

Tal vez alguien la oyó. O tal vez sólo fue el azar.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó una voz masculina acercándose al banco donde la chica estaba sentada. Ella levantó la cabeza encontrándose con los ojos verdes grisáceos de Oz. – ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el mirándola con preocupación y Willow sólo atinó a asentir – ¿Te importa? – volvió a preguntar él haciendo una señal hacia el banco, para sentarse junto a ella, la pelirroja negó con la cabeza y él se sentó a su lado, aunque guardando una distancia prudente.

Durante un rato los dos fueron absorbidos por el ruido de los pájaros del parque y otros pequeños animales, del sonido de las hojas de los árboles y de los pasos de los paseantes que caminaban por el parque.

- ¿Oz? – preguntó Willow pasado algún tiempo, su voz inestable hizo que el joven la mirara atentamente – No sé que debo hacer.

- ¿Te refieres a…? – preguntó él con cuidado dejando la mitad de la pregunta en el aire, Willow asintió lentamente luchando por esconder las lágrimas que irremediablemente aparecían en sus ojos.

- No quiero… no quiero pasar por esto yo sola – explicó la pelirroja ahogando un sollozo – Sé que todos estarán ahí para ayudar, pero soy yo la que debe cargar con esto y… no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.

- No tienes que hacerlo sola, Wills – respondió Oz acercándose más a ella y tomando su rostro lloros entre sus manos – Déjame que te acompañe, puedo estar a tu lado.

- No puedo hacer eso, Oz – contestó Willow sintiendo como las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – No puedo dejar que te sacrifiques por mi, no… no puedo condenarte a una vida de desdicha por mi culpa, robarte la posibilidad de que seas feliz junto a alguien que te merezca y te ame.

- Willow – dijo el con voz baja pero firme – No me condenarás, seré feliz si te tengo a mi lado – Oz tomó aire lentamente y clavó su mirada en la de ella – Déjame hacerte feliz, por favor…

Willow rompió a llorar una vez más, y de algún modo cuando quiso darse cuenta su cara estaba apoyada contra la tela mullida del abrigo de Oz, los brazos fuertes de él rodeándola, acunándola, como si así pudiera protegerla del mundo. Y Willow lo supo, supo que aunque todo fuera mal, él estaría allí para ella, para consolarla y protegerla y en algún momento tal vez ella pudiera llegar a amarle como él la quería a ella, como él se merecía ser amado.

- Si quiero – murmuró ella contra su pecho, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Oz se tensaba y luego se separaba levemente para intentar mirarla.

- ¿Willow? – preguntó él con incertidumbre, ella levantó el rostro hacia él.

- Si hay alguna posibilidad de que pueda ser feliz en esta vida – la pelirroja tomó aire – Si hay un resquicio de esperanza para mi, quiero que tu estés conmigo.

- Te prometo que la habrá – murmuró él dejando un suave beso contra la frente fría de ella, después siguieron abrazados en silencio, durante lo que pareció una eternidad de calma. – Supongo que entonces, debo darte esto – murmuró Oz antes de separarse de la pelirroja y sacar una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su abrigo y dejarla sobre la palma de ella.

Con manos temblorosas, Willow fijó la mirada en la diminuta caja y procedió a abrirla, dentro un pequeño anillo de estilo clásico en el que destacaba una pequeña perla color crema flanqueada por dos brillantes incrustados en la plata. La pelirroja no pudo reprimir el jadeo al ver la bonita joya, no era un anillo de diamantes ni mucho menos, pero era hermoso por su sencillez.

- Es el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela – explicó Oz mientras la chica observaba la joya – Espero que te guste.

- Es precioso Oz – dijo ella levantando la vista con una sonrisa acuosa - ¿Quieres ponérmelo?

Oz no pudo evitar sonreír al extraer el anillo de la cajita y tomar el de anular de la mano izquierda de la joven y colocar con delicadeza su anillo en él, luego levantó la vista aún con la sonrisa pintada en su rostro para observar con devoción a su, ahora, prometida.

-----O-----

- ¿Ha regresado ya Willow, madre? – preguntó Buffy bajando las escaleras que daban hasta la cocina portando un cesto con la ropa sucia.

- Si hija, han ido a ver a Milady – respondió su madre retirando el estofado de la lumbre.

- ¿Han? – preguntó la chica dejando el cesto en el suelo con confusión, su madre asintió sin volverse hacia ella.

- Willow y Daniel – explicó Joyce.

- ¿Oz? - repitió la rubia con los ojos muy abiertos, lo justo para ver a su madre cabecear de nuevo, antes de dejar escapar una exclamación y darse la vuelta para subir corriendo por las escaleras, hasta el segundo piso.

Buffy caminó tan apresurada por el amplio pasillo que llevaba hacia los aposentos de Milady, que al llegar a la puerta que daba a la salita, estaba jadeando por la falta de oxigeno. La rubia menuda se detuvo un instante con la mano en alto y la intención de llamar, cuando Liam dobló la esquina del pasillo y se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Buffy? – preguntó Liam acercándose a ella tan sigilosamente que la rubia dio un respingo sobresaltada.

- Dios, Liam, ¿pretendes matarme de un susto? – preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño mientras se giraba hacia su hermano.

- ¿Qué ibas a hacer, Buffy? – inquirió él de nuevo, en un susurro interrogatorio.

- Estoy buscado a Willow ¿Acaso no puedo? – respondió Buffy mirando a su hermano, molesta ante tanta exigencia.

- No creo que sea el mejor momento – dijo Liam acercándose a su hermana pequeña – Ella y Oz están tratando un asunto importante con Milady Anne – Buffy observó a Liam, buscando cualquier indicio que delatara el porqué de su actitud.

- Lo sabes ¿no es así? – dijo de pronto ella – Lo de la proposición de matrimonio – él se limitó a asentir - ¿Y aún así vas a dejarles cometer semejante locura? – preguntó Buffy cercándose a su hermano y susurrando en tono incrédulo.

- No es nuestra responsabilidad interferir en sus vidas, Buffy – le contestó él de igual modo.

- Claro que sí – aseveró la rubia con convicción – son nuestros amigos, no podemos dejarles hacer algo así – añadió antes de girarse de nuevo hacia la puerta con la intención de llamar. Pero Liam fue más rápido y tomándola del codo detuvo su llamada y la arrastro un par de metros por el pasillo, hasta alejarla lo suficiente de la puerta para que no pudieran oírles.

- No, Buffy – dijo Liam girándola hacia él con brusquedad – Eres tú quien no lo entiende.

- Por supuesto que si – se quejó la rubia revolviéndose y zafándose de su agarre – Son nuestros amigos, pero al parecer eso no es lo suficientemente importante para ti, cómo para hacerles ver que esta no es la solución.

- ¿Y cuál es la mejor solución, Buffy? – inquirió Liam bajando el tono de forma amenazadora – No eres su madre, no puedes tomar las decisiones por Willow, ella ya es mayorcita. Ambos lo son. No debemos inmiscuirnos en sus vidas.

- ¿Pero no lo entiendes, Liam? – preguntó Buffy cada vez más confusa ante la actitud de su hermano – Willow no ama a Oz, casarse con él es sólo una forma de utilizarle para encubrir que su embarazo es cosa de Xander.

- Es hora de que crezcas Buffy, los matrimonios son un contrato en el que se intercambian intereses – dijo Liam exasperado – Los matrimonios no son un cuento de hadas con Cenicienta y el Príncipe Azul. El acuerdo al que Oz y Willow hayan llegado no es asunto nuestro, es exclusivamente suyo, lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarlos, pero no podemos decidir por ellos.

- ¡Pero está mal, Liam! – gritó Buffy rabiosa.

- Hay muchas cosas que están mal en esta vida, pero no está en nuestra mano cambiarlas. Tienes que empezar a aceptar eso, tienes que crecer Buffy – en este punto Liam dejó escapar un suspiro contenido y apoyó sus grandes manos sobre los hombros de su hermana pequeña – No puedo protegerte del mundo para siempre, dios sabe que quisiera hacerlo, que quisiera mantenerte para siempre como una niña inocente y despreocupada, pero no puedo. No… no debo hacerlo. No te metas en esto Buffy, no te corresponde, puedes aconsejar a tu amiga, pero no puedes y no debes decidir por ella.

Dicho esto, Liam se giro y desapareció con paso lento por el pasillo, dejando atrás a una desconcertada y muy confusa Buffy, que alternó durante varios minutos la mirada, entre el lugar por el que su hermano se había ido y la puerta de los aposentos de Milady.

----O----

En la salita de las estancias privadas de Milady Hambleton, se encontraban ella y su hijo, junto a Willow y Oz, quienes al parecer querían tener una importante conversación con los amos de la casa.

William de pie junto a la chimenea, observaba ambos pelirrojos de pie frente a su madre, quien se encontraba sentada en el sofá esperando las noticias de los jóvenes. Will tenían una ligera idea de cual podía ser el anuncio pero aun así su expectación no era menor.

- Su excelencia – empezó Oz haciendo una pequeña inclinación a la vez que Willow – Como señora de la casa de Willow – dijo echando un vistazo a la joven a su lado - Queríamos que fuera la primera en tener conocimiento de nuestro reciente compromiso.

- ¡Oh! – murmuró la duquesa un poco sorprendida, William levantó la vista para mirar a sus dos jóvenes amigos tomados de las manos y bastante nerviosos – No esperaba la noticia – dijo por fin Milady Hambleton – Pero os doy mi más sincera enhorabuena – puntualizó la mujer con una sonrisa que relajó el ambiente considerablemente.

- Muchas gracias Milady – respondió Willow haciendo una profunda reverencia con una sonrisa.

- Excelencia – continuó de nuevo Oz – Willow y yo hemos estado hablando y… queríamos anunciarla nuestra intención de buscar una nueva casa en la que servir después de nuestro matrimonio.

- Vaya – murmuró la mujer un poco decepcionada – Ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a tener a Willow en el servicio, será una gran perdida ¿No crees William?

- Por supuesto – cabeceó el aludido aún desde la chimenea – La señora Summers está muy complacida con el trabajo de Willow.

- Gracias, señor – respondió la pelirroja inclinando su cabeza hacia William.

- ¡Oh! – exclamó de pronto Milady Hambleton – Podríais quedaros los dos aquí.

Los tres jóvenes en la habitación se miraron entre ellos confusos y sorprendidos por la propuesta de la duquesa.

- ¿A qué te refieres, madre? – preguntó William, dejando la pipa que fumaba sobre la chimenea y acercándose hacia el sofá.

- Si Daniel no tiene inconveniencia y Liam tampoco… – comenzó a decir Milady Hambleton volviéndose para mirar a su hijo – Podríamos contratar a Daniel de chofer, tiene buenas referencias, y aliviaría mucho el trabajo de Liam, que podría ocuparse exclusivamente de su trabajo como ayudante de cámara ¿Qué te parece, querido?

- Creo que es una excelente idea, madre – dijo William poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de la mujer y elevando su vista hacia la pareja frente a ellos - ¿Qué te parece, Oz?

- Ehh…vaya – respondió el pelirrojo confuso – Es…es una generosa oferta, sin duda – Oz se volvió hacia Willow que le miraba expectante, era obvio que la idea de quedarse al servicio de la duquesa la encantaba, Oz sonrió observándola y asintió – Sé que a Willow le haría mucha ilusión seguir en su servicio Milady, así que estaría encantado de aceptar su propuesta.

- Oh queridos, es magnifico – respondió Milady Hambleton con una sonrisa – Will, hijo, toca la campanilla y bajemos a la sala. Los compromisos deben celebrarse apropiadamente, dile a Liam que descorche una botella de champagne para todos.

- Oh Milady, es muy amable por su parte – dijo Willow haciendo una reverencia, mientras la mujer mayor sonreía poniéndose de pie ayudada por su bastón.

-----O-----

- ¡Buffy! – gritó la Señora Summers desde la cocina a su hija que estaba planchando y almidonando ropa en el cuarto de lavandería.

- ¿Qué ocurre madre? – preguntó la rubia desde la puerta de la cocina.

- Quítate ese delantal y deja lo que estás haciendo que tenemos que subir al salón – respondió su madre mientras ella misma se desanudaba el delantal de cocinar y se retocaba el cabello, Buffy la imitó colgando el delantal de lavar en la percha y acercándose a ella con una mirada confundida.

- ¿Para qué subimos? – preguntó entrando en la cocina.

- Milady Anne nos ha hecho llamar – explicó la señora Summers mientras retiraba una bandeja de canapés del horno y los ponía rápidamente en una de las bandejas de plata – Creo que es por lo de Willow y Oz – añadió con una sonrisa, que hizo que a Buffy se le atragantara su propia respiración.

- Ah – murmuró la rubia intentando batallar con su propia desilusión interior.

- Hija, por dios, alegra esa cara – dijo la Señora Summers al ver el rostro de Buffy cuando se giraba coger la bandeja de canapés – Cualquiera diría que vas a un funeral.

- En cierta forma… podría decirse que si – murmuró Buffy ayudando a su madre con las bandejas.

- Ah querida, sé que estarás triste porque Willow se case – continuó su madre metiéndola prisa – Es una de tus amigas, y puede que se vaya a vivir lejos después de la boda… Pero debes intentar ser feliz por ella, seguro que te lo agradecerá.

Buffy se limitó a cabecear con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras con una bandeja en las manos, intentado huir con escaso éxito de los desacertados consejos de su madre.

----O----

- ¡Enhorabuena, chicos! – felicitó Liam a Oz y Willow, quienes recibían abrazos y besos por parte de todos los presentes.

De alguna manera, Cordelia y los demás criados de la casa de los Grafton se habían enterado de las noticias y habían acudido a la espontánea celebración otorgada por Milady Hambleton a los recién prometidos.

Buffy dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de champán, mientras observaba como su hermano y William abrazaban a Oz y bromeaban con él, del mismo modo, Cordelia alababa el anillo de compromiso de la pelirroja en compañía de Andrew, haciendo sentir a la rubia fuera de lugar, como si ella fuera la única que veía que todo esto de la boda era un tremendo error. Resoplando Buffy dejó la copa sobre la mesa y discretamente se escabulló hacia el jardín.

- ¿Buffy?

La chica se giró sobre el banco de piedra al oír como Willow la llamaba, Buffy la observó con un gesto de disgusto que no fue capaz de disimular por completo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? – preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja sentándose junto a su amiga, quien por respuesta se encogió de hombros intentando eludir la pregunta – Es tan maravilloso – dijo Willow de pronto, haciendo que Buffy se girara para observarla confusa – Milady Hambleton es tan generosa, nos ha ofrecido quedarnos a servir aquí después de la boda. Sé que lo normal sería dejar de trabajar, pero no creo que me acostumbrara, y además Milady nos va a permitir alojarnos en las habitaciones grandes de los criados – Willow soltó una risita nerviosa - ¿Te imaginas? Tendré una sala de estar para mi sola.

- Si, es abrumador – masculló la rubia tirando una piedrecilla a la fuente frente a ellas.

- Buffy, por favor – contestó Willow en un tono suplicante y herido.

- ¿Qué? – contestó la rubia de forma insolente, no queriendo entender la súplica de su amiga.

- ¿No puedes intentar ser feliz por mi? – preguntó Willow girándose a mirar a Buffy con una mirada triste en sus ojos claros. Buffy dudó por un momento, mientras observaba el semblante de triste de su amiga, pero finalmente su rebeldía juvenil se impuso, sobre el cariño y la cortesía.

- No, no puedo Wills – respondió Buffy con la franqueza que le daba el suponer que su opinión sobre la boda de Willow con Oz era la correcta.

- ¿No puedes? – preguntó la pelirroja, mirando a su amiga con incredulidad y un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

- No, no puedo – Reiteró Buffy apretando sus manos la una contra la otra, dispuesta a decirle la verdad a Willow, ya que al parecer ella era la única que la veía – No puedo fingir que no veo lo que estás haciendo, Willow. No puedo cerrar los ojos ante el enorme error que vas a cometer y fingir que me parece bien. No me importa si los demás pueden, si te dan su bendición y te felicitan, yo… no puedo.

- ¿No puedes? – volvió a preguntar Willow incrédula, aunque esta vez con un leve toque de ira en su voz - ¿No _puedes_? – repitió de nuevo mientras se levantaba del banco y la miraba fijamente – No sabes de lo que estás hablando, Buffy.

La rubia imitó a Willow y se puso en pie frente a ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con calma.

- Sé que te casas con un buen hombre al que no amas, para ocultar que estás embarazada de otro – respondió Buffy con cierta serenidad e indiferencia que, hizo que sus palabras se clavaran en el corazón de Willow como aguijones envenenados, con el aturdimiento propio de quien recibe las palabras más amargas de quien menos las esperaba.

Un sonido sordo cortó el aire. Buffy, consternada, se llevo la mano a la mejilla cerciorándose al tocar su piel entibiada que Willow le había dado una bofetada. Levantando la vista con sorpresa, vio a la pelirroja temblar de ira contenida, aún con la mano en el aire. Sus labios pálidos y sus ojos enrojecidos por la ira o el dolor, Buffy no tenía muy claro por cual de los dos motivos.

- Ya…ya basta – murmuró Willow finalmente – Basta.

- Will—

- No. – dijo Willow con dureza interrumpiendo las palabras de la rubia. – No, Buffy. Es…es suficiente. Ya has dicho todo lo que tenías que decir.

- Pe—

- Pero ¿qué? – le espetó Willow acercándose a ella - ¿Aún tienes que decir algo más? ¿Tienes unas palabras más hirientes esperando para poder soltarlas? No tienes ni idea, Buffy. No sabes _nada _– dijo Willow prácticamente escupiendo su cólera en las palabras – Vives en un cuento de hadas, donde todo a tu alrededor es perfecto. Donde tienes un perfecto paladín por hermano y un príncipe azul con su maravilloso palacio. Todo es perfecto, todo excepto yo. ¿Crees que puedes conducirme por la buena senda? ¿Hacerme una muñequita perfecta para no robar la inocencia de tu mundo?

- Willow, yo no…

- ¿No qué? ¿No quieres que haga lo correcto? – preguntó Willow con acidez – Pues siento despertarte de tu sueño, Buffy. Siento que mi mundo no sea perfecto. Siento que fuera tan _estúpida_ como para dejar que Xander me utilizara y se aprovechara de mí. ¿Es eso lo que querías oír?

- Willow, no digas eso – respondió Buffy con un hilo de voz, arrepintiéndose de todas sus palabras en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Es la verdad! – exclamó la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta de la sala de música.

- Willow, espera – imploró Buffy caminando tras ella y agarrándola del brazo para impedir que se marchará, pero la pelirroja dio un tirón zafándose de su agarre.

- Déjame en paz – le espetó Willow, girándose para mirarla dolida, antes de retomar su camino y salir del jardín. Dejando a una Buffy llorosa y arrepentida, bajo el frío del invierno londinense.

-----O-----

- Ah, Willow, por fin te encuentro – exclamó William al toparse con la chica en el pasillo, que daba a la sala de música y al jardín – Cordy te está busc— el joven se detuvo al observar el rostro pálido y demudado de Willow - ¿Te encuentra bien, Red? – preguntó con preocupación.

- Si, por supuesto – murmuró ella con una leve cabezada que para nada convenció a William.

- No es cierto, tienes muy mala cara – respondió él agarrándola cortésmente del brazo y haciendo que se girara para mirarle - ¿Estás mareada? – volvió a preguntar William, intentando conseguir una respuesta de la chica, que de nuevo negó con la cabeza. – Vamos, será mejor que te sientes – insistió él, casi arrastrándola hacia la sala de música, donde la obligó a sentarse en un diván.

- Me encuentro, bien, de verdad – aseguró Willow intentado levantarse y viéndose forzada a sentarse de nuevo ante la mirada severa de William. – Sólo…yo…sólo ha sido una pequeña discusión, nada más. – confesó la chica, procurando ocultar su tristeza.

- ¿Con quién has discutido? – preguntó el joven frunciendo el ceño confuso.

- No es nada, solo ha sido una tonta pelea… - contestó ella intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Willow… - la apremió William acercándose a ella.

- Con Buffy – reveló la pelirroja, finalmente. El joven se limitó a asentir, entendiendo – Ella…ella no lo entiende, no entiende porque lo hago.

- Lo sé, Red – asintió él – Pero en el fondo sólo quiere lo mejor para todos. Sólo que no se da cuenta que no puede decidir por las vidas de todos nosotros, que no puede salvarnos de nosotros mismos.

- Si….- asintió Willow, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas – Sé que su intención es buena. Aún así duele.

William que sabía que la chica estaba pasando por demasiadas cosas a la vez como para guardar un mínimo de equilibrio emocional, se limitó a tomar su mano entre la suya como muestra de apoyo.

- No sé….no sé – comenzó a decir Willow después de unos minutos de silencio reconfortante – No sé que hubiera sido de mi sin vuestra ayuda. Habéis sido tan generosos conmigo, su madre, usted, la señora Summers…

- Y estamos muy felices de ayudarte – respondió el con una leve sonrisa.

- Por eso…por eso, sé que me voy a exceder en lo que quiero pedirle—

- No hay necesidad de guardar tanto decoro en privado, Willow – le cortó él con una sonrisa afable – llámame de tú, por favor, cuando me dicen señor o me hablan de usted, siempre creo que voy a ver a mi padre salir por alguna parte.

- De acuerdo – asintió la pelirroja, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se reflejara en sus labios – Me gustaría, pedirle, pe…pedirte….sé, ya sé que no es adecuado, pero…pero…bueno, nunca me he llevado bien con mis padres, y aunque no sé si vendrán a la boda…yo…

- Bloody hell, Red, escúpelo ya – exclamó William incapaz de aguantar ni un segundo más los rodeos que Willow estaba dando.

- Lo siento – dijo ella soltando una risita ante el inesperado exabrupto del rubio – Me gustaría mucho que tú fueras quien me entregara en matrimonio.

- ¿Quieres…quieres que yo…? – preguntó William demasiado sorprendido como para poder acabar la frase, Willow sonrojada por su atrevimiento, se limitó a cabecear con fuerza. – Red…yo—

- Ya sé…ya sé que las diferencias de clase son abismales y que… bueno, que después de todo lo que tú y tu madre habéis hecho por mí… no debería—

- Red, me encantaría – la interrumpió el abruptamente antes de que ella pudiera volver a tomar la palabra – Me encantaría – repitió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Willow sonriendo igualmente, pero sin poder creerse que él hubiera aceptado, William asintió sin borrar su sonrisa, y la pelirroja en un arrebato de alegría se lanzó a sus brazos sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, él demasiado sorprendido para hacer nada que no fuera detener el impacto del cuerpo de Willow, la tomó por los brazos pero sin impedir que ambos cayeran cuan largos eran sobre el diván.

- Ejem…. – una voz masculina hizo que ambos se levantaran sobresaltados tan de golpe que sus cabezas se golpearon la una contra – No pensaba que iba a tener que pelearme tan pronto por mi prometida – dijo Oz sin poder ocultar una nota de risa en su voz, a la vez q se acercaba a Willow para ayudarla a levantarse, mientras William lo intentaba por su propio pie en una escena bastante cómica.

- Oz, William ha aceptado llevarme al altar – se explicó la pelirroja una vez en pie.

- Es todo un detalle por tu parte, William – respondió él estrechando la mano del rubio, quien aún se frotaba su cabeza con la otra mano.

- De nada, chicos, me alegra poder hacer algo por vosotros. Y ahora si me excusáis tengo que ir a arreglar otro asunto – dijo William guiñándole un ojo a Willow antes de salir por las puerta que daba al jardín.

-----O------

William encontró a Buffy sentada sobre el banco de piedra y sollozando en voz baja. Procurando no hacer ruido, se deslizó a su lado sobre el banco, la rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Buffy se aferró a él con fuerza mientras los sollozos subían de intensidad y William besaba su pelo con ternura y acariciaba su espalda en círculos calmantes.

_Continuará..._


End file.
